The Sonic Kingdom Show
by Nstorm
Summary: A TV show based fanfic involving Sonic and Kingdom Hearts. Ask anyting and they will answer it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Don't say it!

"You sure you're ready?" Link asks Nstorm who stares at the camera.

"Well I wouldn't be writing this story if I wasn't," Nstorm replies," and I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're gonna be fine!" Shadow shouts backstage," despite this stupid stories concept. I want to be back at my Shack!"

"Too bad!" Mao shouts with a clipboard in hand, and headset on also backstage." You're a part of this like all of us! Besides it gives me a chance to show off my awesome tech skills!"

"Which one is the stage lights!" Naxah shouts in the lightning area.

"Why do you come up with these ideas?" Storm asks un a chair against the east wall on stage. He is reading a book.

"Cause I get bored, and have nothing else to do," Nstorm replies pinching the bridge between his nose." Anyway, so the camera will come on and I'll introduce the story, concept, plot and whatever the hell is next. Then we explain that if the reader wants a certain character, topic, whatever just leave it in the review section cause the eliminators are watching."

"Who are they?" Link asks.

"The Illuminati of that will take down this story or something," Nstorm replies,"it doesn't help that we're talking about them. Anyway, then I'll bring in the characters with a magic horn-that Mao will hand to me. Also we need another member-my assistant."

"I'm here!' Storm shouts closing the book,"though I'll be here if you holler!"

"Anyway, we're bringing in what two games?"

"Kingdom Hearts and Sonic!" Shadow shouts.

"Okay let's go over the positions. I'm the host with my co-host, Storm, and Link's the camera man. Why can't Storm be it?"

"Cause I don't talk that much anyway," Link replies," that and he insisted."

"CAUSE I'M IN FOUR STORIES NOW!" Storm shouts.

"Anyway, Shadow is in charge of making sure the fan girls don't go crazy, Mao helps with everything but the lights which Naxah does. Missing something?"

"Yes, why can't you just have a no name crew?"

"Cause-you know I have no clue. Maybe it's because I'm trying to advertise some stories of mine."

"Then why am I here!?" Mao shouts.

"I don't know! Anyway there are a couple of rules we have to go over. One I don't know every single Sonic character, so be warned. Two is that I'm not going to do anything that involves the word Dick. Three is that I don't own the characters and games."

"Except Naxah and myself!" Storm adds.

"Except Naxah and Storm. Oh, and pray this works out cause I am not doing a remake. Anyway, keep in touch and beware of the eliminators! It doesn't help that we're talking about them! Anyway, Storm sign us out with the rock version of the Zelda opening theme song!"

Storm summons a guitar and plays the rock version of that song.

"We don't own anything besides Naxah and myself! Everything else belongs to the owners and have a blessed day!"

* * *

**Okay, pray this works cause I'm not about to take this down. Anyway, we do anything from dares to truths even questions! And maybe I should let you do the requests. Pm me or leave a review, but please leave a review. The more we have the more this thing can be overlooked! Also happy almost end of the summer students that are still out! Also good luck with whatever tests you have!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 We're on in five

"NSTORM!" Storm shouts walking into his dressing room," WE'RE ON IN FIVE!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET THESE STUPID PANTS ON!" Nstorm shouts trying to fit into some dress pants.

"WELL HURRY UP!" Storm shouts walking away.

Nstorm takes one more look at the card, that has all the questions on it, and sighs. He quickly laughs.

"Oh, Storm, consider this as payback," Nstorm chuckles.

* * *

"We're on in five, four, three, two-" Link says as the countdown starts.

"Lets hear it folks for the man with a plan, and something to spare, and if he doesn't please, you can have your money back, please welcome, your host Nstorm!" Shadow shouts in the mic area with Silver, who is eating a taco.

Nstorm runs onto the stage, his arms outstrected as he gives on of his evil grins. He looks at the camera as the crowd stops clapping.

"I am Nstorm, the host of this show, and boy, do I feel great!" Nstorm shouts pointing at the camera." Anyway, I have a show for you, so without further ado-" He grabs the thing Mao hands him, and presses it.

Suddenly, a pile of charcters from two series fall out of the sky as they land on an enormous mattress.

"What!?" Sonic shouts.

"What's going on?" Sora asks.

"Who's Nstorm?" Amy asks.

Nstorm walks up to them, with the card in his hands.

"Oh, just the creator behind this show, and we got some questions that need answering so would- Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Wave, Tails, Silver, Storm, Blaze, and Jet please step out while I answer a question."

The people do just that as Nstorm reads off his card.

**From werewolf99**

**Nstorm: Could you please name the Kingdom Hearts characters**

"Gladly! There's Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Lexaeus, Xemnas, Larxene, Xaldin, Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Vexen, Marluxia,Saix, and Luxord, then Aqua Terra, Ventus/Ven, Vanitas, Xehanort, Final Fantasy characters Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon-who is called Squall in his own game, Sephorith, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, the Gullwings, and then the Disney characters-but not the new one. Like Mickey, Donald, and Goofy then etc. Boy that was a mouthful. Anyway, on to the dares and etc.

**From werewolf99**

**Sonic: I dare you to go 5 shows getting rubbed in Spencer Franklin Ricardos' my male 6,500 pound gorilla characters' super, ultra, & mega disgusting, smelly, gross, & proud of it armpits  
Tails: Have you ever thought of having your own movie?  
Amy: What is your deepest secret?  
Silver: Have you ever thought about fan characters having their own movies?  
Nstorm: Could you please list the Kingdom of Hearts characters for me please?(answered)  
Blaze: What's the worst nickname you had ever been called?  
Wave: I dare you to find a girlfriend for Noah Raymond Thompson my male 3,800 pound panda bear character to date & marry  
Storm: I dare you to stick your face in a trolls butt  
Jet: What is your favorite movie actress?**

"Wait what!?" Storm shouts.

"That's my line!" Sonic shouts at him.

"Well I haven't really thought of that," Tails says shrugging," Sega, being the blockheads that they are, only want to showcase Sonic. In reality, the fans want their share."

"What does-never mind maybe if I knew what that meant," Silver replies.

"The fan made characters," Nstorm clarifies," at least I think."

"Hell yeah!" Silver shouts,"everyone needs their share!"

"Blaze's worst nickname?" Nstorm asks chuckling," how about Blazey Wazey Hazy!"  
"Yep, that's the worse," Blaze grumbles.

"How does that work?" Wave asks," I mean that's impossible!"

"This show is all about doing the impossible!" Nstorm shouts.

"My deepest secret is that I've secretly cheated on my diet!" Amy cries," I mean I'm a pound heavier."

Everyone stares at her.

"Favorite movie actress!" Jet exclaims then smiles," me!"

"Not a good answer!" Nstorm shouts.

"Fine, Roise o'Donald," Jet sighs.

"Aw somebody loves fat girls," Sonic says.

"Shut it Sonic, and you have to get your face rubbed in a gorilla's armpits for five shows!" Jet shouts

Spencer comes, grabs Sonic, and rubs his face in his armpits as he screams.

**From Glumshanks**

**Shadow:if you were to fight Sonic,Eggman,and Amy at the same time,do you think you would win**

"Please that's a horrible question!" Shadow shouts walking away.

"The answer is yes he would, and Storm?"

"NO I REFUSE TO DO IT!" Storm shouts as Nstorm grins.

"Okay folks, here's something that I like to call The Lingering Wall!"  
Nstorm points at the wall where the couch is at which lights up.

"If they refuse to do a dare, we can call it back, at any time, in any later show, so there's no escaping! Oh, and only I have control over this, so don't bother. Wait, I mean sort of. See, if you all keep requesting to see that dare, question, whatever, I have no choice but to fulfill it!"

Storm runs out as the dare is inscribed in the wall.

"Untill next time I'm Nstorm signing out of the very first show! Don't forget to type in your review and hit that button! Link disclaimer?"

"Nstorm only owns Storm and Naxah-everyone else belongs to their owners," Link says as the audience claps.

* * *

**Don't forget t review, follow, favorite etc. Yes I know it was short, but the more reviews I get, the more I'll fit in. That and I'm tired so goodnight! Oh, and beware!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Check, check DON'T RUN!

Nstorm walks in, eating a bowl of cereal, as the two games look at him. He slowly eats another spoonful, then makes the bowl disappear.

"What?" Nstorm asks.

"Can we have something to eat?" Sonic asks," I mean we get hungry too ya know!"

"Not now," Nstorm replies as everyone groans," we have to wait till we air in...five minutes!?"

"Where's my dress!?' Kairi shouts backstage as she is heard running around.

"Where's the food I ordered!?" Shadow shouts.

"Four minutes, people!" Mao shouts walking around.

"Can we eat!?" Sora groans.

"Geez, just give the man some food!" Storm shouts.

"LINK!?" Nstorm shouts running around," WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Somewhere in Hyrule Link is sleeping soundly.

* * *

_Five, four, three two-_

_You miserable dogs know what time it is, please welcome Nstorm!_

Nstorm quickly runs out with a baseball bat in his hands as the crowd claps. They laugh when he points at it then throws it backstage, where Mao catches it.

"Whazzup everybody!? Name's Nstorm, that man who creates stories like this, and, as always, do I have a show for you!" Nstorm shouts catching a mic that Mao throws at him.

The lights become dim as the crowd starts to take pictures, like a WWE wrestling match. The spotlight is on him.

"In this corner ranging from Sonic to the emo-like Shadow, they have Sonic Boom coming up, with Eggman looking like a Russian army general, please welcome TEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC!" Nstorm shouts pointing to the right where the Sonic crew is playing pool.

"And in the other corner ranging from the keyblade master Sora himself to the nobody leader Xemnas, they have KH3 coming up, and we're pretty sure they're about to become Final Fantasy, please welcome TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAERRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!" Nstorm shouts pointing to the left where the Kingdom Hearts crew is playing poker.

"And then there's Storm," Nstorm says throwing the mic away as the lights become normal," anyway-"

"Can we eat!?" Sonic shouts.

Nstorm claps his hands as everybody gets a bowl of cereal in their hands.

"I don't eat cereal," Lexaeus says.

Nstorm claps again as everybody is given what they want.

"Anyway, we have some questions and dares for you all, so let's go!" Nstorm asks taking out the card.

**From shadowpixie01**

**Don't hate me for this OK. Wave: who do you have a crush on? Amy: why the heck do you like Sonic so much?! Storm: *points at wall and smirks* I think you know my dare. Sonic: try to run as fast as you can with your face still in Spencer's armpit. Tails: What do you think is your best invention? Sora: What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you (besides what happened on Destiny Islands in the first game)?**

"Nobody hates you for this, except some people," Nstorm replies looking at Storm from the corner of his eye.

"Not telling!" Wave shouts looking away.

"INVALID!" Nstorm shouts," I WILL FIND OUT!"

"We assume that it has something to do with her being my fan girl," Sonic replies through a chilli dog," you know how they are."

"No, it's because I want you to marry me!?" Amy shouts as the fan girls go crazy and try to get on stage.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow shouts blasting them with chaos energy

"Why are we here?" Sora asks.

"Wait shouldn't Sonic be in the armpit?" Nstorm asks as he is put back in," whoops, we forgot about that. We have to let him eat at least. I'm not that cruel."

"So I don't have to do my dare?" Storm asks smiling.

"YOU STILL HAVE TO DO IT!" Nstorm shouts. "Sonic your dare?"

Sonic tries to do it, but instead only moves an inch.

"He's trying not to force himself in the armpit," Nstorm decides.

"Well, I did make the new and improved G.U.N truck," Tails says thinking.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Everybody shouts remembering the infamous G.U.N truck.

"Well, Sega doesn't want the fans to know!" Tails shouts," besides, who else would put that cool stuff on?"

"True that!" Sonic shouts muffled by the armpit, while giving a thumbs up," but who drives that thing!?"

"The crew behind Shadow Shack is on it, although it went off the wall a little, but I have to go on."

"Lets see the worse thing that has happened to me?" Sora asks giving his smirk," well I walked in on Kairi and Riku having sex."

The two blush as the KairixRiku fans and the anti ones fight.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouts as the two groups disappear in a flash of light.

"Okay then," Nstorm says," Sora the real answer?"

"Well the time where I saw Tifa's breasts," Sora replies.

"Sora that's a good thing," Cloud says as Tifa clocks him.

"Well there was a time where I had to have sex with Maleficent to save Kairi," Sora replies," or was I seeing her naked?"

"We're gonna assume that either one is bad," Riku says.

**From** **werewolf99**

**Silver, just to clear up your confusion yes i did mean fan made characters BTW. Blaze: What is your favorite color? Amy: What is your worst talent? Tails: I dare you to wear a I'm with stupid t-shirt Vector: I dare you to lick a trolls butt Charmy: If you had to pick any college that you want to go where will it be & why? Silver: I dare you to eat a peanut butter & pickle sandwich Knuckles: What's your biggest secret? Cream: What musical instrament can you play? Sora: I dare you to date Wave**

"WHAT!?" Sora shouts as everybody, mostly Kairi, looks at him." I HAVE TO DATE AN ANTHROMORPHIC ANIMAL!?"

"Yes you have to date an anti-" Nstorm begins when he looks at his card, which shows how to pronounce the word." Anthromorphic animal like how Storm has to stick his face in a troll's butt. I WILL PULL IT UP SO BE WARNED!"

"Please you'll never catch me!" Storm shouts running away faster than Sonic ever could.

"Red," Blaze scoffs.

"Lame!" Everyone shouts.

"Vector is backstage due to the graphic nature, and is most likely washing his mouth out," Nstorm says." At least Storm didn't have to do that. I think I hear him now. We'll let you know next chapter."  
"CHOCALATE!" Charmy shouts as everyone face palms.

"His mental capacity can't understand, so we're going to put it on the wall," Nstorm sighs as it is inscribed.

"My worse talent? HAVING BIG KNOCKERS!" Amy shouts.

"THAT'S NOT A TALENT!" Nstorm shouts," and that's a gift. I believe you mean sexy. But the fan photos got you covered."

"That's not bad!" Silver shouts eating a peanut butter and pickle sandwhich," though it's a little soggy, but still!"

"DON'T LET THE BOOGIE MAN GET ME!" Knuckles cries running away waving his arms in the air.

"Boogie man huh?" Rouge says.

"I can play the flute!' Cream shouts.

"Lame!" Shadow shouts backstage.

"That's impossible!" Tails shouts as the question is inscribed on the wall.

"Why is Charmy's-" Amy begins.

"I have a feeling that his intellect will improve," Nstorm says.

**From...no other than the host!**

**Sora: Admit it! You love Kairi, Namine, Tifa, Riku, Yuffie, and Ariel you dirty dog!**

**Kairi: Girl, admit it! You know what I mean!**

**Storm: YOU HAVE THE END OF THIS SHOW AND THE END OF NEXT TO DO IT OR I'M BRINGING IN MARTY THE TROLL!**

"Cream get out," Nstorm says as Cream walks out.

**Silver: Admit it! You have dirty pictures of Cream!**

**Shadow: Do you think you should have your own game again, only this time, better?**

**And to everyone not picked yet lucky bastards!**

"Yes it's true I do!" Sora shouts going on his knees and yelling at the celiling.

"No!" Kairi pouts," I will not admit that I am the reason why Riku thought he was a woman one time!"

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Riku shouts," THAT LETTER MESSED UP MY CHILDHOOD!"

"That's not what I meant," Nstorm replies.

"Hell no!" Silver shouts.

"YES SEGA NEEDS TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE OTHER CHARACTERS!" Shadow shouts," I'M TIRED OF LIVING IN MY RIVAL'S SHADOW!"

"Yes we're lucky!" Everyone else not picked shouts.

"Anyway, that's our show and Storm, wherever you are, you know what's in store! Signing out of our second episode, have a great day, and send some reviews! The box at the end of the page-the big white box-just type in your review, guest name if needed, and submit! Who knows you may be on the next episode!" Nstorm shouts looking at the camera.

"What about the special guest?" Link asks.

"Right! There's gonna be a special guest star next time, so let's-" Nstorm begins.

"SPIN. THE. WHEEL!" The audience shouts as he walks over to a wheel.

"Come on Busty Sora!" Nstorm shouts as he roughly spins it.

It lands on...wait what!?

"Anti-sora!?" Nstorm shouts quickly respinning.

It lands on Mario.

"Whew, don't want a brawl to break out," Nstorm says," anyway there you have it folks, and don't worry about missing a chapter cause all you got to do is review, and I'll put it in! Yep, I am fair to all! Except Storm who is in my mansion! I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU! Anyway, you can do anybody-including the host! Come on people! The crew members need some fun too! Right guys!?"

"Right!" Link shouts.

"Right!" Mao shouts.

"Right!" Naxah shouts.

"Depends!" Shadow shouts.

"And Storm is still gone," Nstorm says," anyway disclaimer?"

"Only Storm and Naxah are own by Storm-everyone else belongs to their owners," Mao says walking on stage.

"See ya next time!" Nstorm shouts.

* * *

**Leave a review in the box below! I'll be sure to put your question on the show! Also let everybody have their fun! Cause this show's gonna become chaotic once it gets popular! See ya nex time! STORM!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mic, Dic, Tic

"Yo Nstorm!" Mao shouts walking into his dressing room," Mario can't make it!"

"Are you kidding me?" Nstorm asks grabbing one of his cards and ripping it up," now I have to wait about three episodes!"

"Well, life ain't fair," Mao replies walking out.

* * *

_You know what time it is, please welcome Nstorm!_

Nstorm is already sitting on the couch as the two groups go over to their places.

"Welcome, my name is Nstorm, and boy do I have a show for you!" Nstorm shouts." Anyway, let's go on to our first dare."

A girl walks out as everybody looks at her.

**Hi my name is Xylia and I'm filling in for Silverbird22 cause ever since Lucina got confirmed for ssb4 she hasn't been herself (she is INSANE at the moment) in fact I'll show you guys **  
** *Silverbird22 cam* The author is in a box playing with handmade yarn dolls of the bbs trio (and MX) she then sets them all on fire while yelling "SO MUCH SMASH BROS."*end camera footage***

Aqua, Terra, and Ven look at each other nervously as the crowd gasps.

"Okay that shit's crazy!" Sonic shouts still in the armpit.

"Yeah me and my two other fellow OC's had to deal with that and other crazy things," Xylia says," anyways dare time!"

**From Silverbird22 filled in by Xylia**

**Sora and Kairi: Must fight MX to the death (hijacks the fight so MX can't win)**  
** Xemnas: must smile like this :)**  
** Saix: must be Xemnas's slave,**  
** BBS trio: murder Vanitas please! I will give you candy, and munny.**  
** Tidus: go back to your final fantasy game and tell us what you think of it.**  
** So anyone else want to help me murder MX anyone.**  
** (Long story short: Xylia is a failed replica of MX so she hates him and wants to kill him for all the things he's done she also hates all of his forms [Xemnas, Ansem SOD, Xigbar, Vanitas the list goes on])**  
** As my creator would say: That's all for now.**  
** Silverbird22: *gets out of box and sees Young Xehanort* Xeha! *glomps***  
** "Sol! She's loose!" Xylia shouts walking off stage.**

"Well the new Super Smash Bros does have a huge roster," Nstorm replies rubbing the back of his head," and adding a character that's similar to another, is in fact, crazy. Anyway I really hope that she feels better."

"Wait what!?" Master Xehanort shouts as the two approach him.

"Ready!?" Sora shouts summoning his keyblade.

Kairi nods as Master Xehanort runs away, nearly the entire cast of _Kingdom Hearts_ following them.

"Well it takes a village to kill a man," Nstorm chuckles as the audience laughs.

"How much?" The three ask as Vanitas slowly backs away from them.

"Depends," Nstorm replies," I can always pay you gys more than whatever she'll offer."

The three run after Vanitas, who runs away.

"That was interesting," Tidus replies walking in," and I thought Sora had it-wait they totally-"

"Yep, in a way, Sora's world was destroyed in the first game-similar to how your town was destroyed. Freaky ya?"

"THAT'S MY LINE BRUDDA!" Wakka shouts.

**From werewolf99 **

**Link: I dare you to sleep with a python Mao: I dare you to wear a diaper Naxah: What is your all-time favorite movie? Shadow: Why do you always call Silver pothead? Cream: I dare you to play a piano backwards Amy: What's the worst movie you had ever seen? Nstorm: I dare you to give Noah Raymond Thompson a gooey, stinky, smelly, & disgusting black slime bath Tails: Have you ever had Ramen Noodles? Vector: How did you enjoy your dare? Vanilla: I dare you to eat Oreos with peanut butter Sora: I dare you to sing I love you in Spanish to Amy**

**"Okay," Mao says walking out," don't laugh."**

**Everyone starts to laugh as he runs backstage.**

**"CAUSE HE IS ONE!" Shadow shouts.**

**"I don't know how to play the piano," Cream replies.**

**"Well Wreck-it-Ralp was nice," Naxah says to Nstorm who is giving the character a bath.**

**"Yes, but it has to be your all time favorite," Nstorm replies.**

**"But that is the only one I have seen," Naxah replies.**

**"FROZEN!" Amy shouts," CAUSE OF THAT STUPID SONG!"**

**"IF ANYBODY SINGS IT I WILL KILL YOU!" Nstorm shouts as some people open their mouths.**

**"It's not that bd," Vanilla says eating the food.**

**"Only when Amy doesn't try to kill me with her cooking," Tails mutters.**

**"I'm not that bad!" Amy denies.**

**"Face it-you suck!" Sonic shouts.**

**"IT TASTED LIKE CHICKEN!" Vector shouts rocking in a corner.**

**"We'll get Link to do that next chapter," Nstorm replies," otherwise we won't have a camera man anymore."**

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

"So de amo?" Sora asks as he is in front of Amy, a mic in his hands.

"No Te amo!" Nstorm snaps as this is the hundredth time he's told him.

"Okay," Sora says taking a deep breath," KAIRI'S BOOBS!"

Immediately, everybody flies backwards and starts to roll on the floor. Sora, realizing what he said, walks over to Kairi who is raising an eyebrow at him.

"I can explain!" Sora shouts.

"Anyway time for the next one," Nstorm decides.

**From shadowpixie01**

**Thanks for not hating me!  
Wave: you never answered my question  
Jet: What is your favorite Sonic game other than the ones you're in?  
Tails: *points at Yacker (if you forget Sonic Colors so help me)* You wouldn't happen to know what he is saying right and if so, please translate for me  
Storm: I'm going to keep pestering you until you do the dare  
Nstorm: What's your favorite character from Kingdom Hearts and Sonic?  
Creme: If you can play the flute, I dare you to play the Sonic Colors theme song  
Charmy: I dare to stop an idiot  
Sora: Sorry about this but...I dare to go on a date, for two shows , with Amy  
Amy: I dare you to stop having a crush on Sonic for four shows  
Link: What is your favorite TV show?  
Shadow: How do you feel about what Sega has done so far?  
Blaze: What the best thing that's happened to you?  
**

"NOT TELLING!" Wave shouts.

"INVAILD!" Nstorm shouts," YOU HAVE TO ANSWER OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET!"

Wave runs out the studio.

"Inscribe it on the damn wall," Nstorm mutters as it is," we'll keep asking her."

"Sonic Lost world!" Jet shouts.

Everyone looks at him.

"What?" Jet asks.

Cream plays a verse as Nstorm sighs.

"That' the first verse to _Speak with Your Heart _the closing theme to _Sonic Colors_," Nstorm sighs.

"But that's all I know," Cream says as Nstorm slaps his forehead.

"We'll get you lessons on how to play that," Nstorm says.

"How can you stop an idiot?" Charmy asks as Nstorm chops him on the head.

"When he wakes up, he'll be smarter," Nstorm says.

A blast is heard outside as Shadow walks back in.

"Yeah, the world of _Dora The Explorer_ is gone," Shadow says.

"We're gonna say you hate it," Nstorm replies.

"Favorite TV show?" Link asks smirking," well _Bad Zelda_."

"Link, that's a porno, and since when does she do that mess?"

Link shrugs.

"How is that possible?" Storm asks walking in.

"You never know," Nstorm says as he motions for the troll to come.

"Me getting laid by Sonic," Blaze replies.

"I didn't lay hands on her!" Sonic shouts.

"I'd never stoop so low again, guess I don't know my own strength!" Demyx finishes playing his guitar.

"Well, I don't have my translater," Tails replies as Storm turns toward him.

"I can-" Storm begins when Nstorm shoves his face into the trolls butt.

"Anyway, that's the show cause he's gonna be pissed! Anyway, Sora you'll have to date both of them at some point, and I'm thinking about getting a forum started. Technically, I already have one made. It's called Nstorm2themax so just leave a topic and I'll start it from there! Anyway, it's my life!" Nstorm shouts running away as that song plays.

"NSTORM!" Storm shouts chasing after him engulfed in lightning.

"Disclaimer!?" Nstorm shouts.

"Only Naxah and Storm are owned by Nstorm-everyone else their owners!" Everybody shouts.

* * *

**Check out the forum if you like and I gotta run. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Great," Storm replies looking at Nstorm's card," that idiot-"

"STORM!" Nstorm shouts walking into his dressing room and snatching the card out of his hand." What're you doing?"

"Looking at the card and seeing what's in store for me," Storm replies walking away.

"Jeez," Nstorm grumbles rubing the back of his head," can't even do whatever I want in private."

* * *

_Please welcome, N=Storm!_

Nstorm walks out with a pie in his hand, and throws it at Sora who hits it with a bat.

"Welcome to SKS!" Nstorm shouts as everyone on stage looks at him," our show name shortened!"

"Not gonna ask why that sounds like Ski's with out the stuff in between," Sonic replies still being in his punishment," how long do I have to go?"

"Another chapter or two," Nstorm replies," it also appears to me that we have some dares that haven't been answered. WAVE!"

Wave quickly runs off stage as Xemnas smiles like :) while Saix is on a leash.

"Anyway, my favorite character from Sonic is Sonic, but I also like Shadow, and hope that every character gets their own game!" Nstorm shouts," as for my Kingdom Herats character-"

"Don't mention Namine around him," Storm replies," he is obessed with her. I'm surprised she didn't get raped."

"Oh, I could never do any harm to a female," Nstorm replies looking at Marluxia from the corner of his eye." Anyway, let's get this show on the road.

Xols walks out from backstage.

**Hi im Xols and I'm filling in for Silverbird22... She hasn't recovered yet... You know the only reason she's that crazy is because Lucina was announced to be a playable character and she really wanted her to be playable but everyone else thought Chrom was going to be playable and Lucina would be a trophy so when she was announced crazy stuff happened...  
anyways Silverbird22 cam time  
*Silverbird22 cam*  
Silverbird22 is in a straight jacket, running around yelling "SO MUCH SMASH BROS." she then begins to hit her head on to the wall *end footage***

Everyone looks at each other nervously as Nstorm rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah...okay who got her in the straight jacket!?" Xols yells.

"That was me!" A voice shouts backstage.

Xols faceplams." Sol we agreed not to do the straight jacket!"

"THEN BLAME THE FACT THAT WE ARE THE ONLY THREE OC'S WITH HER AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE OF THE FACT ARIANA, MINI ME, ELI, MINI YOU, MIKA, AND DEMON WENT ON A TRIP!" Sol bellows.

"Wait where's Xylia?" Nstorm asks.

"Just let her finish," Storm sighs.

"Good point," Xols replies," anyways I'm just going to read the list."

**Silverbird22-filled in by Xols**

**DARES: Xemnas read your diary out loud (we all know you have a pink glittery one)  
Terra, Aqua and Ven: one we are sorry about the whole yarn doll thing Silverbird22 isn't herself, two have you killed Vani yet we already have the candy and munny. *holds up one million munny for each of them and a small bag of candy (sorry i think the younger versions of sol and i hid all the other candy somewhere we are still looking for the stash of it)*  
Everyone who followed Kairi and Sora: You guys are awesome... wait did us killing Xehanort stop kh 3 from happening?  
Gullwings: WHY IN FINAL FANTASY X-2 YOU DRESS LIKE STRIPPERS WHY? *teleports them to Final Fantasy X-2 so they can see there outfits in that game*  
Sonic: you can get out of the armpit now...  
Link: go into your wolf form (note this was requested by Silverbird22 during a rare moment when she wasn't insane and she said something other than so much smash bros.)  
Wakka and Tidus: In final fantasy x you guys are somewhere in your late teens to early twenties how the hell in kh 1 did you guys become 14 year olds? and how did you get to Destiny Islands in the first place from Zanarkand and Besaid?  
well thats all i have *sees fire in the background* CRAP THATS THE SIGNAL FLARE SHES LOOSE *RUNS OFFSTAGE**

"Well that's all I have," Xols says then sees the fire in the background," CRAP THATS THE SIGNAL FLARE SHES LOOSE!"

Xols runs offstage as Nstorm looks at the fire.

"Wait I thought-" Nstorm begins," not going to ask. I hope she gets better, not gonna ask about the crazy stuff, and whenever she's here, until she's not bannas in the head, could Storm watch over her if you need to bring her with you? He's good at crowd control."

"I ain't her OC!" Storm debates.

"Yeah, but if she's still crazy, and they have to bring her with them, I'd be comfortable if you're with them."

"Whatever, I'll just zap the girl hard enough to knock her out," Storm sighs.

Link is sleeping with the python backstage as Cloud walks up to him with a ringing alarm clock in his hands. He holds it next to Link's ear, but he doesn't wake up.

"WAKE UP!" Cloud bellows hitting him on the head with it repeadetly.

"Yeah, that's gonna take a while," Nstorm says," and this is fanfiction. The events that happen in Kingdom Hearts aren't affected. Well if the entire cast did battle with him-and I mean the good guys! I mean they would win due to numbers."

"Unless another Heartless war were to happen," Sora debates.

"Right," Nstorm repliespointing at him.

"We're supposed to revive them!" Mao whispers backstage as Nstorm's eyes become small.

"Anyway, thanks for remnding us that Sonic can get out next show! You came too early but still thank you!"

"Ya know I have no clue," Tidus repliesrubbing the back of his head," Wakka?"

"No clue brudda," Wakka replies thinking,"maybe we were carried off by a tidal wave."

"How the Final Fantasy characters got to the Kingdom Hearts world is beyond our knowledge, folks. We need somebody with a theory."

"Yeah we did although Ven can't eat any more candy," Aqua replies eyeing the blond.

"I will not eat spinach!" Ven shouts.

"I'm with you," Nstorm replies," and I can cover anything you need folks! But no sex."

"They're not back yet," Kairi says.

**From werewolf99 **

**Charmy: I dare you to stop watching wrestling Cream: Have you ever thought of taking piano lessons? Storm: I dare you to eat garbage Tails: Why are you afraid of thunderstorms? Amy: What's the worst tasting food you ever had? Vector: Have you ever consider having your own movie? Kari: I dare you to eat Ramen Noodles with hot sauce Vanilla: What's your favorite color? Link: What's your most deepest secret?**

Everyone looks at Kairi, who is forcing Sora to do her dare. After noticing she's being watched she quickly throws the bowl away, and moves to the side.

"Okay that was pay back for what he said," Kairi debates.

"You should be happy that you got bigger knockers than the ones in the first game!" Nstorm blurts out as she summons her keyblade." Er-I mean, Storm?"

"You're on your own and I will not do that!" Storm replies as Nstorm runs away from Kairi who is running after him.

"He's still knocked out," Vector replies," and of course! But Sega won't let me."

"Blame Sega and the comics for having me getting blown out of the sky," Tails grumbles.

"No," Cream replies.

"White," Vanilla replies.

"Figures," Everybody pouts.

"Well Sonic's chili dogs!" Amys shouts looking at the hedgehog.

"At least its better than the slop you make!" Sonic shouts.

"WAKE UP!" Cloud shouts still trying to wake him up.

"Anyway, I don't think he's going to be back, so-" Storm begins turning around at the camera.

Nstorm quickly shoves him aside, out of breath.

"Anyway, that's our show, and I want to see some new dares/people! We have variety! Whatever two series it may be, we have variety! Leave a review and we'll answer! Oh, and check out Nstorm2themax-my only forum! See ya!" Nstorm shouts running away again as Kairi runs after him.

Link finally wakes up as Cloud knocks him out.

"Damnit!" Cloud shouts.

* * *

**Just keep on running!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 We stand tall for pie!

"NSTORM!" Mao shouts running up to Nstorm who is about to enter the stage,

"What's the problem?" Nstorm asks.

"PIE DAY!" Mao shouts.

Nstorm jumps into the air, and runs on stage, way too early.

* * *

"Welcome, my name is Nstorm and boy do I have a show for you!" Nstorm shouts pointing at the camera.

_Yeah he came out too early, so yeah..._

Sol walks out with somebody on a leash

"Hi I'm Sol and if you couldn't tell the person on the leash is Silverbird22," Sol says then sees that the author isn't on a leash." Wait where is she..."

"GAH!" Terra shoutrs as Silverbird22 bites Terra's shoulder.

Everyone starts to laugh as Nstorm falls to the floor, and rolls.

"No bad Silver!" Sol shouts prying her out, walks outside, and ties her to the pole." Not my problem...Anyways sorry about that Terra, anyways she probably won't recover until the new smash bros. comes out but dare time!"

**Silverbird22 filled in by Sol**

**Terra: again we are sorry about Silverbird22 we have a few more weeks then we will be good and she will be sane.**  
**Nstorm: WE WILL ALLOW ANY BACK UP WE NEED IT (and Xylia was plotting to kill Xehanort in a corner last chapter)**  
**Xemnas: READ THE YOUR PINK GITTERY DIARY GOD DAMN IT.**  
**Ventus: *gives a pound of sugar*'you deserve it spinach is terrible,**  
**Aqua: If you are going to have Ven eat vegetables don't give him spinach.**  
**Sonic: get out of the armpit your scaring Xy, Xols and me when your in there.**  
**Kairi: JUST ASK SORA ON A DATE ALREADY (or start dating him)**  
**Nitromethane and Nami: *locks the two in a closet* you can't come out till chapter 6,**  
**That's what I have *gets text reads it* THANK KINGDOM HEARTS THE OTHER OC'S ARE BACK**

"You have my say in using Storm, who is electric," Nstorm replies," he can knock her out for the day, or calm her down if that's what you need. Just don't make him angry since he can...blow us all up if that happens. Just don't boss him around too much, and annoy him."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HA!" Storm laughs being chased by Kairi who is covered in red paint and feathers,

"GET BACK HERE!" Kairi shouts.

"I am out!" Sonic shouts," it's the six chapter!"

"Wait sixth!?" Nstorm gasps running over to the closet and trying to open it.

"Yay!" Ven shouts taking the sugar.

"Fine!" Aqua pouts.

"HOPEFULLY!" Terra shouts as Tifa patches up his shoulder.

"NO IT'S SECRETIVE!" Xemnas shouts as Nstorm gives the signal to Naxah.

"We won't make you if you don't want to," Nstorm replies as Xemnas places an alarm on the table where his diary is.

"We really don't care about him that much," Nstorm replies rubbing the back of his head," in a corner huh?"

**From shadowpixie01**

***a letter is in the place where shadowpixie01 normally is. It says:*  
Sorry if I'm getting annoying. Its just that Sonic and Kingdom Hearts are two of my favorite games. BTW, Charmy, I meant to say stop being an idiot.  
Wave: I'm gonna keep pestering you until you tell.  
Jet: I dare you to go on a date with Blaze (sorry Blaze)  
Blaze: I dare you to kiss Sonic  
Sonic: What is the dumbest thing you've ever done?  
Rouge: What is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you?  
Nstorm: Where the heck do your ideas from?  
Sora: What is your favorite song?  
Tails: Can you please get Yacker to stop following me, or at least translate what he is saying? (I would ask a friend of mine but she's...somewhere. I honestly don't know where)  
Silver: Just to have something cleared so I can tell some people I know to shush, do you have a crush on Blaze or not?  
*after the letter is read, it disappears and a black thornless rose takes its place***

"Huh," Nstorm replies picking up the rose and putting it in a vase," interesting."

"Telling Amy that I almost loved her," Sonic replies," she nearly had a spaz attack.'"

"Wait what?" Jet asks.

Silver quickly bashes Sonic on the head with a frying pan, shocking everybody.

"Silver?" Nstorm gasps," did you just knock out Sonic!?" He looks at the camera then smiles." Well there you have it folks, Silver does have a crush on Blaze."

"Shadow," Rouge purrs looking backstage," care to tell?"

"NO!" Shadow shouts walking out.

"_I gotchoo _by _Bowling For Soup!" _Sora exclaims," that and Rebecca Black."

"Why is he-never mind I'll give you my translator," Tails replies as Sonic wakes up.

"NO! THAT DIDN'T WORK!" Sonic shouts remembering what happened in _Sonic Colours. _

"We're on her tip also!" Nstorm shouts as Wave runs out," and where do I get my ideas from? My amazingly special mind!"

**From werewolf99 **

**Kairi: I dare you to kiss Storm Vanilla: Can you please get Cream to take piano lessons? Nstorm: I dare you to lick Owens' armpit that is covered in chocolate Cream: have you ever considered yourself having your own movie? Amy: Will Sonic ever marry you? Sonic: How did you enjoy your dare? Tails: I dare you to throw a stink bomb Vector**

Tails quickly chucks a stink bomb at Vector, and runs away, as the croc runs after him with a chainsaw.

Sora is strapped to a chair, and is trying to break free, due to the dare that will be on the wall.

"Maybe," Vanilla replies," if she'll let me. She already has flute lessons."

"I will not have a crush on Sonic!" Amy vows while taking the oath.

"Answer is varies," Nstorm replies." Wait who's-"

Nstorm is then forced into doing that said dare.

"DA HELL!?" Nstorm shouts looking around.

"Eh, it wasn't as bad as Amy's cooking," Sonic replies.

Naxah is behind Nstorm as she reads the diary aloud.

"Dear Diary, I caught Saix looking at me while I was giving the morning briefing. Oh how I wish he would just take me now," Naxah reads as Xemnas runs at Nstorm.

Naxah runs as Nstorm pushes him down.

"Anyway, that is our show and we don't think you are annoying! Fanfiction writing is annoying since it erases itself numerous times!' Nstorm replies as Mao puts a crate down in front of him. Nstorm opens the crate and takes out a pie, which he throws at the camera." PIE FIGHT!"

More crates are placed around as an all ou pie fight breaks out.

* * *

**OH HOW I LOVE PIE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Storm engulfs the Show

"Hello everybody and my name is Storm and-" Storm begins walking out.

"What the hell!? This isn't what we agreed on!" Nstorm shouts in a nearby closet.

"Anyway, we're gonna start from the top with this guy-" Storm replies.

"NO GODDAMN IT ARIANA WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE YOUNG SOL AND YOUNG XOLS WHEN WE ARE ON BABYSITTING DUTY!" A voice backstage shouts.

"BUT WE CAN'T BRING SIX YEAR OLDS TO A T RATED FIC ELI! BESIDES MIKA IS THERE WITH DEMON," Ariana shouts

Storm briefly looks at the crowd from the corner of his eye.

"AND SOL, XYLIA, AND XOLS WENT TO MANAGE SILVER'S ACCOUNT AND THEREFORE CAN'T HELP MIKA AND DEMON DO YOU KNOW HOW HETIC THOSE TWO ARE EVEN WHEN THERE NOT ON SUGARS ITS LIVING HELL!"

The two walk out on stage arguing with Silverbird22 in a straight jacket and on a leash.

"I like pie..." Silverbird says.

"...SHE SAID SOMETHING OTHER THAN SMASH BROS!" The two exclaim as they realize they're on stage.

"Well this is awkward," Ariana says.

"Let's just do the damned list," Eli says.

**Silverbird22 filled in by Eli and Ariana**

**Nstorm:... Your pie addiction almost mirrored Silverbird22's first days of insanity we recommend you don't watch anymore smash bros. trailers unless Naxah and Storm want to do this to you**.

One of them pulls on Silver's leash as she randomly starts chewing on Storm.

"WAIT WHAT NO BAD SILVER!," Eli shouts pulling her off.

Storm quickly becomes engulfed in lightning.

**Storm: We apologize can you knock her out right now please?**  
** Tidus and Wakka: At least think of any possible reasons you are 14 on destiny islands an d17 to 24 years old in ff x?**  
** Terra: we apologize about Silverbird22, again.**  
** Naxah: READ MORE OF THE DIARY OF XEMNAS WE WANT MORE XEMSAI MOMENTS!**  
** Nstorm and Nami: *locks in a closet again...* now you can't come out for a whole chapter (we thought the last chapter was the fourth for some reason sorry)**  
** Kairi and Sora: YOU TWO GET INTO THE CLOSET (its a different one) YOU CANT GET OUT UNTIL YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER, A DARE, OR TEN CHAPTER IF A DARE HAPPENS YOU GO BACK IN.**  
** Oh Xemmy I believe one has a certain slave named Saix *waits for realization to set in***  
** have fun Saix**

"That's all we got," Ariana says as her cell rings.

"ANSWER THE PIECE OF TECH DAMNIT!" Eli shouts.

Ariana answers phone.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS DID YOU LEAVE US WITH THESE TWO!?" The people on the other end shout loud enough for everyone to be heard.

"I told you this would happen," Eli says.

"Well shit wait where's Silverbird22?" Ariana asks.

"SO MUCH SMASH BROS," Silverbird22 says bitting Roxas.

"STORM!" The two shout dragging her offstage.

"Gladly," Storm says after the two.

"Be careful cause he-" Nstorm begins.

A loud explosion that shakes the studio, and the entire earth, follows. Then a loud whimper followed by groaning.

"Shit, he just blew half of our stage crew outta here," Nstorm says.

Storm walks back out satisfied.

"Anyway, I don't watch...Smash trailers...I'm just a black man who really loves pie," Nstorm replies chuckling," but it would take a lot for me to go insane. Like watching Boko No Pico. I might watch it, but for now I'll do whatever dare you want me to do."

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO HIM!?" Roxas shouts as Xion and Marluxia walk up to him with bandages." GET THAT GAY PIECE OF SHIT AWAY FROM ME!"

Marluxia walks back.

"Okay I bet on Nstorm watching Boko No Pico if they confess before chapter 13!" Storm exclaims making everyone gasp.

"And I bet that Storm will go out with Marluxia if that doesn't happen!" Nstorm shouts as everyone gasps.

"OH NO YOU DID-N'T!" Demyx shouts snapping his fingers.

"OH SNAP!" Riku shouts with an electric guitar in his hands," HOW COME EVERY TIME YOU COME AROUND MY LONDON LONDON BRIDGE WANNA GO DOWN LIKE LONDON LONDON LONDON WANNA GO DOWN LIKE-"

He stops when everyone is looking at him.

"Okay the I accept your challenge all mighty creator," Storm replies as his phone rings," hello? What the fuddle!? I'll be there in a few seconds!"

He disappears like the wind making Sonic nod in approvement.

"Well it could be-" Tidus begins as him and Wakka are at a table talking theories," no it would-"

"Brudda this shit's too hard!" Wakka shouts.

"We're gonna come back to them," Nstorm says," anyway on with the show! I am still the host no matter what!"

**someone comes and leaves quickly, leaving a pink thorn rose and a letter where shadowpixie01 normally sits. It reads:***  
** Sorry that I haven't shown up lately. I'm working on fanfics and one of my OC's was the only one available at the time. Anyways, here ya go.**  
** Wave: I'm waiting**  
** Jet: What's the dumbest thing you've ever done (don't say helped Eggman cause that does not count though it was dumb)**  
** Sonic: OK, so, to me, Metal Sonic looks nothing like you but I want your opinion on rather or not Sega was being an idiot when they made characters act like you looked like Metal Sonic.**  
** Shadow: Why the heck does Sega make characters confuse you and Sonic, I mean really**  
** Tails: Thank you. I found out that Yacker needed help with something so we got that fixed. (Sonic the translator works at the end of Sonic Colors)**  
** Vector: Who made you the leader of the Chaotix team (and please don't say yourself)**  
** Charmy: Are you any smarter?**  
** Silver: I dare you to kiss Amy**  
** Amy: What's your favorite Sonic video game (and don't say all of them)**  
** Blaze: Um...I think Eggman has the Sol Emeralds again.**  
** Eggman: Stop being evil**

"The last one is like a world without water," Sonic replies.

"Or without Tifa and her huge knockers that can destroy a watermelon!" Cloud shouts then quickly runs away.

"THEY ARE NOT THAT BIG!" Tifa shouts running after Cloud.

"Wave will not squeal no matter how much we try," Nstorm replies.

"I have no clue," Sonic replies," I mean I do, but the question's too complicated."

"Unlike my rival I can answer honestly and truthfully," Shadow says,"SEGA IS A BUNCH OF-"

Storm reappears with Naxah tied to a large pole.

"Yes, thank you," Tails replies looking at Sonic," SOMEBODY DOESN'T CRITIZE MY WORK!"

"Okay we used it on like these green alien dudes and it didn't work, so yeah, it DOESN'T WORK!" Sonic shouts.

"It's not fault that I told you to say no to their 'offer'," Tails replies rolling his eyes.

"THEY WANTED TO MATE WITH ME BY PUTTING EGGS IN MY PENIS!" Sonic shouts.

Everyone shudders.

"That is still T rated people!" Nstorm shouts," I have a rulebook!"

Jet is being chased by Tifa who found out that her pregnancy test was false.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tifa shouts as Jet summons his board.

"Okay it was the time I told Wave that I was...you know I'll come back to that one!" Jet shouts riding away.

"Don't piss off Tifa!" Cloud calls relaxing on the couch.

"Sega," Vector replies.

"Because you can't say yourself," Espio replies.

"Charmy is trying to figure out Time Travel," Nstorm says.

One of the Blavier( whatever the hell you call SilverxBlaze) has Silver in a chokehold and Shadow just watching.

"Yeah, I don't like him," Shadow replies.

"MUST NOT LIKE SONIC!" Amy shouts having a seizure.

"Let's never do this again," Sonic chuckles.

"What the hell Eggman!?" Blaze shouts.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME LUCKY EMARLDS!" Eggman shouts running away.

**Amy: I dare you to kiss Noah Raymond Thompson my male 4,000 pound panda bear character very passionate locked lips to lips**  
** Sonic: I dare you to make a cherry pie blindfolded**  
** Vector: I dare you to kiss Spencer Franklin Ricardos' butt**  
** Tails: Have you ever considered having your own movie?**  
** Rouge: I dare you to kick Knuckles in the private**  
** Vanilla: What's your deepest secret?**  
** Cream: Did you know that Spencer Franklin Ricardo also plays flute?**  
** Sora: I dare you to eat garbage**  
** Silver: Why do you get shy around Blaze?**

"I'M OUTIE!" Vector shouts walking out.

"Yeah we do dares even if they walk out, so he'll be back," Nstorm replies.

"Please that's easy," Sonic replies at a workplace with many ingredents as he is blindfolded.

"More on that next chapter," Storm replies.

Rouge kicks Knuckles in the privates as he hits himself in the privates with a hammer.

"Dude, she had to do it!" Demyx shouts as Knuckles is carried away on a stretcher.

"Well he had balls," Storm jests as everyone laughs.

"I answered that four chapters ago," Tails replies.

"No," Cream replies.

"Yeah we're interviewing her now due to the fact that it may be dark like Shadow's past," Nstorm replies.

"Because he loves her!" The fangirl shouts," RIGHT!?"

Silver nods as everyone looks at her.

"My name's Amber," The girl replies.

"Hey Amber," Everyone replies.

Amy does that and we're pretty sure she is trying too hard.

"FREEDOM!" Sora shouts running out of the closet and across the stage and out the door.

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" Shadow shouts running after him although he is the only security member.

"Okay that's our show," Storm replies.

"Great can we get out now?" Nstorm asks.

"Well no you see 'creator' I have a full proof plan. See if I keep you locked up, then I can do whatever I want, and eventually I will take over this show and soon the world!" Storm shouts with a dramatic flourish of his hands.

"Yeah, I'm calling Natasha," Nstorm replies.

"Don't call Natasha," Storm quickly says.

"I'm calling Natasha."

"No Natasha."

"MAO CALL HER!"

"MAO DON'T DO IT!"

"NO HABLO INGLES!" Mao shouts walking out the door.

"PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!" Sora shouts slung over Shadow's shoulder as he opens the door."NOOOOOOO!"

Sora is thrown in as Shadow slams the door and locks it.

"Naxah, Amber, Natasha, and Storm are owned by Nstorm," Shadow replies looking at the camera," everyone else their owners."

* * *

**Well that was interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 SENORITA! MERCY!

"Welcome to this show that may or may not be terminated due to a jet black-haired girl that looks like man in physic!" Storm shouts quickly looking around.

"Yep we called Natasha!" Nstorm shouts," and why am I tied to a chai while Namine is tied to a pole? You're just like ."

"Who the hell is that!?" Storm shouts confused.

"My weird as hell science teacher! Though he is funny as hell! Despite the fact he grows paramecium in a fish tank in his classroom, and we're going to look at them under a microscope next week! Then there's-"

"Good to know Creator, but IS SHE HERE YET!?"

"What's the deal with this "Natasha' anyway?" Master Xehanort asks.

"Oh she's Storm's crush, and killer," Nstorm replies," whenever he steps outta line she beats him into the line."

"IF SHE DOESN'T KILL ME!" Storm shouts," WHY DOES SHE EXIST!?"

"Well, the script called for three heroes-two female and one male-you the male Castile and Nicky the two heroines. Then I decided to kill off Nicky, hence changing the story dramatically. Natasha is the fourth heroine and her hard shell makes her ideal for you. The two O' you are opposites and-"

"STORM!" A voice cries as explosions are heard outside.

"Storm did you put the studio on top of a hill, and turned it into a fortress of the modern world, complete with a fire-breathing dragon above?"

"Yes, since she would have killed me by now. I called her a bitch, and then said I would rather date a frog than you."

"Storm you are a bigger idiot than me," Cloud replies.

"Good to know anyway this chapter is special since it is the eighth chapter, and despite the threat of death, we are going to the MAX!"

"Meaning?" Terra asks.

"Meaning that for the next few chapters...we the constants/prisoners/people/characters/why is Ms.O'Grady's voice playing in my head as I write this ask the questions. Yes, we will STILL answer viewer questions, but we like to spice it up. Hence why my name is Nstorm and not Nitromethane-which makes no sense. A gas storm? Well I do fart a lot, so I could see how that works. Anyway ask away but first you better bring her out!"

**"Yo girly get the hell out here!"**

**So... well Silverbird thought we should at least give you a list of where her ocs are from because she has a lot of them **  
** Sol, Xols, Xylia, Mika, and the young selves: kingdom hearts**  
** Demon: he hops around but he will eventually be most famous for various rolls in final fantasy fics**  
** Ariana: Final Fantasy X (as well as a guest appearance in kingdom hearts)**  
** Eli: Fire Emblem.**  
** *Mika appears looking worn down as she drags Silverbird on a leash and two arguing six year old girls***  
** Hi im Mika, with Silverbird, and Young Sol and Young Xols... Is anyone here a responsible baby-sitter if anyone is here *pushes the six year olds to them***  
** go of stage and look after them... (God dammit Demon why couldn't you not run off with Lightning tip later?)**  
**anyways ill just read the list.**  
**Xemnas: we are still waiting... hang on a second you look a lot like Xeha... (Mika was apprenticed in the keyblade with a younger Eraqus and Young Xehanort under the same master and she is in her teenage from which is WAY before bbs)**  
**MX: Xehanort is that you? Holy crap you're old... fuck it its Kingdom Hearts why am i questioning the logic?**  
** Terra: we are sorry about Silver, again.**  
** Every kingdom hearts chacter and Nstorm's ocs: can you read Silverbird22's new fic Capture the flag, kingdom hearts style? It really hasn't been looked at yet and feedback would be nice.**  
** well do to lack of sleep from those two *gestures to the young selves* thats all i got.**  
** *takes Silverbid22 offstage before collapsing into sleep***

"And we are too lazy to convert," Storm clarifies," and SHUT UP!"

Storm zaps the two girls that stop arguing, and fall into a coma.

"Storm did you...just knock out a pair of six-year-old girls?" Nstorm asks.

"SHIT!" Storm shouts quickly running over to them, and trying to wake them up," WAKE UP DAMNIT! SHE CAN'T KNOW OTHERWISE MY BUTT IS SCREWED!"

"And I don't think she'd appreciate you killing off her OC's," Nstorm adds," though you did us all a favor, and stopped the arguing. Now get the girl and author off the stage, and try to wake up the six-year olds. How to deal with girls? Easy just duck tape their mouths shut until they learn to get along! Now depending on the older versions, they may need to get along. In the worlds of Final Fantasy 13-2 You-"

"Can we just get on with the things already?" Xemnas sighs knocking out Naxah.

Xemnas is quickly zapped by Storm, who takes his diary.

_One Fanfic read later..._

"Vanitas just went full-blown insane," Storm says as Vanitas goes out to the front lines." Yeah, he's gonna die."

"Okay what the hell!?" Sora shouts," I have never-"

"Sora you went into one when you were fourteen,"Kairi interrupts.

Axel and Riku engage in a rematch.

"Wait so reading fanfic has an effect on certain characters?" Vexen asks observing," interesting."

"And we don't care what the rest of you think," Nstorm replies," anyway I'll leave a review later, since she did ask. Also I would like it if some of ya'll reading, that have accounts, request that I read a story of yours. I am fair, and will not criticize badly. Like chew you out over the trash you have written. Unless it is trash. I'll give you suggestions on how to improve etc. Although I am a sophomore in English ten, so my grammar etc is not as good as the others. I can point out some errors, but there are no mistakes in my writing. Just stupid passive voices that annoy the hell out of me."

"Bullshit!" Storm coughs.

"Shut up! I can erase you!"

"Yeah but-"

"MOMMY!" Vanitas screams.

"Yeah story time!" Storm shouts pulling a chair up and sitting in it.

Everybody on stage has a hard time fitting in one area.

"Dear Diary-"

_BOBBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO!_

"Today Saix was-"

_DODODODDODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODODDO!_

"Totally like obviously looking at that whore Marluxia who doesn't know what a BJA is! Like totally weird!"

_CCOCCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCCOCOCOOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOC!_

"But does Demyx like me or something cause he was totally trying to put the moves on me which was weird!"

_SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"Or does-"

"Storm are you making this up because you know she's coming?" Roxas asks as everyone tries not to laugh.

"No señor he literally put this!" Storm replies.

An explosion so great, so powerful, so mind bendingly strong, shakes the studio as Shadow drops his oatmeal. And Shaow get angry when he drop oatmeal.

"SSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM!" A voice shouts punching the titanium doors that are reinforced to hell and back.

"That bitch's as strong as The Hulk so-" Storm begins.

He quickly ducks as the doors fly into the wall behind him and shatter. And at the entrance stands a young teenage girl in tattered battle armor, and a blood lust in her eyes. She is so formidable that even Tifa is scared.

"What. The hell. Is wrong with you!?" The girl shouts slowly walking over to Storm who freezes on the spot," it's bad enough that our original story is gonna take longer, and we have to occupy this site, but now you're taking over this show? And you sent this weakling to fight me!?" She holds up the dazed body of Vanitas, that is mangled, and tosses it over her shoulder." And to top it all off you said that to me? That Storm the worse thing you should say to a women-"

"Well you're tougher than most women señorita!" Storm squeaks.

"SILENCE!" The girl orders causing him to flinch," NO EXCUSES STORM! NONE! NADDA! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

"Mercy Nasha?" Storm asks.

What follows is the ass whopping of a lifetime.

* * *

"Okay then," Natasha says in a blue dress that shines. She is un-battle torned and is beautiful," so until we find out where Storm threw the key, you two will be in there for a while."

"Yeah don't worry!" Nstorm replies," there's food in here!"

"Sweet!" Demyx replies.

"Anyway, that should wrap up our show for now, so disclaimer?" Natasha asks.

Vanitas walks on stage carried by Terra and Aqua.

"Storm, Naxah, and the beautiful, fierce Amazon who kicked my ass, Natasha are owned by Nstorm," Vanitas groans." everyone else you own each other or whatever the hell. I want some cookies!"

"And all is well with the world," Nstorm replies.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 We're unsure what to say

"Hello and welcome to The Sonic Kingdom Show!" Natasha greets already on stage," I'm Natasha the new co-host since Storm...is on vacation, and we have a show for you!"

"I like her already," Xigbar whispers to Xemnas who nods,

"Let's start with shadowpixie01!" Natasha shouts.

**Hey guys. I know I've been gone (one of the OC's weren't exactly sane so...) but I'm back. Anyways, on with the dares and questions.  
Nstorm: *points at somewhat destroyed stage* um...why?  
Tails: I have never really criticized your inventions for one. Two: What's the best game of the Sonic series in your opinion?  
Sora: What is most stupid thing that you have done?  
Eggman: *gets Sol Emeralds without him knowing*  
Blaze: *gives her the Sol Emeralds* What's the dumbest thing you have ever done?  
I know that was rather short for me probably but I'm also getting ready to post some stories (that comment is not intended for advertising) *phone rings. She picks it up* Oh boy. *disappears, leaving a single pink and black thorn rose***

**"Okay then," Natasha replies picking up the rose and holding it," I'm going to hang on to this."**

**"Storm was the reason why the backstage was destroyed," Nstorm replies still in the closet," he zapped Silverbird22 so yeah. And the giant hole in the middle is from Natasha kicking Storm's ass to hell and back."**

**"I was talking about SONIC!" Tails shouts looking at Sonic," but its good to know. The Sonic game that's the best? Not Sonic Lost World."**

**"Oh come on!" Sonic debates," that one was pretty good."**

**"Easy SIGNING UP FOR THIS!" Sora shouts still in the closet with Kairi.**

**"Sora you were forced!" Nstorm debates." INVAILD!"**

**"Leaving the Sol Emeralds alone!" Blaze shouts then realizes they're gone," WHAT THE HELL EGGMAN!?"**

**"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME LUCKY EMERALDS!" Eggman shouts running out the studio.**

**"Yeah we have no clue why the words are big, and what he does with them," Nstorm replies breaking the fourth wall." Never mind."**

**"Anyway, please welcome another one of Silverbird's OC's!" **

"Storm what have you done!?" Demon shouts walking onstage," if a sane Silverbird finds out about this we are going to be poked full of holes..." A pause to let everyone say WTF!" She is very protective of those two as they are her FIRST OC's.( Their older selves came into being later) Anyways I'm going to read the list.

**Nstorm: good to know you liked it and why did Vani go insane? (We can't tell if it's cause of the x-blade replica or how we called him gothic or because of Dark) **

**Aqua, Terra and Ven: so how did you guys like it? **

**Riku and Axel: *pokes repeatedly* wow still concentrated. **

**Master Xehanort: *evil laugh* we have ruined your plans for kingdom hearts! **

"That's all I got," Demon says as thunder rumbles in the distance as Demon visibly becomes pale," shit ... Evey, Kurai, and Dark are coming to visit we need to hide the young selves."

Demon runs offstage.

"On behalf of Natasha's case, I apologize for Storm," Nstorm replies," he can get a little carried away sometimes."

"And he is now working to try to get them out of the coma," Natasha replies then giggles,"after some threatening that is."

"HOW DO I FIX THIS!" Storm yells backstage.

"FIGURE IT OUT!" Natasha yells back.

"I got it!" Storm replies," I need about ten kilos of sugar."

"Storm, we are not letting you give the kids that much sugar," Natasha and Nstorm sigh," we are trying to get them out of a coma, not kill them."

"I was going to put about it in a gallon of soda," Storm replies." Worse comes to shove I can go Thunder God and incapite them."

"Storm that's not the answer to everything!" Nstorm shouts.

"Put it in a liter of soda," Natasha suggests.

"Terra don't be scared of Xemmy-Wemmy!" Demyx shouts as the Organization laughs.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Xemnas shouts.

"I liked it," Aqua replies.

"So did I," Ven agrees.

"I don't care," Master Xehanort replies.

"Yeah it may have something to do with him being the Emo Sora so yeah," Nstorm replies," other than that I have no clue."

"Finally this guy!"

**werewolf99 **

**I am still waiting for Vector to do his dare. Amy: I dare you to marry Sonic Charmy: I dare you to go 6 weeks without watching wrestling Cream: I dare you to wear a fruit hat Tails: Are you ever tired of being" just a sidekick to Sonic? Rouge: Have you ever considered giving up treasure hunting & did you know that Spencer Franklin Ricardo my male gorilla character also loves jewelry? Vanilla: What is one secret that you have that even Cream doesn't know about you? Storm: I dare you to get kicked in the head by Natasha**

"NO WAY!" Nstorm shouts," NO WAY! HE COULD DIE! AND I STILL NEED HIM AND EVEN THOUGH HE'S ANNOYING HE'S MY ONLY MALE OC THAT I USE!"

"Yeah, I'm going to think about that one," Vanilla replies.

"Yes, but Sega won't allow me my own game," Tails replies.

Cream has on a fruit hat, running from fruit flies.

"Who brought in the fruit flies!?" Nstorm shouts.

"Charmy is still trying to figure out time travel so he'll be able to do it," Vector replies from nowhere.

"Yeah we have no clue where the hell he went," Nstorm replies.

"Maybe, and no," Rouge replies.

"SONIC!" Amy shouts as Sonic goes Super and flies into space.

"IT'S NO USE!" Sonic shouts.

Silver goes Super and goes after him.

"Anyway-" Natasha begins.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Natasha shouts.

"Soryy Demon!" Storm shouts," I was trying to hit those hyper girls! On the bright side it worked!"

"Disclaimer?!" Natasha growls going backstage.

"Storm, Naxah, and Natasha are owned by me," Nstorm replies getting out of his bondage," everyone else their owners."

Storm runs from backstage being chased by Natasha.

"I'M SORRY SENORITA!" Storm shouts.

* * *

**Hope that Natasha doesn't kill him...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Switching and Shutting**

**"You want more!?" A voice shouts as the entire studio becomes dark," then you got it!"**

**When the lights come on Nstorm is standing at the edge of the stage wearing a big cardboard box. Everyone looks at him funny.**

**"Wait-" Roxas begins.**

**"They found the key that was in the lake of Setolis, that one of my OC's got," Nstorm replies," as for my clothes they smelled of sweat and semen."**

**He gives a confused look at the word semen.**

**"Anyway, we have a lot to do, so would Natasha do the honors cause I gotta get some clothes," Nstorm says walking off the stage.**

**Natasha walks and stands where he was. She shrugs.**

**"We're just happy that he's back, and we have only three chapters until he has to do the dare," Natasha replies," we'll remind you later, but without further ado, I present these guys!"**

**A group is summoned out of thin air.**

**"I have no idea what just happened," Evey says.**

**"Agreed," Kurai and Dark agree.**

**"I WANT CANDY!" Young Sol shouts.**

**"I WANT CANDY TOO!" Young Xols shouts then sees Storm who appears to be sleeping on the sofa chair." HEY YOU'RE THAT GUY THAT-"**

**Her mouth is covered by her older self.**

**"If you stay quiet I'll give you candy," Xols whispers.**

**Sol covers her young selfs mouth.**

**"I will let you ride a chocobo if you stay quiet," Sol whispers.**

**The young selves nod as they take their hands off their mouths.**

**"Yeah, uh, don't remind us," Nstorm replies walking onstage while putting on his yellow and gray jacket.**

**Kurai clears their throat.**

**"And now presenting the newly sane Silverbird22!" Kurai shouts.**

**She walks on as a collective gasp plays out, along with a whimper from Terra and Roxas. But mostly Terra.**

**"Yeah, I control that shit, so..." Nstorm replies confused," you know what? I'm gonna ditch that rule."**

**"Yeah that's a stupid one," Blaze agrees.**

**"What is there something on my face?" Silverbird22 asks.**

**"YOU DON'T REMEMBER!?" All the Oc's shout in usion with everyone but Nstorm.**

**"When the mind goes insane, as soon as they recover, they forget everything," He replies shrugging," or some weird mess."**

**"All I remember is a feeling of the sand not where I came from but-" Silverbird22 sings.**

**"Seriously Fandom Hearts?" Evey asks.**

**"Yes it was needed...and why are Roxas and Terra wrapped in bandages? But I can hazily remember a pie fight and a giant explosion.. NOW TO THE LIST!"**

**(oc note don't remind her of anything if you want to live)  
Terra: Can I have a hug (you are my favorite character in all of kingdom hearts)  
Roxas: DYE YOUR HAIR ORANGE!  
Riku and Axel: *pokes* wow how is it possible to be that concentrated in a staring contest...  
Nstorm: As a form of therapy Storm could be in my capture the flag story (he looks like he needs it)  
Storm: *pours a bucket of water on him* wait for it wait for it...**

**"WATCH FANDOM HEARTS ITS FUNNY!" They all shout waving," CIAO!"  
"NO!" Terra shouts running away," STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

**"Yeah he's been like that ever since," Aqua replies," he'll be fine eventually.**

**"Wait what!?" Roxas shouts.**

**"Naxah!" Nstorm shouts as Naxah runs out with dying materials in her hands.**

**"NO! STAY AWAY!" Roxas shouts running away.**

**"But I'm just trying to help Master!" Naxah shouts.**

**"Okay then," Nstorm replies," um, if he gets out of hand, I'll reconsider, but Storm is ADHD so that's why he acts like that. Most of the time."**

**"That and a shoot first and ask questions later philosophy," Natasha adds," try being in a story with him."**

**Storm wakes up, and sends a lightning bolt at Silverbird22, but it is sucked up like a vacuum, and returned at him. **

**"What just happened!?" Storm shouts looking around," all I remember is the feeling of the ground, that my head hit, but-"**

**"Storm, you are not in Fandom Hearts," Nstorm replies," and I'm busy with getting my stories updated, as I have a tough schedule, but I will find some time to myself to watch it."**

**A card magically is in his hand as everyone becomes confused.**

**From The Lord of Dragons-Xehanort that has this ridiculous name**

**I WANT EVERYONE TO BOW DOWN TO ME!**

**"INVAILD!" Nstorm shouts as that card disappears and another is in his hands.**

**From The Gullwings**

**WE WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! Oh and I dare Tidus to walk around in a thong...with pants on of course.**

**"Aw, do I have to!?" Tidus whines as Nstorm shakes his head.**

**From Xion-Axel-Demyx**

**ROXAS GET IN THE CLOSET WITH XION AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS!**

**"Yeah he's preoccupied now," Nstorm replies.**

**From Nstorm**

**Everyone will be involved in a parody of a certain song or a made up song.**

**"Anyway, we're gonna take a fifteen minute break, so..."**

**The stage goes black.**

_**Stay Fresh!**_

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

* * *

"Okay we're back, and its time for another person to come on," Nstorm replies.

four people are arguing over something silently*

Hey guys. These are my main four OCs, Araygel, Alycy, Acrian, and Ashlena (Alena for short). Anyways, sorry about disappearing last time. Had to manage a problem *glances at Araygel and Alycy as she says this*

Alena has the list this time so, Alena, please proceed. Alena: OK so here we go.

*shadowpixie01 stands by Araygel as Alena reads the list*  
Rouge: What's your favorite thing to do besides treasure hunting?  
Wave: What's the dumbest thing someone has ever said to you (excluding anything Jet said)?  
Eggman: If you have an IQ of 300, why do you act like you have an IQ of 0 (don't start ranting about Sega's stupidity either)  
Storm: Just a suggestion, find a way to vent your anger into things that have a purpose and won't destroy something or possibly kill someone.  
Blaze: *hands her the real Sol Emeralds while Eggman continues to be overprotective of the decoy ones* Make sure Eggman doesn't find those please  
Creme: If you could be anyone else in the world for a year, who would it be (that goes to anyone else who wants to answer)?  
Charmy: *finds him and gets him on stage* Why were you gone and please tell me your not an idiot anymore.  
Amy: *sees her chasing Sonic who is still in super form* You do realize you're not catching him right?  
Silver: If you get Sonic back here, no pun intended but, its gonna be chaos so please don't.  
Shadow: *notices Shadow's not chasing Sonic and says quietly to self: At least he has some common sense.* What's your favorite band/music artist?  
Sonic: I hope you realize your just tiring yourself  
*shadowpixie01 starts talking again* So that's the list. By the way, I have two new stories out as I did say I would be posting. Please read them if you can and review. I'm not having to leave this time unless certain people decide that they're gonna start fighting. Again. *glances at Alycy, Araygel, and Acrian*

"Easy management idea," Nstorm says," try putting them in a situation that requires they work together."

"I'm ADHD bitch!" Storm shouts being clocked by Natasha.

"Or Natasha since she's like a drill instructor," Nstorm adds.

"MY DICK!" Jet shouts as everyone looks at him.

"Niger, this is supposed to be a curse free show!" Demyx shouts.

"Yeah, we're gonna close out that question due to Jet," Nstorm replies looking at Jet

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MY LUCKY EMERALDS!" Eggman shouts running off with both sets.

"What the-" Blaze begins then sighs," forget it!"

"Because he's been hit in the head one too many times by Sonic," Tails replies," or that's a theory."

"Me," Shadow replies," or Crush something-they do all of our music."

"Yet Sega can't make any decent games," Nstorm mutters." Anyway, we will let the idiots tire themselves out."

"Strip teasing," Rouge replies.

"Yeah Charmy muttered something about being disturbed and flew out," Vector says.

"Storm should be fine once I get my original story running, and he gets some action. I may decide to give him away. And I'm busy, so I will read your stories after I'm done."

**From werewolf99**

**Sonic: I dare you & Natasha to have a bowling tournament & lose on purpose so she could wrap you up as a pizza**  
** Amy: Why are you always so gassy?**  
** Rouge: I dare you to take Spencer Franklin Ricardo shopping the mall**  
** Tails: I dare you to take Amys' piko-piko hammer & whack the Sega president on the head**  
** Vector: What is your deepest secret that nobody knows about you?**  
** Vanilla: What's the hardest thing you ever try to cook?**  
** Espio: I dare you to give Vector a major wedgie & dip him in a tub full of slugs**  
** Silver: Have you ever considered getting a haircut so that way nobody will ever call you weed head anymore?**  
** Blaze: I dare you to do the splits while wearing a gorilla costume**

**"**Either way, he's going to get wrapped anyway," Nstorm replies as Natasha goes to get Sonic.

"Nasha will not lose, so he's going to have to put the skills on," Storm replies rubbing his arm," she hates it when a male goes easy on her."

"Tails will give us a report later," Nstorm replies as Tails goes commando.

"MOMMY!" Vector shouts running away from Espio who has a fishing rod in hand.

"That's another author but I'll be happy to answer that," Nstorm replies," it's because of her metabolism-"

_BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! SHA-SHA-SHA-HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! EEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nstorm shouts looking around," SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM!"

Storm walks out covered in dust and ashes, his clothes ripped and burned.

"Yeah, I had to fight the heating vent," Storm replies.

"HEATING VENT!? THAT SHIT COST 300!" Nstorm bellows.

"And the basement level is destroyed, and...um...Naxah is...in a coma...with broken bones...and I'm guessing she's dead?" Storm adds although its more like a question.

Nstorm's left eye twitches as metal music is heard.

"THAT'S IT IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO THERAPY!"

"Wait Nstorm let's be rational here!" Storm shouts as two swat team members appear beside him." I-I thought what we had was special!"

"Well, I have developed a liking for Naxah, who is sweet as honey," Nstorm replies," that and I had weird thoughts about her. Anyway, see ya!"

"No!" Storm shouts being seized by the members," NO! NO! I'M SORRY! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Storm screams as he is taken away.

"Anyway, Silverbird22 you have possession over Storm to put in whatever stories you want. I just want him out for now."

"Why are you forcing him-" Axel begins.

"She suggested it, and technically she needs permission so yeah. Anyway that's our show and it's been six days since any of my stories have been updated, so I'm busy. Anyway see ya next time!"

* * *

**Yoo want more? You'll get something from me but delays. Anyway, have a great weekend and please don't stop the party. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**"We don't need to remind Silver of the events that-" Nstorm begins shouting at Mao who is offstage. He then looks at the camera, noticing that they're live. He clears his throat and stands up straight." Okay then, um yeah this is awkward. Luckily I didn't spill the beans, otherwise Natasha would have to kill me. Impossible I know, but yeah. Anyway, welcome and there's a matter I should address. Actually that can wait."**

**"Say why did you pawn Storm again?" Axel asks.**

**"He got a little out of hand," Nstorm replies," luckily he didn't go into his Thunder God trance. Which is basically when he is engulfed in electricity, and his hair kind of spikes up. He is able to cause widespread destruction-kin of like Zeus sending a lightning bolt at the planet. As long as he absorbs electricity-whether he is hit by it or not-he can stay in that form. As long as he has electricity in his veins. Now he can handle that much of electricity, but its kinda...dangerous since he gets cocky easily."**

**"Wow that was nearly two hundred words in the beginning alone," Xemnas gasps unamused.**

**"And its over right about now," Nstorm replies with the same attitude," anyway you know what to do. And are you all setting up camp in the backstage area? Not that it bothers me, but I keep smelling bacon and eggs everything I'm back there. You two know what I'm talking about."**

**"I was given the full charge of the list today, and there's no OC's...Storm is just being okay in therapy where we now introduce the Storm cam," Kurai says.**

**"Are all of her OC's female?" Natasha whispers to Nstorm as she wraps up Sonic like a pizza.**

**Nstorm shrugs.**

***Storm cam*  
Storm is standing in the world that never was being chased by an army of Anti Black coats and Armored Ventus Nightmares (Just. Don't. Ask.) He then proceeds to shock them but more come and overwhelm him. Silver then comes out with Evey and the two silently begin to yell at Dark*end footage***

**"Note to self never place Dark in charge of therapy sessions," Kurai says.**

(long story short: Since Evey, Dark, Silver and Kurai are from the realm of sleep they can control Dream Eaters kinda, more of just of a specific kings of Dream Eater family or that one kind of dream eater. Silver-Meow-wow family. Kurai-Necho Cat family. Evey-R&R Seals, Dark- Anti Black coats and Armored Ventus nightmares we seriously have no idea how he controls the bosses either)

**"Anyways Silver should want me to do the list now."**

**"I have no clue what the hell they're talking about folks," Nstorm replies," I haven't played Dream Drop Distance."**

Terra and Roxas: Why do you two have bandages? Did some sort of rouge Dream Eater/Unversed/Heartless/Nobody get you two?  
Nstorm: Sometime in the next weekend or so Capture the flag story shall be updated can you read it to make sure Storm is not OOC?  
Riku and Axel: OKAY HOW IS BEING ABLE TO BE IN A STARING CONTEST THAT LONG EVEN HUMANLY POSSIBLE!?  
(Silverbird22 note: No i do not actually do this in the next dare its meant to be funny in a weird way)  
Everyone: Silver can't find her homemade dolls of the bbs trio, do you guys know where they are? If you do they are very important to her as she made them by herself... to be honest we have no idea what she does with them but I've found the Terra and Aqua dolls to be in strange positions and Ventus's doll just seems to be with her Vanitas doll a lot in the same positions okay now that I think about Silver should probably get rid of those dolls...  
Ventus: Can i have a hug? (you're my favorite character in kh) (Authors note: its true for the real life Kurai)  
"Well that's the list, now to question storm why the young selves were covered in soot..."

**"What the hell is he doing?" Nstorm mutters.**

**"Storm is just being Storm," Natasha replies," and I think he did it on purpose because he got bored."**

**"Yeah, that makes sense," Nstorm replies," anyway, I forgot to mention that he has swords you know. Originally the holy swords Sol and Luna or Sun and Moon, he has Fenir and Bellona. Fenir is a sword that has a dragon's tail wrapped around the actual blade, it glows a bright yellow. Bellona is basically the Bonecrusher sword-jagged shark teeth edges and it glows a deep dark. They can basically seal off the light of a world, or seal off the darkness and stop it from spreading. When the two blades glow he can unleash a light and dark X-slash. He mostly relies on speed, having a high acrobatic movement or whatever you want to call it, and he holds his swords like Ven does. Only he doesn't twirl them. He swings vertically, horizontally and occasionally swings normally. He mostly uses moves that involve X-slashes. He can confuse his enemies by being at one place then create a mirror image in that one place for a split second, and reappear in another. And he also has a period where his reaction time improves. It's mostly in situations that require you to act at the last second-and I'm rambling again."**

**"Nearly a thousand," Xemnas mutters.**

**"Oh shut up you silver-haired gay!" Nstorm shouts.**

**"Well-" The two begin.**

**"You do it and you won't be able to reproduce," Nstorm warns," and I will."**

**"He's mine!" A teenage Aqua shouts hugging Ven like a lifeline.**

**"Yep, time has been broken," Nstorm replies.**

**"We're gonna leave them alone due to the fact they're idiots," Xion replies in the closet with Roxas.**

**"Okay, Sora it's not that bad," Nstorm replies,"Roxas has to be in there until he confesses while you have to be there for two more chapters. Be a good sport and confess!"**

**"No!" Sora pouts.**

**"Nstorm remember-" Mao begins.**

**"Yeah, but we may have to trash it," Nstorm replies," after that."**

**From werewolf99**

**Cream: I dare you to take piano lessons  
Amy: What is the worst food you had ever tasted?  
Knuckles: I dare you to wear a really disgusting smelly diaper  
Shadow: I dare you to wear a fruit hat  
Silver: What country would you like to visit someday?  
Vanilla: Have you ever wanted your own movie?  
Tails: If EGGMAN has a IQ of 300 then why are you always smarter than him?  
Blaze: please do my dare from the previous chapter  
Nstorm: Can you please add Mario characters so that way i add them to the list?  
Rouge: How's the previous dare going?**

**"Piano serousily?" Nstorm asks then looks at the flute teacher," yeah you're fired."**

**" Either Sega's an idiot, or that the fact that Tails is-you know I don't know," Sonic replies.**

**"He's still doing that dare?" Sally asks.**

**"Sonic's cooking," Amy replies in a wedding dress.**

**Sonic begins to scream, his night mares becoming true.**

**"Nope get out!" Nstorm shouts pushing Knuckles out of the studio, and locking the door," lock the others."**

**"Nstorm I can't believe you forgot about that," Blaze replies getting ready.**

**"Storm's the idiot that blew up the basement level," Nstorm replies." I had to closeup early to get another one. Luckily Black Dynamite was here to help."**

**Nstorm's phone rings as he answers it.**

**"THIS IS LIKE SHOPPING WITH KNUCKLES!" Rouge shouts loud enough for everyone to hear her. And she's not on speaker phone." Only that he isn't an idiot in shopping, and makes sleazy remarks."**

**"GIRLS IN AMERICA!" Silver blurts out," THEY'RE BETTER THAN BLAZE!"**

**"WHAT!?" Blaze shouts storming toward him in a gorilla suit.**

**"Stop!" Nstorm shouts," you have to do the splits."**

**"I'll get you later!" Blaze shouts trying to do the splits," how can I do this!?"**

**"Hope you're wearing underware."**

**"I'm not!" Blaze shouts," because of Wave!"**

**"No," Vanilla says.**

**"Sonic can wear it," Shadow replies grinning at Sonic.**

**"Okay, how am I going to keep up with them if I do?" Nstorm asks then sighs," they'll be here next chapter, so we now have a trinity going. Oh boy."**

**The lights turn off as Nstorm snaps his fingers.**

* * *

**And here they are folks! Now I gotta get enough unused dares on the wall.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Rocking Out and Time's ticking**

**"Stacy can't you just see you're just not the girl for me! I think I'm in love with Stacy's mom!" Nstorm shouts with his headphones on, and is busy rocking out in the sofa chair.**

**"Yeah, he's been like that since he got back from church today," Natasha replies as everyone shrugs.**

**"And I al...most had you but I guess that doesn't cut it!" Nstorm sings.**

**"_Bowling For Soup _for the win!" Sonic shouts running around.**

**"STOP CALLING ME VENNY!" Ventus shouts walking away from Aqua who is following him.**

**"STAY AWAY!" Terra shouts running away from a puppy.**

**"I like big-" Demyx begins when everyone stares at him.**

**"Silverbird22 just get out here before _I_ lose my sanity," Natasha sighs," men."**

**"Tell me about it!" Xion shouts in the closet.**

**"Not all of my Ocs are female," Silver says as Shadow places her on the sofa," Demon, Dark, and Kurai are guys, not girls."**

**"Yeah Natasha is worried that he might fall in love with one of them, cause SHE'S THE GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT!" Nstorm replies pointing at Natasha who blushes.**

**"As if!" Natasha pouts crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Everyone else just decided to go on some unspeakably long trip to Spira. No idea why. Anyways on to the list."**

**Nstorm: sorry Kurai just thought he explain why there where dream eaters running around.**

**"I know the concept of Dream Drop Distance, I just don't know the Dr****eam Eaters," Nstorm replies.**

**"How can you hear?" Xehanort asks.**

**"His awesome author powers!" Demyx shouts.**

**Roxas, Xion and Namine: *Pulls Xion out from the closet where she and Roxas where in and pushes in Namine* Roxas and Nami have to stay there until they confess their love, for another dare and chapter 17 whatever one comes first.  
Riku: Some people ship you with Mickey mouse. You're thoughts (I think its disgusting)  
Aqua: Ventus is somewhere around 14 he can take care of himself stop being over protective of Ven-Ven!  
Ventus: I will call you Ven-Ven from now on.  
Terra: WHAT DID I DO TO YOU *begins to cry in a corner*  
*Evey comes out of nowhere and pulls Silver offstage with an R&R seal (just google them along with all the other dream eaters mentioned) Evey then comes back onstage***

**Evey waves." Bye."**

**Nstorm walks over to the closet, grabs Namine, yanks her out, throws Xion back in, and slams the door on them. Everyone looks at him.**

**"Yeah, um, I'm a Namiaxas whatever you call RoxasxNamine fan, but also a XionxRoxas, so you're gonna see me throwing them around like meat," Nstorm replies," here we go!"**

**"YES LISTEN TO THE GIRL BITCH!" Ven shouts at Aqua as everyone gasps.**

**"Shit it just got colder!" Demyx shouts freezeing on the spot.**

**"RUN, VEN-VEN, RUN!" Terra shouts being chased by Nstorm who has a katana in his hands.**

**"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ACT AS IF IT DIDN'T HAPPEN JERK!" Nstorm shouts then winks at the camera." I WILL DEFEND ANY GIRL THAT CRIES OVER A MALE THAT TREATS HER WRONG!"**

**"THIS ISN'T HELPING!" Terra shouts.**

**"Time to go!" Ventus shouts running out the studio being chased by Aqua.**

**"Disgusting," Riku replies going to sit down, ending the starring contest," well there's GoofyXSora pairings."**

**"THAT'S IT I LOVE YOU KAIRI!" Sora shouts reaching his limit.**

**The door swings open as Sora runs out the closet, being chased by Kairi, to parts unknown.**

**"YES!" Nstorm shouts upon seeing what happened," NO YAOI!"**

**"He's making you watch that?" Natasha asks," he must really hate you."**

**"Mostly because I put him in like five different stories, but the fact that I don't give him any action," Nstorm replies," YOU'RE A BITCH BUT-"**

**"Okay then," Natasha replies.**

**From werewolf99**

**Link: I dare you to wrestle Noah Raymond Thompson my male 4,000 pound panda bear lose & then get squeezed inside his really super, ultra, mega, disgusting, gross, smelly, & proud of it mega fat butt for 15 chapters  
Storm: What is your worst fear?  
Tails: If there is an other language that you want to learn & master it fluently & speak it which one would it be & why?  
Blaze: Do you think that Silver needs a haircut?  
Silver: I dare you to throw Wave into a garbage bin  
Shadow: What is your favorite color?  
Vector: I dare you to give up all your money  
Espio: What is one thing about you that nobody knows?  
Charmy: Who is your girlfriend?  
Eggman: I dare you to go on a diet  
Nstorm: What was the dare that you were suppose to do?**

**"Watch Boku No Pico which is gay anime," Nstorm replies." Storm's in therapy right now, so I'll answer for him. Natasha."**

**"But that's not a fear," Vexen protests.**

**"When she gets angry you'll see," Nstorm replies smiling," being friends with you was never second best."**

**"A language that isn't a language because that's a trick question," Tails replies.**

**"SUMMER OF '69!" Nstorm shouts," oh and Eggman has gone on a diet. Didn't you see him in the cartoon Sonic Boom coming to Cartoon Network?"**

**Everyone laughs as Eggman fights Blaze for both pairs of Sol Emeralds.**

**Silver uses his physic powers to do just that.**

**"No," Blaze shouts punching Eggman in his gut.**

**"Black and red," Shadow replies.**

**"Wait, an Oc took an author offstage or whatever?" Nstorm asks," that's your job Shadow, but I guess that can be overlooked."**

**"That part's not in the description you gave me," Shadow replies.**

**"Um that's a little bit too harsh," Natasha says looking at Link," Link are-"**

**"I'M READY!" Link shouts ripping off his clothes while banging his chest. He is in nothing but a speedo.**

* * *

_**Please stay put in this breaking interruption!**_

* * *

**"TOO SMALL FOR TELEVISION!" Nstorm shouts," and bring back!"**

* * *

**"Charmy is too young-0DON'T TAKE AWAY MY FAMILY!" Vector shouts as Natasha is involved in a tug-o-war with him for the last sack of his money.**

**"YOU ARE INSANE!" Natasha shouts then procceds to talk in her language.**

**"Remember that I have a story for them that is orginal," Nstorm explains," THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD!"**

**"I'm gay," Espio says.**

**Everyone laughs as Espio scratches his head.**

**"That means happy..." Espio replies.**

**"Any-" Nstorm begins as Kairi walks in.**

**"Sora took it back," Kairi says.**

**"W-my computer is messing up with video so I technically get a free break," Nstorm replies," I can't believe if Sora didn't confess until the next chapter, I would have to watch that. An-"**

**"Say is Naxah okay?" Roxas asks as everyone opens the closet and beats him up.**

**"NAXAH!" Nstorm shouts falling to the floor.**

* * *

**Natasha: Thanks to Roxas Nstorm is incapable of signing us out. Remember to review and I am not jealous!**

**Nstorm: NAXAH!**

**Natasha: Look what you've done! Anyway, review, rate, like whatever you guys do while I try to calm him down.**

**Nstorm: NAXAH!**

**Nstorm only owes Natasha, Storm who is away for the moment, and Naxah.**

**Nstorm: NAXAH!**

**Somebody hit this idiot.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Awesomeness of Nstorm( not really but we need a name since we ran out)

"Okay, when Nstorm walks in don't mention Naxah," Natasha explains to the crew while cutting up a carp," or no food forever."

Everyone nods as Nstorm walks back in.

"Okay, we're going outside everyone cause we really need to get outta here," Nstorm says pointing behind him.

"How's Naxah-" Ven blurts out then is quickly frozed on the spot.

"NAXAH!" Nstorm shouts running outside as Natasha shoots a glare at everyone.

"Not a word," Natasha replies following him.

* * *

"Welcome to the show, and due to somebodies idioticy, Nstorm is incapable of performing for the show," Natasha greets as they are outside, and Axel is trying to defrost Ven," anyway let is begin."

"Ummm I'm a guy as mentioned in capture the flag..." Evey says as he is summoned,"anyways to the list!"

Evey: ummm I'm a guy to as mentioned in capture the flag...  
Anyways to the list!  
Nstorm: Back away I am trained in medical stuff! *casts cure repeatedly over and over on Naxah until she wakes up*

He then proceeds to cast cure repeatedly over nad over again on Naxah until she wakes up.

Ven: you just swore... I KNEW YOU WHERE NOT AS INNOCENT AS YOU SEEMED IN BBS!  
Terra: *punches him in the gut and then kicks him in the nuts* that's for making my little sister cry you bastard!

"How are we involved in a Family Feud?" Nstorm asks as Naxah has buckets of water poured on her," and thanks for helping with the hospital bill."

Aqua: read 'Aqua's problem by JarringToastar' that's where silver got the idea for you're personality in her capture the flag fic... Why girls ship yaoi is one of the biggest mysteries in the universe.  
Natasha: *begins to drool at her with hearts in his eyes*

Natasha growls at this.

"He's gonna die isn't he?" Dark asks.

"Yup also Nstorm you use a katana too! Highfive!" Kurai shouts.

"Why you are a ninja is a mystery to me," Dark replies.

"Because ninjas are cool," Kurai replies.

"Truer words were never said," Silver agrees.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?" Dark and Kurai exclaim.

"2O seconds ago," Silver replies then pries the list from Evey's hand," to continue."

"Wait...I WENT INSANE!?" Natasha exclaims.

The boy boys grab the two siblings and wave nervously before quickly saying bye.

"WAIT JUST A-" Silver begins but is cut off from a corridor of darkness appearing and taking the four away.

"What the hell just happened?" Natasha asks as everyone shrugs.

"Eh, no clue," Nstorm replies," oh and I have a pyramid of Mario characters over there with Bowser on the top."

He points to that said pyramid." Yeah, and they're there so...whatever."

electricity goes out with dark aura coming from the lights* who sounds like Alycy: Dang it Araygel! Alena! *lights come back on and the dark aura is gone. Araygel, Alycy, and Alena are standing where they usually are* Alena: Acrian is flying around outside with shadowpixie01 because Acrian has the flu. By the way, yes I said fly. Anyways, time for the-. Alycy. Where's Araygel? Alycy: *points at the shadows*Where she usually is. Alena: Right. Anyways, the list.

Amy: What is most insane to you? (And it can not anything to due with Sonic)  
Blaze and Eggman: *watchs them fight* um...  
Wave: I'm waiting. (Dare from who knows how many chapters ago that she always ran out because of)  
Vector: *sees him with no money* wha- not asking...

Alycy: *zaps Araygel* Araygel: *goes outside while dragging Alycy by her arm* Alena: Alycy needs to learn that Araygel is oldest, even if by some seconds. *yelling followed by a blast can be heard* Fudge! If anyone wishes to help that would be great! *runs out followed by whoever's helping* (sorry its short. I was kinda busy when I turned on my phone. Anyways, stay awesome everyone!)

"We are still trying to find that crazy bird," Nstorm replies," and please help them Natasha."

"I'll just punch them in the temple," Natasha shrugs." When this show's over."

"Shrek is Life," Amy replies.

"Yeah, if you value your ears, don't watch that," Nstorm sighs slapping his forehead," oh boy."

"Anyway, shouldn't we find Wave?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, this shit has gone on for like eleven chapters, and I'm tired of everything thus far," Nstorm sighs then takes out his katana. " And this isn't even mine! I stole it from Yuffie until I get the one that is being made as we speak."

Naxah wakes up, and sneezes.

"NAXAH!"

"Oh lord," Natasha mutters while Nstorm is hugging her tightly.

**Rouge: How did shopping with Spencer go?**  
** Nstorm: When is your dare over?**  
** Natasha: I dare you to make a lemon pie blindfolded**  
** Silver: I dare you to get wrapped up into a pie**  
** Tails: What is your second worst fear?**  
** Naxah: What is the worst food you had ever tasted?**  
** Blaze: What is your favorite comic book?**  
** Sonic: Will you ever marry Amy?**  
** Amy: What is the one secret about you that you never told your friends?**  
** Knuckles: I dare you to take a bath in a tub full of slugs**  
** Shadow: Why do you always get upset when someone ever mentions the word Maria?**  
** Roxas: I dare you to get whacked with Amys' piko piko hammer**

"Yeah where is Tails?" Sonic asks looking around.

"I heard he he's on the run from the Sega police," Espio replies.

"Oh, it went well," Rouge replies flying in," we're planning to do more later."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Knuckles shouts in anger.

"It means just that you imbecile," Metal Sonic sighs.

"Wait what?" Silver asks," wait why is Natasha's dare grouped with my dare?"

Everyone looks at each other.

"You know why don't we cut to a commercial break," Natasha sighs massaging her temples.

* * *

_Uh, we don't have any commercials, _Mao replies as the screen is black and blank.

Natasha is heard slapping her forehead.

_Think of something, and I don't care what it is! _Natasha shouts.

_I GOT THIS YA'LL! _Riku shouts the screen showing a video.

_Yeah, um this is...what should my name be?_ Sora asks in front of a video camera with a piece of paper in his hands.

_Dude, we don't care as long as it's not anything gay, _Riku replies off camera.

_Check it ya'll this is Sora-Piku-diku here and do I have a rap song for you! _Sora shouts with a rap pose at the end. _Okay give me a beat!_

A random beat is played as Sora begins to rap.

_My name's Sora_

_I ain't Kora_

_I got about five years left _

_Till I get some spaghetti o's_

_This and that_

_Tifa's got bigger boobs than Kairi!_

_And I don't give a shit if she cares_

_Because I lost my virginity at sixteen_

_To Namine who I thought was Kairi_

_Then I got raped by a heartless_

_Then I turned four_

_Then I learned to sing_

_Then Tifa beat me up_

_Cause I grabbed her butt_

_Like a hut_

_I'm a mut_

_Named Put-Put_

_Then I (censored) Aqua_

_In the-_

_SHUT THE HELL UP! _Nstorm shouts.

* * *

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN JKCRAY-CRAY!" Nstorm shouts pinning Sora down with a metal pole across his neck.

Axel, Riku, and Tifa are trying to pry him off of Sora.

"Wait where-" Aqua begins then sees the two separate dome force fields around the two confessors.

"Okay, I am ready!" Natasha replies at an outdoor kitchen that was summoned.

Silver is shaking his head like he's having a seizure while chained to a pole.

"Yeah, this is refreshing," Knuckles replies in a tub of slugs," especially on my downstairs."

"We didn't need to know that," Shadow replies as every male becomes sick.

"Say why do you get upset whenever someone mentions the name/word Maria?" Sonic asks almost teases Shadow.

Shadow grabs Sonic by his neck, and chucks him at the sun.

"DIE!" Shadow bellows.

"I can't tell!" Amy shouts running away," not until she does it!"

"Yo, I just got the results and apparently Wave likes Sonic," Espio announces walking in with Wave's lie dector results.

"WAVE!" Jet bellows twitching erratically.

"NO!" Roxas shouts whithin the shelter.

"Okay, Sonic's not going to marry her any time soon," Nstorm replies," and Naxah doesn't have any food that she thought was horrible.

"Well, there was Sonic's pie," Naxah replies.

"Somebody actually ate that posion!?" Blaze gasps then faints.

"Yeah, um, she can't answer it till later," Nstorm replies," and we can always get Terra to do your dare for you Roxas."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Terra shouts," WHY ARE YOU TERRA-BASHING!?"

"BECAUSE I DISLIKE MORONS THAT YELL AT ME!" Nstorm shouts," AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT GET OUT!"

"FINE I WILL!"

Terra summons a cooridor of darkness behind where Naxah is, and picks up a mallet. No, not a hammer an iron mallet.

"AND I'LL DO THIS FOR CHASING ME WITH A KATANA!"

Terra storms to the corridor, but he also hits Naxah across the temple with the hammer twice, before he throws it at the back of her head as he walks into the corridor. As she falls Silver, who is about to be put in a pie, uses his physic powers to hold Nstorm back.

"OH NO THAT BASTARD!" Nstorm shouts.

"Anyway, that's our show!" Natasha shouts," a really-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Nstorm bellows breaking free as everyone holds him back.

* * *

**James: What's going on Fanfic net!? Name's James and I'm representing Nstorm! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'm coming next chapter so be sure to put me in dares, ask me questions etc. Oh, and please ignore the random people who walk in with weird stuff.**

**He hands some guy a bag as that guy walks in, and then walks out once he receives it.**

**James: Like that. Anyway, see ya'll later-s!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Dealer Commences

"What's up people I'm James, and in the words of Nstorm, do I have a show for you!" James shouts walking on.

"We're still outside, huh?" Blaze asks.

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP!?" Mario shouts.

"Until somebody gives anyone of ya'll a dare or whatever!" James shouts then looks around," right names are in style now. My name's James and-"

A man walks in with a bag, and hands it to James, who gives him a stack of money. The man leaves as everyone stares at James.

"Anyway, I am a dealer on the black market," James continues," don't worry, I don't do drug deals because I could get killed. I do exchanges over stuff that's illegal. Not drugs."

"Then what?" Roxas asks.

"Let's see here...oh the Meatball Sub deal that I did! Now that was a crazy-"

"Where's Nstorm?" Aqua asks.

"Oh, he's been going crazy ever since Terra knocked Naxah over there out," James replies then points at Naxah, who is on a bed like sleeping Beauty." And I mean my gang boss kind of crazy."

"Gang boss?" Xemnas asks.

"Long story. Anyway, we're under new management and that means I finally get to have some fun! Now we have a punishment session for anyone who refuses to do a dare. It's called Deal or I putcha in a white room, that can reveal your worst fears. And to demonstrate, I decided to put Blaze in there. Now we can't watch it due to it being too graphic."

The audience sighs.

"But we will have dare's and other shit to make up for it!"

The audience cheers.

"Anyway, let's-" He hands a guy money as he gets a bag." Get this train wreck rolling like a whore that goes around the block!"

**(Warning Silverbird22 is having technical difficulties please enjoy this montage of Storm while waiting)  
Storm cam:  
Storm is seen, being chased by Marly, chatting with Kurai, murdering Xemnas with Dark, watching once upon a time with Silver, scaring Evey for life in thunder god mode, being chased by Marly and last but not least, playing capture the flag***

"What who's Marly?" James asks," if it's a girl then Natasha won't stop bitching to me. If it's a dog good. If it's something else then good also."

Xylia is summoned and her cloak is a bit torn around the edges, and her hair is black and smoking with a little flame on the top of her head.

"Ah, she's been fightning with an oven," James replies.

"And I'm back while everyone tries to calm Silver down," Xylia replies.

Silver is somewhere in the realm of sleep.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL (BEEP) ING TELL ME I WENT (BEEP) INSANSE YOU (BEEP) ING INSANE YOU (BEEP)ING (BEEP)S!" Silver shouts the words being removed to prevent full scale bloodshed happening onstage from Silver's word choice.

James raises an eyebrow while smiling at the audience.

"I'm not the only one who can translate that without a problem right?" James asks," I mean hell hath no major cuss words than a woman scorned."

"Did I mention I'm looking after the six-year olds right now?" Xylia asks pointing to Young Sol and Young Xols who are sleeping." Well crap here we go again."

"Yeah, gotta love her persona," James replies looking at the audience with a perverted look," so sweet yet fierce."

"James, you are a physco path," Sonic replies chuckling.

"Try living with fourteen of them," James replies," and I'm perfectly stable. Well, not since that Meatball Sub deal. And aren't you-"

She heals Naxah until she wakes up and gives James a 'you happy now?' look." To the list.

"I'm actually very smug, thank you very much sexy."

**Terra: Silver cares about you don't worry (although it was pretty stupid of you to trust Master Xehanort)  
Master Xehanort: DIE BITCH *summons keyblade and runs it through Xehanort's heart*  
Vanitas: go get killed by the bbs trio, again.  
Ventus: I dare you to read a yaoi fanfic.  
Namine and Kairi: learn how to fight... FROM LIGHTNING (ff XIII)**

**"That's the list," Xylia replies," now to figure out how to get my hair to stop smoking..."  
Xylia: That's the list... Now to figure out how to get my hair to stop smoking...**

"I have the perfect solution!" James exclaims texting on his phone," pour water over you, and then you can buy this hair cream, that repairs burned hair, that some guy is exchanging me for a sperm cell. Not sure why, but I never question the buyer."

"We don't have Terra," Aqua replies as Vanitas cheers.

"Yeah, I don't want to go insane again," Ventus mutters.

"Get in the room," James says as Ven walks away in anger." Anyway, that girl's crazier than a woman at that time of the month! I mean, I've been shot at, ditched by my getaway car, and nearly getting killed in sword fights, but that's just crazy! I thought I was unstable! And she hurt the angel, and I should shut up before Lisa comes and bitches at me."

"We will as soon as we complete this dare!" The two girls shout at the same time, then look at each other." Jinx!"

From werewolf99

**James: Are you planning to add the Mario characters?  
Eggman: I dare you to grow hair & dye it red  
Knuckles: I dare you to fart in Amys' face  
Shade: What do you think about women doing bobsledding?  
Tails: How are you doing?  
Sonic: What was the grossest dare that you had to do?  
Shadow: I dare you to be made in a salad  
Silver: How is your dare going?  
Rouge: Did you know that Spencer loves jewelry?  
Amy: I dare you to go skinny dipping  
Blaze: Besides being cousins how are you related with Burn?  
Terra: I think that you sound quite interesting & why is everyone bashing you?  
James: I dare you to rub yourself with butter**

"Who the hell is Shade?" James asks as she walks in front of him.

"I think you're an idiot!" Shade shouts in his face then teleports away.

"Okay, I think I should keep my big mouth shut sometimes," James replies." Wait fart? Not f***?"

"Anyway, I will do both!" Knuckles shouts running to where Amy is skinny dipping.

"Somebody watch that idiot before we get sued for assisting in rape," James replies as everyone looks at him." Wait? Assisting in a felony or crime is a good way to get in trouble with the law. Just one small involvement means you get anal raped in jail."

"Okay, how are you _not _getting censored?" Sora asks trying to hug Kairi who pushes him off.

"I'm James, that's why!"

"Do you have any way to get hair growth elixir?" Eggman asks James.

"Please, you're doubting my skills."

"IDIOTS!" Shadow shouts turning into a salad.

"Um...it's the other way around, and that's a good magic trick. Since that half of these morons doing magic do dangerous shit, that they mess up. I'm right though!?"

The audience laughs as James smiles.

"See?"

"Oh shiny!" Rouge blurts out upon hearing that.

"THE ONE YOU GAVE ME!" Sonic shouts.

"Tails is doing just fine," Blaze replies," in fact, he's managed to get to mexico, and start a family of his own as an illegal immigrate."

"Which is ironic since the Mexicans are illegal immigrants in the U.S.A, and that a person that is not native has snuck across their border. Now that's just some weird case of irony in place."

"Who's Burn?" Blaze asks confused.

"Okay, bro, I don't know what your problem is but the Mario characters are waiting for somebody to stop their torment! I mean they've been here for like three or two chapters! Are you blind!?" James takes out a note." Oh, and a note from Nstorm saying that he's sorry for anything that I may say. I'm a smart ass, so yeah. Just to let you all know."

Everyone facepalms.

"Anyway, that's our show, and Terra is running away from lightning bolts that hit near him everywhere he walks. That's outside. Storm may not be here, but I got connections! Plus OC's look out for one another. Anyway, that's it, and I hope sexy thang comes back!"

"Somehow, I feel that you say that about every woman," Tifa mutters as Cloud throws a bucket of ice-cold water on her.

"Damn, your shirt isn't shrinking!" Cloud shouts in disappointment then quickly runs off.

"CLOUD!" Tifa shouts engulfed in flames.

* * *

**James: I think that went well, how about you? Anyway, I came not because of sexy thang, but because Natasha is watching over Nstorm as he won't stop screaming 'NAXY! NAXY! NAXY! I'M SO SORRY NAXY!' and saying that Natasha got-s a big butt. Which is true, but I'm scared to say it to her face, and now I'm rambling. Hope you find me entertaining cause I entertain myself sometimes. Anyway, rate and review, and hope that Nstorm gets better.( His cell phone rings and he answers it) What up? So now he's screaming Bloody Murderers and something about him having sex with Naxah? Wonderful. Now shit happens when Storm's gone. I don't have my guns yet, since Nstorm just created me into form today. And the other members. Yes, I am experimental, but due to me being a dealer, I'm gonna stay like this eventually. Yeah, I need my pistols that are specially made for me. Yes, they're special I don't know the name woman! I mean, Ms. Big Butt! I meant Natasha has got a huge donk! I mean Natasha! Just fade to black.(Screen fades to black as James continues his stuttering)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 James and Pyscho paths

"Welcome to the show everyone!" James shouts walking on," I hope that-"

"CAN WE STOP!?" Mario shouts.

"Maybe," James replies," anyway-s now to the list!"

**Marly Marluxia, it's a nickname**.

"What the hell?" James asks looking at the pink haired man.

Sol comes out onstage with various cuts on her body and a black eye and a few burns.

"Oh, another angel!" James shouts grinning like a mad man," I should shut up now."

"Hey guys Silver still isn't calm..." Sol greets," And I am here for the list!"

**James:... If Xylia found out you said that about her... She will first gut you like a fish, then hack your body into tiny pieces, then revive you, and repeat the process but instead cut of your limbs and torture you. I would also like to point out she is Xehanort's replica so yeah... If she finds out you said that you are screwed.(Sol note: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND)**

"Oh replicas are overrated anyway," James replies shrugging," and she can do whatever she wants to me, since I enjoy being dominated by cute and sexy woman. Besides, I am immortal anyway, but not to death, so I don't really care. And who's-" James takes out a note." Natasha apologizes for the wat I am acting towards the two of you. I'm like this toward all women-even the ones with boyfriends. But half the time they say it, so that i'd stop bothering them. So, not like it makes a difference. Still don't have my pistols."

**Ven-Ven: your thoughts on VanVen or VanitasxVentus? (Author's note:... it's meh but you can't find good VenXi fics out there easily so resort to yaoi when needed)**  
** Aqua: how did you like 'Aqua's Problem'?**  
** Vanitas: Get killed by the bbs trio or how many of the bbs trio there are presently.**  
** Sora: Sing simple and clean**  
** Sonic people:all of the oc's apologize for ignoring you we are sorry we don't know Sonic well. Take these cookies as an apology**.

"That's all I got bye!" Sol shouts walking offstage," now to find some ethers."

"NO!" Ven shouts running away," NO MORE SHIPPINGS!"  
"I'm not that crazy?" Aqua asks," right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to kill myself," Vanitas decides stabbing himself with his keyblade.

"Wait is that an Author's note?" James asks looking at Ven's dare," I thought-never mind I'm not gonna ask."

**Alena and someone else come in discussing something* Alena: -being an idiot, Araygel and shadowpixie01 went into their dark form and Acrian still has the flu. *they both realize that they're where shadowpixie01 usually is* ?: um... Alena: hey. This is my friend Rosethorn, though we call her Rose, and you're probably wondering what happened to the others well... *a video starts showing Araygel and shadowpixie01 in a room with dark aura everywhere. Araygel has out her keyblade, pointing it at Alycy who also has her keyblade out. It also shows Acrian curled up in bed, shivering because of the flu. Video ends* Yeah, so...um, shadowpixie01 might be out for a while. Anyways, Rose? Rose: here's the list.**

**Wave: thank you!**  
**Jet: ironic, isn't it.**  
**Cream: have you learned to play the main theme song for Sonic Colors yet?**  
**Tails: What the heck?!**  
**Blaze: how do you think Sega's doing with games now?**  
**Sonic: how do you like the TV show Sonic Boom? (Haven't seen it so no spoilers)**  
**Amy: how did you get the piko piko hammer in the first place?**  
**Charmy: Where the fudge have you been? (Can't cuss. I'm only 10)**

***Alycy comes in being chased by Araygel* Araygel: get your butt back here! *Alena and Rose glance at each other and whisper something. A barrier of thorn vines come out of nowhere separating Araygel and Alycy. Both have out their keyblades when everyone realizes Alena has hers out and isn't happy. Rose has out two daggers that are enchanted.* Alena: Both of you, follow. Now. *leaves with Alycy and Araygel trudging behind* Rose: um...oh and a note for you guys from everyone: "Hope Nstorm is a little more sane soon. Best wishes." So, until next time. *disappears, leaving a red thorned rose behind***

"Yeah, I don't hit on ten-year olds," James announces remembering a bad memory." Not after that time."

"Eh," Blaze replies.

"STOP COMPLAINING THAT MY ARMS AREN'T BLUE PEOPLE!" Sonic shouts," JUST WATCH THE STUPID SHOW!"

"Something about absorbing the Ring of Acorns," Amy replies shrugging," apparently it's a by-product of absorbing them."

"We've wondered that also," Vector replies.

"I think the teacher walked out on her," James replies," but I'll be sure to get on it!"

"Yeah, we haven't heard from Tails yet," Amy replies.

**Blaze: How could you not remember your own cousin Burn?**  
** Shadow: How is your dare going? BTW i think that you will look good covered in French Dressing.**  
** Mario: I dare you to put slugs down Luigis' pants**  
** Luigi: Do you think that women should do bobsledding?**  
** Boswer: I dare you to dunk your son Boswer Junior in a tub full of lemonade**  
** James: I dare you to roll yourself in butter**  
** Peach: What is your most deepest secret nobody knew about you?**  
** Yoshi: What is your least favorite food?**  
** Wario: Why are you so fat?**  
** Waluigi: How long have you & the Mario Bros. been rivals?**  
** Sonic: Why is Tails in Mexico?**  
** Amy: Are you kind of surprised when Sonic is in love with Wave than you?**  
** Cream: What's the worst food you had ever tasted?**

"Other way around," James replies," and wrong question, but it's all up to Sonic."

"No," Amy replies.

"He hit the Sega president with Amy's hammer, and apparently they want him for a criminal," Sonic guesses shrugging," or that's my best guess."

"I don't know Burn!" Blaze replies.

"Depends," Luigi replies as the crew gets out of the pyramid," wait that's a-AH!"

Mario dumps a box of slugs down his pants.

"Really?" Bowser asks doing just that.

"I'm lazy," Wario replies.

"Since...I was introduced?" Waluigi replies although it's more of a question," I don't keep track."

"I'm blond," Peach replies.

"Whatever," James replies." I'm still waiting for two barrels of butter that Storm or somebody, was supposed to give me."

"Boo soup," Yoshi replies," I hate it!"

"We need another OC, but we will do it anyway!" James answers.

"PB and pickles," Cream replies.

"Anyway that's our-" James begins when he is handed a card.

**From Terra**

**EAT THIS JERKS!**

Terra walks on with a machete in his hand, and walks toward Naxah.

"FADE TO BLACK! FADE TO BLACK! WHERE ARE MY PISTOLS!?" James shouts as Terra swings it at her head.

It fades to black as everyone throws up.

* * *

**James: Does anybody have a katana? Chaos spear? Guns!? ANY-THING! God, why the hell are you-now he's putting her severed limbs in a trash bag, and is now walking away while dragging it. Oh, boy, this can't be good.( His phone rings and he answers it) Hello? ( Nstorm is heard screaming loudly while Natasha is trying to wrestle the phone from him) Look, it ain't my fault that I don't have my pistols! I'm a day old in form! Yes, I do-yes-yes-yes-okay you know how I am to woman. But you gotta admit she is sexy. All right. Fade to nothing. Wait we are? Whoopsie-s**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Look here, we remembered

"Jeez," Natasha growls walking on with Nstorm who is fidgeting," you can't complete a simple task without somehow screwing it up."

"What can I say?" James replies shrugging," I don't have the mental capacity to complete simple tasks."

"Yes, but this is just-j-riduclous," Nstorm stutters," anyway, let's start the show."

Xols walks on glaring at James, her coat her pretty torn up and she has plenty of burns but no cuts or bruises.

"She looks like you after a long fight," Nstorm whispers to Natasha.

"True," Natasha agrees.

"Thanks James we just had to restrain Sol, and Xols..." Xols replies making James chuckle slightly," We would like you to stop flirting with everyone, or else Demon will be the only one to calm Silver down as Evey, Kurai and Dark are working with Storm on therapy. If you stop we will give a dagger. Also somehow Silver's friend managed to make the fake authors note about VenVan, we apologize. So I have to do the list..."

"Yeah that ai-shutting up now," James begins then sees the look Nstorm is giving him. And the katana across his left shoulder.

**James: Here is a list of dangers you face while you continue to flirt with Silver/Silver's oc's:**  
**Xylia: we described that, moving on.**  
**Sol: Either being pulverized by her keyblade or being murder by her boyfriend.**  
**Me aka Xols: Controlling your blood so your head explodes, hacking you to bits, anything related to blood really it's my element.**  
**Ariana/Thistle: Oh you just face her wrath, and Wakka, and Tidus, and Auron, and Lulu, and Yuna, and Rikku, and Kimari.**  
**Eli: She commands the a military unit THAT HAS TOPPLED KINGS, ZOMBIES, AND A GOD. Oh and you face her husband Lon'qu who will definitely kill you if you flirt with her.**  
**The young selves: Why would you flirt with SIX YEAR OLDS?**  
**Mika: Young Eraqus, Young Xehanort, Demon, her keyblade master and herself.**  
**Silver: Evey, Kurai, her account being taken away by parents, Dark, and a lot of dream eaters with her self to all to kill you. Anyways you are a screwed man James if this happens.**  
***grabs the bag Naxah is in and pours out the remains* Stand back I can bring back the dead because I control blood*uses her ability to revive Naxah in human form again and gives Nstorm a 'there we healed her but this is the last damn time' look.**  
**Terra: Just stop okay... Just stop...**  
**Aqua: You have to admit it was funny though.**  
**Ven, Vani, and Terra: now you three react to 'Aqua's problem'**  
**Kairi and Nami: Are you done with the lessons yet?**  
**Sonic people (or animals?): Again Silver doesn't play sonic so we are giving you cupcakes.**  
**Nstorm:... Breathe in, breathe out Naxah is okay now.**

"That is the lsit, and now to get my cloak replaced with my casual attire..." Xols says walking off.  
"I didn't really care about that note," Nstorm replies," I was just wondering why someone would do that. I actually thought it was amusing."

"So, I either stop, or deal with all that," James replies then thinks on it," yeah I got my golden Death The Kid like pistols, so I'm gonna have to-"

"Oh, no that's not a _real _punishment for any of my Oc's!" Nstorm interrupts debating," somehow you'll manage to get away, and then you won't learn anything."

"I don't flirt with six-year olds!" James debates confused," what do you guys take me for!? A pedophile!?"  
"Yeah, they mostly didn't know what you would do," Nstorm corrects," anyway, that's not a real punishment in my book. See, I'm mildly insane trying to repair myself before I take down this story, due to my insanity. You either stop, because Natasha is getting annoyed by your presence, or we call Lisa."

"Y-y-y-y-ou're bl-bluffing!" James denies," you wouldn't do that to me, right!?"

"I don't care, James, when it makes the difference between survival and everybody going insane I chose survival! Which means that I will call her, since you dial it down a little! And why do you say feud for the f-word anyway!?"

"You know, I have no clue. Anyway, it's not my fault that I'm like this! And besides I-"

"Lisa it is."

"NO!" James gets down and his knees and is begging." NO PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I ACTUALLY LIKE!"

"TOO BAD WE'RE DOING IT ANYWAY! And stop making feud a curse word! It's just plain weird!"

"Okay, I won't do that, but PLEASE!"

"James, she was supposed to be here anyway. Not sure how you got here. But this has to stop! And I have to do this because I forgot."

"NO!"

"Then you'll stop?"

"Of course not, who do you think I am?"

Nstorm pulls out a phone, and dials a number.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

* * *

"I am very sorry about James!" Lisa says as James is playing with a dolls of him and Lisa sadly," he can get out of hand, but he is really a nice person!"

"That flirts with woman," Natasha mutters.

"He does that because he's a dealer that is known for dealing in unusual items," Lisa corrects," he has a big mouth which causes him to get in trouble. And in order to convince woman that he's not a crook, he flirts with them. Although it is unusual why he flirted with other OC's. He doesn't do that."

"Yeah, we apologize," Nstorm announces," he hasn't had enough time to evolve into a good character yet. I think Terra's still mad about the whole fangirl biting him thing. Or he isn't the real Terra, but a duplicate. Anyway, he gets a little out of hand, but he's a nice guy once you get past his personality. There is enough ADHD OC's as it is. He just shoots from the hip, and doesn't care what others think. Anyway, after this I just want to keep everything on the down low. Which means we can finally do the blast from the past segment!"

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"Easy, the yet to be done and answered stuff, will be done!" Nstorm announces as the audience claps," we have the perfect time to do it! Bring it on, Nstorm style!"

**Welcome back untold and done dares!**

**Sora: Sing simple and clean**

**Silver: How is your dare going?**

**Amy: What is the one secret about you that you never told your friends?**

**Roxas: I dare you to get whacked with Amys' piko piko hammer**

**Sonic: I dare you & Natasha to have a bowling tournament & lose on purpose so she could wrap you up as a pizza**

**Vanilla: What's the hardest thing you ever try to cook?**

**Roxas: DYE YOUR HAIR ORANGE!**

**Sonic: I dare you to make a cherry pie blindfolded**

** Vanilla: What's your deepest secret?**

**Tidus and Wakka: At least think of any possible reasons you are 14 on destiny islands an d17 to 24 years old in ff x?**

**Kairi: JUST ASK SORA ON A DATE ALREADY (or start dating him)**

"And that's all the ones that I remember," Nstorm replies.

"When you walk away you don't hear me say," Sora sings but it sounds like a dying cat," please... oh baby...don'-"  
"Stop!" Nstorm shouts covering his ears," JUST STOP!"

"I did, but Naxah ate it," Sonic replies pointing at Naxah who burps loudly.

"Yo, let's-" Terra begins when Naxah pounces on him and begins to beat him with her shoes.

"Yeah, no-" Roxas begins when Namine pins him down, and begins to dye his hair.

James turns around and looks at Lisa, an expression of pure sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry, Li," James says.

Lisa doesn't respond causing James to sob softly while turning around.

"See?" Nstorm replies smiling," a good punishment that leaves everyone happy, and me from strangling an OC. We are still very sorry about him. By the way, I hope that Storm's doing fine, since Natasha over here won't stop asking me to ask you how he's doing."

"As if!" Natasha snorts looking away.

"Yeah, keep saying that so I can have a good love thing going on," Nstorm replies," as soon as I can fully develop characters the right way, you two are going to fall in love. And once I learn how to write better."

"That I lied to Cream about her father dying," Vanilla replies.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Cream shouts.

Natasha carries a large, human sized, pie over her head, and sets it in the middle. Suddenly, Silver emerges covered in lemon.

"I CAB BREATHE!" Silver shouts.

"YOU LITTLE-" Vanitas begins," never mind, I'm emo."

"All she cared about was her ships than me," Ventus replies looking at the ground in despair.

"Yeah, your fault Aqua," Nstorm replies.

"NO!" Kairi shouts.

"THAT'S IT I'M DONE!" Sora shouts walking out of the barrier and to parts unknown," RIKU YOU HAVE HER!"

"YAY!" Riku shouts in glee,

"WAIT SORA!" Kairi shouts running after him.

"NO YAY!" Riku shouts in disappointment.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" James shouts at Lisa, who pretends not to hear him," I REALLY AM! C'MON TALK TO ME!"

"Having a girl that you like, ignoring you because you hit on too many women, is the best punishment I could think of," Nstorm replies.

"Let's see...meatballs," Vanilla replies as the Sonic boys raise an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think we can do this," Wakka groans," this is too hard, Brudda, and Sistas!"

"Anyway, that is our show!" Nstorm shouts," see you next time!"

* * *

**Nstorm: Okay, now that we settled that problem, I have another. Who's Lon'qu?!**

**Natasha: Apparently one of Silver's OC's or whoever's husband...what kind of name is that?**

**Lisa: Chinese?**

**James(on the verge of heart-break): I SAID I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME! I'LL STOP DEALING IN WEIRD STUFF! PLEASE!**

**(Lisa ignores him as James begins to spas out, crying like a baby)**

**Nstorm: Now we can make fun of him. That's the reason why I did this. Anyway, hopefully I can get my plan done before it is too late. **

**Natasha: Which is why we love the fact you're-**

**Nstorm: Don't say my age because nobody is supposed to know. Only my OC's. Anyway, see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 SHUT UP JAMES AND STOP CRYING!

"Wel-" Nstorm begins but is cut off by James' wailing," we-" Again James starts to wail." Welcometothe-" James does it again. "SHUT UP!"

James starts whimpering softly.

"God, you're annoying," Natasha mutters.

"He'll be fine," Lisa assures," all he wants is for me to forgive him."

"Which is gonna be impossible," Nstorm replies," anyway, we're just trying to be real here, so um, Natasha sleeps with a plush doll of Storm!"

"THAT'S FALSE!" Natasha shouts lunging at Nstorm who quickly runs, and dives under a rock.

"TO THE REGULAR STUFF!" Nstorm shouts under the rock.

Google Fire Emblem Awakening then you will see who Lon'qu is it will help.

"Do you _know _how bad I want that game!?" Nstorm shouts," it's on my list of 3DS games to play!"

Ariana walks out, her clothes are torn, her hair is frozen solid in some places, and she has various injuries.

"Hi guys..." Ariana/Thistle greets," Silver still isn't calm so Storm cam."

***Storm cam***  
** Storm is crying over a picture of Natasha and is also hugging a plush of Natasha* (end footage)**

Everyone looks at Natasha, who is long gone.

"That's why I mentioned the plush dolls!" Nstorm shouts getting out of the rock.

"What. The. Hell? I'm just gonna do the list."  
**Riku: I hate to tell you but you are Sol's boyfriend... Or at least the version Silver has of you so if someone who looks like you but isn't you comes in wanting to kill James that's Silver's version.**  
**Sora: Date Kairi already...**  
**Axel and Statan (aka Larxene): what do you two think of Larxel or LarxenexAxel?**  
**Terra: We already said we where sorry about Silver multiple times, heck we haven't said anything to Roxas and he hasn't been acting like you have**  
**Aqua: ADMIT IT YOU LOVE TERRA**  
**Ven-Ven: Why u so damn adorable? (Thistle/Ariana note: wait... I didn't write that Xion why did you write this on here)**  
**Tidus and Wakka: Biltzball later? Also... Where are the gullwings?**  
**Ariana/Thistle: That's all I got... Now to make sure my hair gets better, and ethers, and new clothes... Yeah my nickname Thistle was given to me because of my hair... SPIKEY HAIR RULES!**

"Yeah, if a Riku comes in and kills James, then somebodies gonna kill me," Nstorm replies pointing at Lisa who is standing next to him," or something else-I have no clue."

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Larxene shouts walking after her.

Axel merely slaps his forehead.

"Okay, do ya'll know what Author's Notes-wait what?" Nstorm begins then looks at the card." Yeah, I'm done with this fanfic."

"We have no clue," Wakka replies shrugging." Either at a club, or trying to-"

"Okay, don't tell them that!" Nstorm shouts slapping his forehead." We don't want to scare them."

**Alena walks in slowly breathing in her hands. Rose follows close behind* Alena: -vision, I'm gonna lose my last piece of sanity. I can't take the emotionally stress cause now. Well, never mind. Rose: Hey guys. Shadowpixie01, which in turn is affecting Alena, and a friend of hers have been under stress so things have been weird. Alena: *starts up video: Araygel and Alycy are seperated but both have out their keyblades while shadowpixie01 and Acrian, who appears to have recovered from the flu, worked to keep the wall separating them up. Video ends* Yeah, after what happened I have been mad and stress. Not exactly the best for someone's health. Anyways, Rose. Rose: Right, the list.**

**Sonic: Who do you have a crush on?**  
**Amy: Do you play any instruments?**  
**Rouge: *holds up two necklaces, one with diamonds and the other with sapphires but otherwise both the same* Choose, please.**  
**Eggman: *gets the Sol Emeralds, gives them to Blaze, and make sure he can't get them back* No.**  
**Sora: Consider singing lessons before your next singing dare, please.**  
**Silver: What's the best sonic video game not involving you in your opinion?**  
**Nstorm: What's your favorite band?**  
**Kingdom Hearts characters: Your not being ignored. It's just I only play Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Sorry.**

**Alena: *has eyes closed and covered and suddenly jerks her head out of her hands, her eyes open. She starts massaging her head* Ugh. So yeah. BTW, shadowpixie01 isn't updating this weekend. Sorry. *both walk out***

"It's the weekdays, and I'm updating in school since I don't have a computer and-why am i telling ya'll this?" Nstorm sighs," and I don't have a favorite band."

"Both?" Rouge asks.

"No," Amy replies looking around.

"If I told you, then the Sonic universe will be destroyed," Sonic replies.

"YES!" Eggman shouts running off into the distance.

"Let's see...there's Simple Plan, Bowling For Soup, Skillet, The Offspring, and a bunch of others," Nstorm replies shrugging." It's mostly good music-not most of the garbage you hear today. And it's not all garbage."

"The ones not involving me," Silver replies shrugging," I mean look what Sega's done with Sonic in his latest adventure! No offense."

"None taken," Sonic replies shrugging," I mean competition with Mario's starting to get old. Come up with something original Sega, and don't try to duplicate a certain game!"

"Look, the Kingdom Hearts universe is out of whack with the release of the games! If Birth by Sleep was the first, and the games followed the timeline, maybe it'd be easier. But that has nothing to do with it!"

**Amy: I dare you to take Noah Thompson my 3,800 pound male panda bear character shopping**  
** James: What animal are you?**  
** Sonic: Have you ever had Bacon Jerky before?**  
** Tails: Can you please just say sorry to the Sega President & tell him it's my fault?**  
** Shadow: How's your salad dare going?**  
** Natasha: Can you please leave Nstorm alone?**  
** Nstorm: I dare you to drink a slug milkshake**  
** Peach: I dare you to send Mario a hate e-mail**  
** Silver: What is your least favorite movie?**  
** Vanilla & Cream: I dare you to throw a lemon pie each other**  
** Blaze: What is your worst shopping trip you ever had to do?**  
** Vector: I dare you to hop into a loaded baked potato **  
** Luigi: Will you & Waluigi ever get along?**  
** Mario: I dare you to do the chicken dance in a gorilla costume**  
** Daisy: How long have you known Peach?**  
** Yoshi: Why is soup your least favorite food?**  
** Wario: I dare you to lose some weight**  
** Boswer: How was your dare?**  
** Bowser Junior: I dare you to break dance in a panda bear costume **

"Look, the dares are long so you better go fast!" Nstorm barks.

"No problem!" Amy shouts running out.

"I only eat chili dogs, and other stuff," Sonic replies.

"We don't know where he is!" Nstorm shouts." And she ain't gonna! Why is beyond my case."

"NO!" Mario shouts running out.

"Okay then," Luigi replies.

"The one where it isn't a movie," Silver replies.

"The one where I took Silver to get his haircut," Blaze replies," I never got my cat food."

Everyone looks at her.

Vector hops into a loaded baked potato.

"No," Luigi replies looking at Waluigi.

Yoshi shrugs.

"Who do you think I am!?" Wario shouts crossing his arms over his chest." I'm mainly muscle!"

"Fine," Bowser replies.

"We can't get him into the regular ones," Nstorm replies," so wait a couple of chapters. James is my go-to-guy for stuff like this."

"What're you talking about?" James asks confused," I'm human!"

"Although we can always turn you into a hyena."

**Sonic: I dare you to sing a country song in French**  
** Tails: Can you please tell the Sega President it was my fault?**  
** Mario: I dare you to sit in a loaded baked potato**  
** Cream: What is your worst fear?**  
** Shadow: How is the salad dare going? FYI you will look good in Thousand Island Dressing**  
** James: I dare you to eat chili dogs with slime**  
** Amy: I dare you to take Noah Thompson my male 4,000 pound panda bear shopping**  
** Peach: How long have you known Daisy?**

"I don't know French!" Sonic and Nstorm exclaim at the same time." And pick a song!"

"We still are trying to find him," Blaze replies." I mean he is really good at covering his tracks."

Mario come back, and sits on the potato.

"Um, that requires Natasha chopping him up, and we don't have life insurance," Nstorm replies nervously," so it's too risky. The Fanfic animal police will arrest me."

"That exists?" Sonic asks.

"You'd be surprise at what type of organizations exist," Nstorm replies.

Peach shrugs.

"This is what happens when you're a chapter ahead of everyone else, Nstorm!" James shouts then begins his dare.

"Anyway, that is our show, and I just found out about certain things," Nstorm replies signing them out." That's all folks!"

* * *

**Nstorm: Not sure what to make of this...okay then...that's our show?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nstorm runs back inside the studio after his latest screw up of the year.

"If Natasha starts to scream loudly-like in labor loudly-you didn't hear it from me!" Nstorm shouts looking over his shoulder at the area he just ran from.

"What happened this time?" Sonic asks.

"Well, I told her Storm was dead, and mostly had twenty children all named Bobby, and she just flipped," Nstorm replies as screaming is heard." And she's chopping Shadow up into a salad. Wonderful."

"Does she know you're kidding?" Blaze asks.

"I just learned that she doesn't like jokes," Nstorm replies,"ironically, I thought I knew everything about my OC's/characters I created. Anyway, let's get this trainwreck going!"

Eli walks on with a 'no' face.

"Let's bring on the drumroll, please!" Nstorm shouts as it plays." Nobody knows when I'm kidding."

"We have good news and bad news," Eli says," The good news is Silver stopped trying to kill us. The bad news is Silver went insane again because mage rayquaza..."

Everyone gasps as Nstorm sighs.

"It surprises me that certain people have certain things that make them go insane," Nstorm sighs," or maybe it has something to do with my intellect. I guess I'm not normal, but then again nobody really is."

No more cams today...

The list:

Aqua: you didn't answer our question do you love Terra?  
Ventus and Xion: 7 minutes in heaven for the next 12 chapters  
Nstorm: in fire emblem awakening you make an avatar, I am silver's avatar and she married me to Lon'qu that make you feel messed confused?

"That's the list...Is Natasha back yet?"

"Well, the grammer isn't all there, but that's a fetish of mine," Nstorm replies waving his hand dismissly." Trying to improve my writing, but no big deal. That makes sense and people are only confused at things they don't know. Usually, I know about the majority of games coming out, but I'm stuck with the last generation systems. They're not next gen, but whatever."

"Nstorm?" Sonic asks raising his hand," um that's Xbox One and Playstation Four."

"Whatever, I have a thing about always being right, which I need to get out of. Wait, seven minutes in heaven? Wouldn't it be Twelve chapters in heaven? Ah, whatever into the closet you go!"

Nstorm snaps his fingers as the two are teleported to parts unknown.

"Is that thing acruate?" Xigbar asks.

Nstorm snaps again as Xigbar disappears.

"Okay, if Aqua, Ven, and Terra come back that is a good question," Nstorm replies looking at Aqua," and how is there a thing between Ven and Aqua?"

"People love putting pairings together," Terra replies shrugging," apparently age and race doesn't matter."

"And jail is just a room people," Nstorm replies," anyway the answer-"

"NO!" Aqua shouts walking out.

"She'll come around," Xehanort replies," they always do."

"This is coming from the guy that wants to take over the worlds," Riku mutters.

**Alena: *is talking on her cell phone* -Cri. As long as she working on her Pokemon fanfic, I could care less about her writing an original story. Ok, I've gotta go. Bye. *hangs up phone and puts it away* OK sorry about that. Acrian is mad cause I get to come but she can't. Don't blame her of course. Oh and she's worried about shadowpixie01 forgetting her fanfics because she started writing an original story. *shrugs and starts a video* *video: shows Araygel is nowhere in sight, shadowpixie01 writing, and Alycy and Acrian arguing (for once)* Alena: um... I'll call her in a little bit about. Anyways, the list.**

** Eggman: What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?**  
** Rouge: You may only choose one. *holds up the two necklaces again* Choose, please.**  
** Sonic: I dare you two go on a date with Amy. (I am neither with or against Sonamy aka SonicxAmy)**  
** Silver: I dare you to ask Blaze out on a date (not with or against Silvaze aka SilverxBlaze)**  
** Blaze: What is your least favorite color?**  
** Creme: Do you know the theme song for Sonic Colors and if so, please play it.**  
** Jet: If you could date anyone in the Sonic Universe, who would it be?**  
** Wave: What is your favorite movie of all time?**

** Alena: Sorry its so short. Her creativity is at an all time low, somewhat. Araygel: *appears out of the shadows and steps behind Alena* Alena: *turns around and is so surprised she flies upward, letting her wings out, and electrocutes her, then realizes its Araygel* oops. Sorry Araygel. You-*sees her eyes are black* uh oh. *lands behind Araygel and runs faster than even Sonic can ran* Araygel: *smiles and dark aura is suddenly visible around her as she runs after Alena***

"What's with pokemon anyway?" Nstorm asks," and- you know what? Not gonna ask, not gonna say anything! I know you have an account Jerry, and you're too young!"

"Nstorm?" Lisa asks confused and worried," are you okay?"

"Na, I'm living in one of my obsession moments, when I decide not to rant about something," Nstorm sighs," I'm not this talkative."

"The right one! No, the left! No, right!" Rouge shouts compelling with herself as she is handed a steering wheel.

"Might as well put her to use in Mario Kart for the time being," Mario shrugs walking away.

"Silver," Blaze replies.

"Not me," Silver debates.

"Exactly," Blaze replies.

"Is she joking?" Silver asks.

"Wave," Jet repies looking at Wave.

Wave shrugs." Don't watch movies that much."

"All I'm saying is that teens and young people, should have a basic phone with basic stuff, and basic lives! We're a culture that believes everything off of social media! The crazy but sane ones anyway."

"Who gave him the shot?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah, that rush of energy from that shot came make anyone crazy, but I'll be fine later. No, I'm not one drugs! I just need energy to pull through this show! Actually, I'm just scared Natasha's gonna kill us all, so roll the next one! Quickly!"

**Wario: I dare you to drink a slug & cherry milkshake**  
** Mario: I dare you to dunk Peach in a tub of dung**  
** Amy: How is the shopping going with Noah Thompson my 5,000 pound male panda bear going?**  
** Sonic: Will Tails ever come back?**  
** Boswer: What is your worst fear?**  
** Blaze: I dare you to tie your tail around a pole**

"I'm not getting on the pole again!" Blaze shouts running out.

"Not sure," Sonic replies shrugging," we're still trying to locate him. And Amy's still out-she can shop forever!"

"Being small like Mario," Bowser replies flexing," look at these muscles!"

"And look at this form!" Wario shouts as he chugs the milkshake.

"Anyway see ya!" Nstorm shouts running away," Lisa you're in charge!"

* * *

**Lisa looks around as the show goes off the air.**

**Lisa: How-great we're in dead air time. Anyway, that was our show, and I don't know why he's running away... Okay then...um... not sure what to say here. I guess I should say see you next time! I'm not used to this kind of position.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Welcome to the show!" Lisa exclaims walking out as Natasha walks in the building.

Immediately, everyone watches as she sits next to Roxas, who in turn sits next to Aqua, who in turn slaps Sora across the face to which he wakes up, summons his keyblade, and goes to fight the oncoming imaginary army.

"What?" Natasha asks.

Everyone looks at Lisa who looks at Natasha then quickly looks at James.

"Look, he put you in charge, and if I were to screw up another thing I'm getting erased or remade," James debates throwing his hands into the air." Now stop having stage fright, and get on with the show!"

"Right, sorry!" Lisa agrees facing the camera again before quickly looking at James who sighs.

"For the love of- I swear you and Lily are so much alike!" James sighs before stepping beside her." James here, and yes I'm back, whether those of you who tried to sue me like it or not! If you don't want your child to be watching this show, then start being better parents! But enough of that! Onto the listo of response-o." James scratches his head." Now how come Storm can speak a little Spanish, but I can't? Eh, at least I got my business skills."

***Demon comes on***

**"Tomorrow is Silver's birthday..." Demon says," hopefully she'll be back to normal then... Anyways to the list."**

**Aqua: We know you are lying... Admit it you love Terra (Demon: and that is silver refusing to give up on her OTP people)**  
**Lisa: Is James back to normal yet?**  
**James: if you aren't back to normal over Lisa ignoring you *slaps in the face***  
**Xehanort: we all know you will never get Kingdom Hearts so I made you a cake, shaped like kingdom hearts since it's silvers birthday tomorrow so as her OC I'm being nice to people in her place...**  
**Namine: *hand a grenade* get revenge on DiZ for treating you horribly.**

"That's the list... How is Natasha reacting to the plushie Storm has of her?"

"She won't stop bothering me!" Nstorm shouts looking at a clipboard while walking on.

Natasha looks at him with a death glare as he ignores it, and looks at James.

"Oh, now you become normal!" Nstorm shouts throwing the clipboard at his feet." Now it's up to you to get my network of one mil back!"

"One mil?" Roxas asks raising an eyebrow.

"Long story," Nstorm replies while walking off," now come on! Time's a-wasting like candle wax!"

Grumbling, James follows.

"What about-" Lisa begins pointing at Natasha.

"Got more things planned!" Nstorm calls." Pull off successfully I may be able to become rich. Or known. Or something!"

"Look, she won't take a lie dector test so why don't we just give her a truth potion!?" Cloud points out.

"Costs way too much for the materials!" Nstorm shouts through the intercom he just installed." Oh and I hope you had a good birthday! Yes, the date's a little off but whatever!"

"Like a woman!" Demyx shouts jumping out the nearby open window.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Xehanort asks frowning at the cake.

"Be happy that you got something that _can't _be foiled by the forces of light," James replies.

Sora runs in, and slashes the cake in half, then runs out to fight the _still_ oncoming enemy army.

"How come when I always say something that didn't happen it happens!?" James exclaims.

"Why-" Lisa begins then shakes her head, sighing loudly," who's next?"

**Wario: I dare you to kiss Spencer Ricardo**  
** Mario: I dare you to wear a dress & have Luigi take a picture**  
** Blaze: What is your second worst fear?**  
** Amy: How is the shopping going with my 6,000 pound male panda bear character Noah Thompson going? BTW it's all muscles & not fat.**  
** Sonic: Can you please tell Tails he could come back now?**  
** Silver: What's your deepest secret nobody knows about you?**  
** Eggman: What do you think of the nickname Stunk Cabbage that i always call you?**  
** Peach: I dare you to pour a mega bucket of really disgusting slime & a peanut butter & slug sandwich down Marios' pants while he is wearing a dress**  
** Vanilla: What's your deepest fear?**  
** Cream: I dare you to wear a thong**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Malik the infamous red card giving coach shouts walking on holding his arms in a timeout gesture." Invalid! Recipient doesn't know what that word means!"

Everyone looks at each other in both amazement, and confusion.

"Um... we can teach her?" Sonic replies.

"That'll do!" Malik shouts walking backstage.

"Please forgive Nstorm, and his weird sense of humor, and/or other things," Lisa replies looking at the camera in confusion," he's a little OOC at times."

"But he does manage to make humorous fanfiction," Natasha sighs polishing one of her many hunting knifes." And why don't you join me in hunting Lisa?"

"Because we don't-" Lisa replies then walks over to sit next to Natasha.

Wario immediately walks out, saying words that we cannot put on here even though most teens do use them. And for the content safety feature Nstorm has established.

"Wha?" Luigi asks confused.

"Basically, all my fanfics are rated T due to any language use that may be unsuitable for the viewer," Nstorm replies over the intercom." That and there's a bare minumin for my stories. I could write M rated fanfic, but the ones that read them are extremely wise in writing; I'm just a s-"

Mario tries to escape the hold of Peach, who somehow has superhuman grip.

"Look, we don't know anything about Mexico!" Sonic shouts.

"Yeah, the fan group has started to question the brotherhood," Silver replies.

"Water," Blaze replies.

Eggman gets up, and leaves the building to find Sega.

"He complains about his name a lot, ironically, and I always call him Egghead," Sonic replies shrugging.

"What's with all the secret questions anyway!?" Silver exclaims.

**walks in with Rosethorn* -post the Yugioh GX fanfic with you as soon as possible, okay? Hey. Not much to say so, Rose. Rosethorn: *shows a video**video shows Alena in the sky in with fairy wings, Araygel looking almost exactly like last time except with pure black angel wings, Alycy with white dragon wings, and Acrianwith one black phoenix wing and one white phoenix wing. Basically, they're all in their true forms* My life. *shakes head* Anyways, Rose, the list. Rose: Right.**

**Rouge: *holds up two identical roses* One rose has one of the necklaces, the other has the other necklace and both roses never wilt. Choose one, please.**  
**Amy: You should go shopping with Alycy and Acrian sometime. Anyways, whats your favorite band?**  
**Blaze: If you could date anyone in the Sonic Universe, who would be?**

**Rose: That's really short for you, shadowpixie01. shadowpixie01: Can we-*disappears* Rose: Um...all I can say for that is that it was probably Araygel who made disappear, being the fairy of dark everything. I, being the fairy of nature and illusions, was never here. Bye! *disappears***

"Look, just pick one!" Knuckles shouts at Rouge.

"And we will now arrest all of you!" A voice shouts.

A doppelgänger of Xemnas walks in with a taser in his hands, and an entire army of police troops.

* * *

**Nstorm: Whoops I forgot to pay the monthly bill of renting out the characters. By that I mean I forgot to pay the, uh, disclaimer police for getting rid of the disclaimer. Anyway, since we're technically still going, we're still gonna answer the questions.**

**Amy: Artist is Taylor Swift, and any bands is out of her reach. Also she would like to do that. Shopping's going great, but how is she not arrested I have no clue.**

**Rouge: Okay, there's nothing wrong with this except I don't know which rose is which. I mean she picked one, but I don't know if it's number one or two. I'm gonna say the other, or the second.**

**Blaze refused to answer which strengthened the belief of females won't tell you their business. Love life that is. Meaning she ain't confessing.**

**Namine: Look, I'm gonna get- wait says here that I already owe money for the stunt Storm pulled way back when. And her cutting a hedgehog into a salad topping him with numerous dressings.**

**Nstorm: Look you can go shopping with me! I mean my personality's pretty straight forward at times, and I talk about funny stuff! Like make a joke at the way someone acted or whatever! C'mon! I'll stop doing this because I'm going overboard. Blame my race defying attitude. Ignore what I say please.**

**Mario: He was put through the ultimate shame, and got everything stated. Though I got a feeling...**

**Nstorm: Going over dead time a little, so we're sa- yes I understand Natasha, but I'm getting to that. Okay, so there are now three- yes three- different groups listed here. Sorta. Due to my recovering net worth, I can't bail out one of the groups. Meaning I don't have enough money to pay to get two groups out of jail. All three are well-known, to the people who know them, but... yeah. Get the hose out of the well yet? **

**Natasha: So we're doing the one thing we don't like doing. Randomizing.**

**James: Pick a group, and hope the majority know them well enough so we don't fall short! We should've done Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem!**

**Lisa: Nstorm only knows a couple of games that are popular, and some anime.**

**Nstorm: Yep, I'm not that wise in the crossover area. Anyway, this will be picked by the next song that plays when I hit the fast forward button on the Windows 8 computer we have. If it's Smash Bros. as our temporary... And Smash Bros. it is...**

**Natasha: You're going to get the game anyway.**

**Nstorm: Yeah, but now I have to do research... and learn everyone... whatever... Malik sign us out.**

**Malik: Own nothing but a red card to Nstorm for being an idiot!**

**Nstorm: Take offense...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Not what I had in mind..." Nstorm mutters looking at the unexpected twist taking place." Great, now I have half of Kh, Sonic, and Mario."

"That cop was racist anyway," Natasha replies on the couch sharpening one of her hunting knifes." And you did promise a girl's night out."

"Yeah, yeah keep your knifes from getting dull," Nstorm sighs waving his hand at her." Anyway, this should be fun and Mario, Peach, Luigi, Rosalina, Sonic, Bowser, Donkey and Diddy Kong and Rosalina are on the roster. So they break the Third party rule." He turns to them." You guys are lucky. In related news James is back doing his business trade. No, nothing illegal, unless you count stolen daily things and illegal buys illegal, if so you are right. Oh, and I do apologize for any parents out there whose child has had nightmares due to him. Apparently, he snuck into their rooms, and when they saw him, he cussed and said some nasty things at them. He needs to be a little... obnoxious and outspoken to be able to suceed. Now I have decided to put the two in with Storm and Natasha because somebody wants a hunting buddy. Anyway, the show!"

Goofy hits the gong which causes the studio to shake briefly.

***Young Sol and Young Xols walk on wearing party hats and Sol is blowing a noisemaker* **  
**YXols: Even though it's late on the chapter after Silver birthday we had to wear party hats... It's fun! I want sugar *pouts* **  
**YSol: here is the list!**  
**Xeha- Xeha- how do you say that? *gets slapped by YXols* **  
**He's not here stupid head**  
**YSol: IM NOT THE STUPID HEAD YOU ARE!**  
***20 minutes later* **  
***the older selves walk on with duck tape and cover it over the young selves mouths and then continue the list (all are wearing party hats)***  
**All smash bros people: why you have no KH or final fantasy cast members...**  
**Link and Zelda: continue where Xion and Ventus left of *Sol points to closet* **  
**Ganondork: Wear a dark vader mask and go to a person of Nstorm's choice and say 'I am you father *insert that person's name here*'**  
**Natasha: don't worry Storm will come back after silver gets to posting that chapter...**  
**Lucina,Male Robin and Female Robin: You are all badasses according to silver so you get to go and kill someone badassly of your choice (can not be anyone doing this dare)**  
**Sol: That's the list... Now to try and take the party hats off *turns to Xols* can you believe how much we argued when we where six?**  
**Xols: no I can't *the four go offstage as Xols and Sol debate about how much they argue***

"Anyone find it funny that they still argue even though they're older?" Nstorm asks," wait what? Why do I-right its in the contract I signed with Lulu stating that I would not back down from a challenge. Wait who's Lulu?"

"Nintendo," The Smash Bros. people reply at the same time," you know how idiotic they are.

"I'm surprised they haven't seen the potential in expanding into non-Nintendo games with Smash Bros. Then again, the roster would be hard to make," Nstorm replies.

"Xehanort isn't here?" Vantias asks looking around with a surprise look in his eyes." Finally!"

Vantias runs out the studio going to do the one thing he always wanted to do, but Xehanort wouldn't let him.

"Why did one of them pick James and Neku?" Natasha asks looking at the list.

"We also forgot to mention that James has been taking provactive, and dirty, pics of females of a variety of games and others. Including Nasha-OW!" Nstorm replies then shouts in pain as Natasha throws the knife she has at his back." Right. Don't call you that."

Link and Zelda disappear into thin air.

"They'll be fine!" Nstorm assures." Now I gotta think who I hate the most."

**Author if you need help with Smash Bros. You picked the perfect topic for me because here's their truths & dares since I'm great this topic.**  
**Ness: What is your real gender?**  
**Mario: Is the rumors true that you are evil?**  
**Luigi: I dare you to run 10 laps backwards**  
**Falco: What are your worst & second worst fears?**  
**Kirby: I dare you to kiss Peach**  
**Link: How's your previous dare going?**  
**Roy: Have you ever dated anyone?**  
**Marth: I dare you to kiss Cream the rabbit**  
**Samus: Who is your first crush?**

"Yeah, um, we can't ask that question unless we see exact proff, so, um..." Nstorm replies.

"Why do people think that!?" Mario exclaims.

"Can't we just have him run ten laps then reverse him like a movie?" Nstorm asks.

Marth jumps out the open window followed by Peach.

"Nobody noticed that there was one window in here?" Vexen asks.

"LIE DETECTOR TEST!" Everyone shouts.

"We don't have the machine," Nstorm replies," we had to give it to James who is going to cheat somebody. Look, half the stuff he sells he still keeps because there are crooks out there. And I hope that one of the three don't kill him. Even though I could care less-"

"Dying in space and being blown out of the sky and cooked alive," Falco replies.

"And that-" Nstorm begins when his phone rings. He answers." Wha? Wait what!? You're getting chased by Lucina!? You did take the pictures you-"

* * *

**FADE TO THE BLACK SIDE!**

**Lisa: And it just went black on us. Have a good day everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22 I think...**

**"Bad news, we only have one review," Nstorm replies looking at a long, long, long recipt that stretches out the door to parts unknown," good news is that I nearly have one thousand views; becoming closer to my one thousand view in all my fanfics goal. More bad news is that I only have enough money to make an outfit change to Storm-actually his outfit that I have now is exactly the one he uses in battle. Even more bad news is that Lucina almost killed James who is apparently dressed up like Rambo, and is wounded. Last bit of bad news is that I have run out of money, so we can't have a girl's night out, Nasha."**

**Nstorm ducks avoiding the katana thrown at him which was aimed at his head.**

**"Okay, if it's okay for Storm to call you that then why can't I!?" Nstorm yells at Natasha," I mean I created you after all!"**

**"Just get on with it," Natasha replies.**

**To clear up some misunderstandings about what i wrote would be 1: I'm great naming Smash Bros. characters & 2: When I said for Luigi to run backwards it means he just faces the different direction.  
Falco: What is your fighting style?  
Sonic: How did you enjoy your last dare?  
Peach: I dare you to kick Mario in the nuts  
Boswer Senior: I dare you & your son Boswer Junior to be changed into monkeys forever  
Mario: I dare you to steal one of Peachs' bras  
Donkey Kong: What is your worst & second worst fears?  
Diddy Kong: I dare you to drink a cherry & skunk milkshake**

**"Look, I don't play Smash so I have no clue," Nstorm replies.**

**"Which one there's about twenty of 'em," Sonic replies crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"That would desrtoy the Mario universe forever!" Bowser shouts.**

**"Losing my bannas, and losing my home," Donkey replies," and ape up Diddy!"**

**Diddy sniffs the milkshake before Donkey forces him to drink it.**

**"Go Luigi!" Nstorm shouts pointing to the door as Luigi runs out like Luigi runs out which is Luigi running out goofy looking and stuff.**

**"Okay couldn't this be a double dare?" Mario asks.**

_**Five minutes later...**_

**"And that's our show since I won't let the dares pile up," Nstorm replies," also I have no clue which ones we didn't do, so if you kept track then list your dares etc that haven't been done yet. Also think of some unique ones people! Like this one I came up with just now."**

**Natasha: Okay you know what time it is, right? You have to dress up like princess, act princess like, be princess like, then there's the singing romantic songs to a plush doll of Storm, but that's till later. Also you have to kiss Lisa-if you want to that is. Also you kill me I kill off Storm by erazing him or remaking him into a clone of somebody I know. EFFECTIVE FOR TWENTY CHAPTERS OR TILL YOU SURRENDER OR I CAN ACTUALLY CALL YOU NASHA!**

**"See now that's interesting," Nstorm replies as an eye twicthing Natasha walks out of the studio.**

* * *

**A loud explosion is hears as Nstorm smiles.**

**"This should be interesting," Nstorm replies.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 23 **

**"Has anyone seen James!?" Nstorm shouts walking onstage with a clipboard in hand," porque lo es impotante ese yo encontre! Yo no tuve accentos!"**

**Everyone stares at him except Natasha who is in a blue, princess outfit topped with a tiara on her head.**

**"You know it may help that you say the sentence before you say it in Spanish," Natasha sighs," and why are we doing this?"**

**"Que es no divertido! Besides, there's no fun in that, and I don't want ya'll to know what I'm saying," Nstorm replies shrugging," I know Spanish, but now I have to pratice writing it so yeah. Vamos al lista!"**

**Silver walks on*  
IDIDNTREVIEWLASTCHAPTERCAUSEIDIDNTWANTNATASHATOKILLMENOWHEREISTHELISTDONEBYSOL!  
*Silver uses a corridor of darkness to run away[if you read the new chapter of capture the flag, kh style you will know why] Xylia comes out*  
MANSEX: you know the dare Nstorm did to Natasha? Now you ave to do that for twenty chapters but sing to a plush of Saix. *smiles evilly*  
I DECLARE IT HUG A SAIX DAY AS SAIX/ISA IS LIKE A BLUE HAIRED SCARRED TERRA WHEN IT COMES TO BEING ONE OF XEHANORT'S VESSELS SO EVERYONE BUT THE XEHANORT PEOPLE, MINUS TERRA, HAVE TO HUG SAIX/ISA.(its because of one of a history of xehanort thing we know translated into English from Japanese from 2.5 remix)  
Nstorm: Silver made a truth potion *hands truth potion* make Aqua drink it and then ask her if she loves Terra.  
Ven-Ven(WHY MUST SILVER MAKE THIS RULE OF CALLING HIM VEN-VEN?): Hit Vanitas in the groin with your most powerful keyblade.  
Nstorm(again): *hands a mil munny* Silver made a portal to the realm of darkness so we make tons of munny off Heartless, and premature Nobodies, and a few random Dream Eaters and Unversed here and there. So we can spare some.  
Natasha: Storm made this love poem to you... Does he normally talk about having "fun" with you?  
Everyone: Go and read the second chapter of capture the flag kh style.  
Vanitas: *forces to drink truth potion* what where you going to do when you thought Xehanort wasn't here?  
Xylia: thats the list... Enjoy!**

**"Ay dios mios!" Nstorm shouts slapping his forehead," Natasha es no va al muerse! Si, yo hable incorrecta Natasha!"**

**"He just said I'm not going to kill you, but I may kill him," Natasha translates giving a murderous glare to Nstorm.**

**"Wait true potion!?" Nstorm exclaims looking at the object in his right hand," un mento pro favor!"**

**He runs out as Natasha begins to read the poem.**

**"Well, I was going to be a ballerina, and I would've told you!" Vanitas exclaims as everyone looks at him." Don't judge me!"**

**"Okay, as much as Ven could do it, we're still bankrupt," Nstorm replies walikng back with a larger turth potion in his right hand." And my net worth was _negative_ mil- a _negative_ amount. So we're actually flat out broke unless James-"**

**At that moment his phone rings.**

**"Well, you can ask Nstorm about that one," Natasha replies narrowing her eyes at him.**

**"We don't...want to have nightmares...any...more," Xemnas replies on behalf of the entire organization.**

**"Wait you-" Nstorm begins then moves the phone away from his mouth," yeah somebody go get Lucina, who is in a large, gas trench hole chamber James dug and led her into. Sora."**

**Sora immediately runs to retrive her from the gas infected chamber.**

**"Okay yeah... wait what!? Really, James, really? Well, at least its better than most of the stuff you sell."**

**Sonic: How did you enjoy being in Spencer Louise Ricardos' really beyond mega smelly armpit? ( BTW my 9,000 pound all muscles & not fat gorilla character is a bi-gender.)  
Amy: I dare you to sing Country Roads by John Denver,  
Mario: I dare you to jump into a tub full of whipped cream & Oreos  
Nstorm: How did Links' dare go about getting squeezed in Noah Raymond Thompson my male 6,000 pound all muscles & not fat panda bear characters' butt go?  
Donkey Kong: How long have you & Diddy been together?  
Peach: I dare you to do a fire dance  
Natsaha: Can you please go find Tails**

**"I'm pretty sure one of the guys in jail ratted him out," Sonic replies shrugging.**

**"And I only listen to Nstorm-which is in my job description somehow," Natasha replies.**

**"YYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mario shouts ripping off his outfist, runs to the tub, and dives in. **

**"Wait how is he-" Luigi begins then dismisses the thought," ah, he's Mario."**

**"it gave most people nightmares," Nstorm replies still on the phone," okay doing that doesn't make sense! If you're too cheap to pay for actual-yes I know illegal goods are worth more than the legal goods, but that's just stealing! Bah, just get me back to my one mil! Yes, we paid way too much of everything that is going on! No, I'm not salty! Or geekin'! Nobody knows what I mean thanks to-"**

**"Whenever we were created or at least Diddy," Donkey Kong replies.**

**"Wait, aren't we supposed to be doing that singing thing in less than two chapters?" Roxas asks.**

**"I thought you were in jail!" Vanitas exclaims.**

**"They were technically let out due to the value becoming zero," Natasha exclaims," or at least we think what happened."**

**"And we're not doing the fire dance untill I-wait what's a-" Nstorm begins then sighs." I know will take you all to the dark side."**

* * *

**Natasha: Really?**

**Nstorm: Hey we're approaching the word limit, so yeah. Or at least I think. Anyway, the newcomers have already signed the contract so they're bond to me whenever I come on.**

**Sora(muttering): Breaking the fourth wall!**

**Nstorm: Wait, how are-what-ever! Anyway, maybe I really should be working on my other fanfics, but i don't have time, and I'm having writer's block. And a minor moment of confusion. It ain't my week.**

**Natasha: Yes it isn't.**

**Nstorm: Anyway, aidos! Chao! Buena noche! Los pantalones es muy calinte y yo necisto aqua.**

**Natasha: Why did you just say your pants is very hot and you need water. And water is necassary to your hot pants.**

**Nstorm: Cayite la boca!**

**Natasha: That's not spelled correctly...**

**Nstorm: Ay, ay, ay...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**"Yes, I screwed up the stupid chapter tiltles in the story itself," Nstorm says walking on stage with a broomstick," and as planned, all of my fanfics are going to be related to Halloween in some-actually I'm doing seasonal chapters. See, I never really used my account till now, and I've had it for a year so you know."**

**"Which is why James is in charge of Halloween stuff because he's the dealer, and none of us will do it," Lisa translates.**

**"Except Storm," Nstorm adds looking at Natasha out of the corner of his eye." Anyway, what awiats us in the magical, and maginificent list!?"**

**Silver:... Okay now I'm going to make you guys read it... BECAUSE NIGHTMARES ARE FUN TO KILL AND I GET MUNNY FROM THEM! (From the Realm of Sleep people.)*sees Natasha* RUN RUN AWAY! *runs away via corridor of darkness as Sol walks on*  
Sol: Sorry I was sick earlier so Xylia went in my place... and we forgot to tell Silver. THE LIST  
Mansex: Why aren't you doing that dare.  
Everyone: Chapter 2 capture the flag go read it now *throws tablet at them*  
All that think the darkness is evil: ...Ummm Silver said to throw a Meow-wow at you so you can understand that Darkness isn't always evil so sorry *throws Dream Eaters at them*  
Nstorm: *hands a mil munny again* We make around a hundred thousand a day so yeah heres some more munny.  
MX: Watch Star Trek the next generation. You have the same voice actor as Spock.  
BBS trio: NEVER TRUST ANYONE WITH YELLOW EYES WHY DID YOU EVEN TRUST MX?! Vani is cool though (don't give us 'he was friends with our master' or 'he seemed nice' bullshit)  
Vani(i hate Silver's nicknames): DANCE TO SWAN LAKE *starts playing the music*  
Aqua: sorry *Forces to drink truth potion* DO YOU LOVE TERRA?  
Sol: thats the list... *murmurs walking away* Now... to see where Xylia hid the throwing darts... i really need to use something on my master Xehanort voodoo doll...**

**"We have stated that-" Nstorm begins then snaps his fingers, a contract in his left hand. He holds it up to him." As stated Natasha shall not kill for as long art thou bound by this here contract. If arth thou are to break this sacred bond then thou will face the harshest of hashest punishments. But she can still insult people though, so be careful. Wait, should we tell James he can-what is he selling?"**

_**Where James is...**_

**"Not sure why you wanted a bunch of plushie's but I don't quest-" James begins then looks at the buyer closely." Is that you Steve? You owe me a sack of potatoes, and dangerous chemicals!"**

**Steve quickly yanks the sack out of James hand, and sprints in the other direction.**

**"Oh, no you didn't!" James shouts giving chase." That cost me five days to make!"**

* * *

**"Look, I'm just gonna get the stupid polygraph and get the truths outta all ya'll!" Nstorm shouts after Aqua ran out the studio, her hands over her mouth." I'm tired of this-"**

**The people who believe that darkness is evil are now being chased by a human with glowing red eyes.**

**"You've gotta be-" Nstorm begins.**

_**We are experiencing techincal diffuculties at the moment. Please enjoy this montage of Vantias dancing in front of Nstorm's plush doll colllection.**_

* * *

**"Look, I don't want to have nightmares," Nstorm replies putting out a fire," but I'm saving it for-"**

**"He refuses to get out his collection of plush dolls," Natasha replies.**

**"We already did sista!" Nstorm shouts throwing the fire exrtingusher offstage." Forgot to mention that, hehe, heh, heh."**

**Nstorm: What is up with the annoying Spanish?  
Sonic: What is your third worst fear?  
Donkey Kong: Have you ever consider yourself having a movie?  
Diddy Kong: How was your cherry & skunk milkshake?  
Amy: I dare you to dunk Peach into a chocolate cake  
Cream: I dare you to sleep with a skunk**

**"Which one?" Nstorm jests at the last choke earning a somewhat enthustaic laughter from the audience," and that's for reasons I shalln't say."**

**"I'm not sure actually," Sonic replies rubbing the back f his head," I'll think about it."**

**"Good," Diddy replies shrugging.**

**"Nintendo blocks so yeah, I have," Donkey replies.**

**"And we're almost done," Nstorm replies rubbing his eye," been a long day-whoops not suppoesed to-ah forget it!"**

**Amy grabs Peach who then throws her into the stratosphere.**

**"Anyway, everyone should be back or coming back, so I'm gonna-" Nstorm begins when James runs in with a sack of potatoes in his hands. His clothes are ripped, and he's grinning like a madman.**

**"I got the money back!" James shouts reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thicker than an iceberg wad of money which he throws at Nstorm.**

**"Yeah, um, funny story," Nstorm replies while catching it and putting it in his pocket," see um Sil-"**

**"Really!?" James exclaims before Nstorm can finish," I had to chase down my old friend just so I could get the potatoes and the plush dolls I had! So you're telling me that I don't get to keep the money!?"**

**"What's wrong with that?" Sora asks.**

**"See, half the money I make ain't for my personal uses. Me and Lisa share a house together-I diong my crazy dealing while she works at some restaurant back at our home-which isn't even a place yet! Half the stuff I spend ain't for me!"**

**While James is yelling Lisa walks in from behind him, at the last part, and James doesn't realize it.**

**"Man, you should see the mess Lisa buys! Clothes, cake, sweets, fruits, veggies, beauty products and the list goes on! She has nearly a million pairs of shoes, and a good amount of wardrobe to fill a castle or rival a queen! I don't undersatnd why she buys all that stuff anyway! She don't need that much stuff, and I think she's a little cuckoo in the head if you know what I mean! Everytime I make her a sandwhich she tells me that I got it wrong! At least I know jow to cook actual food and not lumps of coal and death!"**

**Lisa clears her throat causing James to turn around, and look at her like a deer caught in headlights. Nstorm slaps his forehead while Natasha sighs.**

**"Oh, uh, Lisa when did you know, you get here?"**

**"Oh, about the time I made food of death and reorginized my wardrobe fill of useless stuff!"Lisa shouts then smashes the paper bag she had in her left hand against James chest, and then pouring the banna smoothie she had on his head. Then she kicks him in the shin, and storms off." And you're welcome for the food that I was so nice to bring you!"**

**"Lisa!" James holds his shin while reaching out to her with his other hand." Your cookin's not that bad! Well, sometimes but-"**

**"Whatever James!" Lisa shouts as a loud bang is heard.**

**"Lisa! I said I was sorry! Ah, me and my big mouth!"**

**James wobbles after Lisa as Nstorm sighs.**

* * *

**Nstorm: Yeah I need a vacation... ah whatever! Turnip!**

**He snaps his fingers as the tablet turns into a woman.**

**Nstorm: Son of a- great now I have to consult the _Magical art of summoning items and transforming items with just a snap_! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"No, it's not over obsessive," Nstorm sighs as the group looks at the shelf of plush dolls." I don't know why there's that many anyway."

James comes in with a tablet, headphones, and a sack of clothes on his back.

"What happened?" Nstorm asks.

"Well, she threw me out, and due to my record I have no place to go," James replies going over to the newly bought couch and sitting down on it." Now I don't suppose Natasha is looking for roommate, no?"

"We're full at the moment," Natasha replies," that and Storm lives with me. And I don't trust you."

"What!?" James shouts throwing his arms in the air," I don't overstep my boundaries!"

"That's not what Lisa said, but to the list!" Nstorm shouts.

"Okay that's not true," James counters.

Silver: *sighs in relief* good now Natasha won't kill me...

To the list

Aqua: *Ties to a chair, binds in a straight jacket, and ties chair to the ground with chains then forces to drink truth potion*

DO YOU LOVE TERRA?

James: here's advice about girls, Never bad mouth them at anytime.

Nstorm: Your saving it for Halloween aren't you... How does it give you nightmares?

Kairi: Sing sanctuary.

Xion: cosplay as me! (Because guess who's cosplaying you for Halloween... The answer is, Silver!)

Silver: that's all I got... Now to try and finally beat critical mode Anti Black coat.

"I mean sure I accidently walked in one her showering, and undressing, and walking around naked more than fifty times, but half was because of her walking in the nude! And she's wondering why-"James begins when Nstorm gives him the look, signaling him to stop.

"Thanks a lot! Now we gotta put back the polygraph!" Nstorm shouts pointing at the polygraph machine beside him.

"I don't know the lyrics," Kairi replies.

"Yeah, that's bull," Sora replies shrugging," and since when does she get to cosplay as authors!?"

"Idiot, it's a request or whatever and she didn't say you!" Nstorm shouts slapping Sora on the back of his head." Now we gotta let her in my dressing room, since mine has every costume known to man! It doesn't, but I don't want to see him as a woman, or sing to a plush doll of a man, and then there are the stupid police!"

"Aren't we at war with the rabbits or something?" Natasha asks giving a confused look at Nstorm who shrugs.

"The monsters I created or the anti's," Nstorm replies shrugging," did you know there's an anti, an opposite, of everyone or so they say."

James: I dare you & Cream to sleep with a skunk for 4 chapters  
Silver: I dare you to pull on Blazes' tail  
Blaze: How is living in the future like for you?  
Sonic: What types of fruits do you like?  
Amy: I dare you to get wrapped up in spider webbing  
Donkey Kong: Do you think that Nintendo characters should be allowed to have their own movies?  
Diddy: I dare you to wear a thong  
Rouge: Did you know my gorilla character is really a bi-gender?  
Knuckles: I dare you to drink a Dr. Pepper & slug milkshake

"Techincally-ah forget it!" Nstorm exclaims then summons a syringe, the size of his right hand, in his right hand.

"I don't eat fruit," Sonic replies giving a really hard train of thought.

"Please stop trying to give us nightmares," Nstorm sighs throwing Cream into the closet follwoed by James, and then throws a shunk afterwards. He quickly slams the door, locks it, and takes out a can of spray on glue spraying the frame and bottom of the door." Plus, a gorrilla in a thong is not-"

Diidy walks on in a thong then quickly walks over after seeing the look Nstorm has given him.

"Wouldn't that be an anime?" Donkey Kong asks looking over at Nstorm who shrugs.

"OVA's are like movies except in anime format," Nstorm replies," wait no! They're Orginal Video Animations-a bonus episode of a TV anime series. One episode anime's if you will. And no, that's something different unless Nintendo wants to expand into the anime department. If they do we're screwed."

"So no?" Donkey Kong replies scracthing his head, giving a confused look.

"Whatever you say, it's your opion."

"No," Rouge replies.

"It's okay now that-OW!" Blaze begins when Silver pulls on her tail.

*someone yells something followed by Alena, Alycy, Araygel, Acrian (in their true forms), Rosethorn, and shadowpixie01 walking in. The ends Alycy's hair is singed black but its already turning black to its pure white color* Hey guys. Alena, since you're the only one with some sanity, the list please. *sits down on Araygel's shoulder since she's small enough to* Alena: Okay.

Rouge: *gives her the second rose* good choice. Its my favorite. *the second rose contains the diamond necklace*  
Amy: Can you please help Alycy and Acrian gain their sanity by going shopping with them? *shadowpixie01, Araygel, and Alena start making pleas*  
Nstorm: If you start being unable to understand most of us, that's because we're speakinmg french.  
Sonic: I bet you that I (Alena) can beat you in a race

Alena: *looks at shadowpixie01 with a questioning look* Me: I'm not in a creative mood right now ok? I'm not going to responding as quickly until the service on my phone is paid for and it comes back. Bye. *they disappear unless some are asked to stay*

"Irrevalent!" Nstorm shouts at Amy's request as she walks out," how does that help anyway!?"

"Some woman deal with stress, insanity, etc by doing certain things, like you guys do certain things to deal with stress, insanity, etc," Natasha replies shrugging." Though I'm more of a tomboy than a girl so I'm different."

"Yes, we know that you go hunting whenever you're stressed," Nstorm sighs," and Spanish and Fremch are somewhat similar. One of the cousin languages... in a way. Not that many people know that."

"Yeah right!" Sonic shouts in denial." That-"

"Keep in your pants and take it outside because I'm not having another fight in here...again!" Nstorm shouts pointing to the door," that and I'm trying not to lose any money rebuilding."

Sonic runs out.

Requested story : Please do a Nazo ( from the fanmade series Nazo unleashed)

x Harley Quinn ( She is from dc new 52 comics , you know the dc new 52 comic book series that just came out ) ( yes its batman's new 52 version of Harley Quinn)

contains Romance/Adventure

with lemons/Language violence

Please take a shot a writing my story request ( please )

Thanks:)

"Okay then, um, this is something that i really have no clue on the topic," Nstorm replies shrugging," by that I mean the Harley Quinn. And the rating. And a bunch of other stuff. So I'll try, but no promises." He claps his hands." Anyway, that's-"

Natasha coughs loudly causing Nstorm to look at her then contuie what he was saying.

"That's it for our show despite that-"

She coughs louder but he ignores it.

"Despite that it took longer than ususual so-"

Natasha slams her foot against the floor fast and quick, causing it to sound like heavy rain. Sighing, he turns to her his head titled up to the celling.

"Yes, can I help you?" Nstorm asks rolling his eyes.

"I believe you owe me something," Natasha replies crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you want it even though you have no interest in it?" Nstorm retorts.

"Because-" Natasha begins.

"Whatever, you can have your girl's night out for four chapter's or whatever I don't care! As long as I can sign us out! Jeez!"

* * *

**Nstorm: Really!? Ah, whatever! Anyway, we will be doing things a little bit different so watch out! No, we will still allow multi-gender freedom thingys but-you know it's better to explain. Now to figure out how to beat this stupid thing. And figure out my network again! Hopefully, they don't try that again...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**"Yes the girl's are at Natasha's house, and we are continuing without them," Nstorm sighs bored," anyway, that doesn't mean they won't stop being part of our cast; even though we're reduced by half. Like."**

**"Anyway, we should move onto the dares," James adds looking at his phone that's not on.**

**Please note that James is very fragile in emotion due to a certain somebody.**

**"AND WHERE ARE MY PARAENTHESIS!?" Nstorm shouts annoyed at the message that most likely flashed across the viewing screen.**

***Silver pops her head out of a dark corridor and simply says*  
Play Five Nights at Freddy's and watch game theories newest video theory on it. Thats why I have no list.  
*Silver poofs away***

**"What was the-" Nstorm begins," what-ever. Load the next Nacho-Cheesey-Flavored-dare-thing."**

**Alena: *comes running in faster than light, in her normal form, with shadowpixie01 on her shoulder* -new fanfic you're posting! *shadowpixie01 speaking* Hey guys. I managed to get one of my other OCs to go shopping with Alycy and Acrian and she said that they're officially back to normal. I have Araygel working in one of my fanfictions right so she's normal again. Anyways, Alena. Alena: Alright.**

Wave: What's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you (not involving this)?  
Sonic: *Alena taps her foot impatiently**shadowpixie01 speaking* She's usually not like this but when she's been having bad days, a race usually helps her. So, yeah, she's still wanting a race. Aside that, have you ever had a "worst day of your life" feeling? *lets Alena do the talking again*  
Nstorm: Tails was recently helping out in one of shadowpixie01's fanfictions but we don't know where he went. By the way, Qu'est-ce que tu preferes un film?(translation next chapter next chapter if you can't understand this)  
Everyone: What's your favorite video game not involving yourselves (like it says, everyone)?

*shadowpixie01 speaking again* Alright, I've gotta go get typing the last of my new fanfic! *flies out* Alena: *runs out unless Sonic decides to race her*

**"Being faster than light is impossible," Nstorm says." Next!"**

**Sonic: What does hedgehogs normally eat?  
Nstorm: Any luck finding Tails?  
Donkey: Besides bananas, what other fruits do you like to eat?  
Rouge: I dare you to sing Country Roads by John Denver  
Knuckles: I dare you to dress up in a skunk costume  
Shadow: What's the deepest secret you have that nobody knows about you?  
Diddy: What is your worst & second worst fears?  
Nstorm: Diddy is a monkey not a gorilla**

**"Whatever man!" Nstorm shouts," wait I have to- ah whatever."**

**"Look, just because I'm a hedgehog doesn't mean I know what th ey eat!" Sonic shouts annoyed," they keep asking me that question! And yes right about now."**

**"Look, we-why are we beginning our sentences with look?" Nstorm asks confused but continues," anyway, I have no clue why he isn't here since we did clear everything up."**

**"Bannas," Donkey replies grinning while having his arms crossed over his chest shrugging.**

**"I don't know," Diddy replies going into a deep train of thought.**

**"YEAH HALLOWEEEN!" Knuckles shouts running through the nearby wall.**

**Shadow blows up a nearby studio.**

**"I hate TV shows," Shadow replies walking back in.**

**"We gave him a shop, so as long as that's up we're fine," Nstorm replies," and we have Natasha who is extremely powerful for a woman. Don't get her mad. We also have Storm who is away and a living taser and James who has dealy accuracy. By the by, I don't know what the hell you just said. Guessing what film have I seen or you're cussing me out, but I know how to swear in French. One word though!"**

**"SMASH BROS. AND FINAL FANTASY AND OUR OWN GAMES!" Everyone with a video game shouts.**

**"You'd think it'd be something different, but nah ya get dis!" Nstorm shouts cracking a bad grammer joke." Anyway, Sonic will challenge you now and you have to run through the maze filled with terrors and all that so see ya!"**

**He claps twice as Sonic disappears in a cloud of smoke.**

**"This concludes the male part due to the fact that whichever side starts the show, the opposite closes it. That contract I signed with Natasha states that. Please get your Halloween dares in within the weekend and the beginning of next week or else we're doing the Nstorm way. See ya!"**

**"KETCHUP!" The speakers blare out of no where.**

**"Gotta fix that."**

* * *

**"We don't agree on this," Natasha mutters as Rouge finishes singing.**

**"Getting dropped off at an abortion center when I'm not pregnant," Wave replies.**

**"And when is this gonna become fun!?" Amy whines on the couch.**

**"Well, I didn't think my living room would fit all of you!" Natasha shouts looking around at the girls," and we have to close it out, so get happy! Maybe there will be more dares and stuff later! Anyway, please get the dares in!"**

* * *

**Nstorm: BACON!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**"Look, I don't care who you cosplay as just as long as its not me!" Nstorm shouts walking on stage dressed up as Storm pointing at Sora who is dressed like how Nstorm would be.**

**"You never said who to dress up as," Roxas points out.**

**"Yeah, yeah but you should have seen what I made Natasha dress up as," Nstorm replies giving a devilish cartoon grin while rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villian. " Anyway, the reason why we're doing the bring in-again-is that I don't know what the girls are doing. The list."**

**Rosethorn: *walks in to see Sonic running a maze and half of the cast gone as Alena walks to her from the exit of the maze* Alena: hey, Rose. Rosethorn: Hey Alena. *looks at Sonic then back at Alena with an unsurprised look* Anyways, got a video. *video shows Alycy, Acrian, Araygel, shadowpixie01 going in *location censored* from trick-or-treating (on Halloween, of course) with whole bunch of candy. Alycy, Acrian, and Araygel are back to normal and they are all greeted by, who looks like, another OC.* Anyways...*hands Alena the list* Alena: *shrugs and starts reading the list***

**"Wait what!?" Nstorm exclaims confused.**

Nstorm: Nothings impossibe, just highly unlikely... by the way, one of shadowpixie01's Ocs knows where Tails is and he's not in Mexico  
Everyone: What's the scariest moment of your entire life (not involving this show)?  
Sonic: *sees him still running the maze* he's "fast" but he's not exactly good at running a maze  
Rouge: What's the best Halloween related memory that you have?  
Amy: What's the craziest thing that you had to help your friends out with (not involving this show)?  
Wave: I dare you to sing Thriller by Michael Jackson.

Rose: By the way Alena, didn't you go trick-or-treating? Alena:Yeah, with my sibling. Anyways, that's all but at least shadowpixie01 is getting a little creative with these *waves before running out with Rose*

**"Look, he should be here and- wait the Magic Counch Shell!" Nstorm shouts grabbing a counch shell and then blows into it. Nothing happens. " Ah, it was worth a parody shot."**

**"Look that's gonna take a long time, and we don't have the entire cast," Sora points out.**

**"Look, we have an everyone answers segment later on for what? The thirtieth chapter? So we got a long ways to go," Nstorm translates.**

**Sonic: I dare you to dive into a tub of blood  
Tails: I dare you to dress up as a vampire  
Rouge: What is your favorite Halloween trick?  
Amy: I dare you to put a rubber snake down Shadows' pants  
Cream: What's your favorite Halloween costume?  
Nstorm: I dare you to get squished by Spencer Ricardo my 1,200 pound all muscles & not fat bi-gender/male in his/her were-gorilla form  
Wave: I dare you & Jet to get sprayed by 10 skunks in a closet for 10 chapters**

**"WTF- What. The. Form? No!" Nstorm shouts," and I'ma find Tails so I'm putting Sora in charge for the meantime."**

**Shadow yells as girlish laughter is heard backstage.**

**Using his awesome author powers, Nstorm causes Sonic to dive headfirst into a pool of blood from the maze.**

**"Le-" Sora begins.**

**"BITYDGSISAGHJSAGSJKHWERIOE DOE!" The speakers blare yet again.**

**"Gotta fix that," Nstorm replies poking his head through a portal." Anyway, sex change!"**

* * *

**The girls are singing if you liked it you should have put a ring on it while dressed up in different costumes. Natasha calls for a silence then reads the dares.**

**Rosethorn: *walks in to see Sonic running a maze and half of the cast gone as Alena walks to her from the exit of the maze* Alena: hey, Rose. Rosethorn: Hey Alena. *looks at Sonic then back at Alena with an unsurprised look* Anyways, got a video. *video shows Alycy, Acrian, Araygel, shadowpixie01 going in *location censored* from trick-or-treating (on Halloween, of course) with whole bunch of candy. Alycy, Acrian, and Araygel are back to normal and they are all greeted by, who looks like, another OC.* Anyways...*hands Alena the list* Alena: *shrugs and starts reading the list***

Nstorm: Nothings impossibe, just highly unlikely... by the way, one of shadowpixie01's Ocs knows where Tails is and he's not in Mexico  
Everyone: What's the scariest moment of your entire life (not involving this show)?  
Sonic: *sees him still running the maze* he's "fast" but he's not exactly good at running a maze  
Rouge: What's the best Halloween related memory that you have?  
Amy: What's the craziest thing that you had to help your friends out with (not involving this show)?  
Wave: I dare you to sing Thriller by Michael Jackson.

Rose: By the way Alena, didn't you go trick-or-treating? Alena:Yeah, with my sibling. Anyways, that's all but at least shadowpixie01 is getting a little creative with these *waves before running out with Rose*

**"That kind of race?" Amy asks confused.**

**"Well, he's cocky I'll give him that," Natasha replies dressed up as Cindrella." Now what was Storm dressed up as?"**

**"Aren't we a little late?" Rouge asks dressed up as Amy.**

**"Nstorm's been playing games and not working, so yeah," Natasha replies," OC's know why author's are slow."**

**"X-rated," Rouge replies as the girls gasp like its the gossip of the centry. Except Natasha.( If that wasn't in there, bye-bye Nstorm)**

**"It involved a pineapple and coating-" Amy begins then stops when she realizes everyone is looking at her." Never mind. It's too crazy."**

**Sonic: I dare you to dive into a tub of blood  
Tails: I dare you to dress up as a vampire  
Rouge: What is your favorite Halloween trick?  
Amy: I dare you to put a rubber snake down Shadows' pants  
Cream: What's your favorite Halloween costume?  
Nstorm: I dare you to get squished by Spencer Ricardo my 1,200 pound all muscles & not fat bi-gender/male in his/her were-gorilla form  
Wave: I dare you & Jet to get sprayed by 10 skunks in a closet for 10 chapters**

**"She dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, and wouldn't shut up so we locked her in a closet," Natasha replies pointing to her closet.**

**Rouge claps twice then is turned into Michael Jackson.**

**"Shape shifting," Blaze replies dressed up as Rouge," nice."**

**"And that's our show, Wave sign us out," Natasha replies as Thriller plays.**

* * *

**Nstorm: Well sorry for th hold up. Anyway, for the Kingdom Hearts fans, go check out my latest story called _Spinning Firey Axels_ and Sonic fans check out _Shadow Shack _both are good. At least I think since I really haven't started up on the second one. Anyway-s see ya next time here at-**

**The speakers: CHICKEN PIZZA MY ASISBSJGSHFSSFSG!**

**Nstorm: Gotta fix that and find out why-**

**The speakers: Thriller night! FERERYEBNX OUTTA HERE YA MOM YA MOM NIGHT! SGSGSHS **

**Nstorm: You gotta catch 'em catch 'em alllllllllllllllllllllllllll! REALLY!? **


	27. Chapter 27 Second Coming!

_It's the time where one man, one show will go to brand new heights; heights so high that no normal person would dare to go this high! You want more!? Well, you got the storm!_

A creative show of pyros take place as Nstorm walks on stage, in a golden cloak and brown boots similar to the new power rangers or whatever. The only difference is that it's a bigger stage, and bigger studio with sound systems so great that it can shake the earth if turned to the max. The crowd claps as Nstorm looks around and nods in approval.

"We just hit one thousand views!" Nstorm exclaims as everyone claps quickly." And that means I'm gonna take this story to new heights, heights so great that I'm pretty sure I'm scaring everyone involved. Which is a good thing, but also a bad thing because my hyperactive-ness can make things pretty crazy, but crazy is good right? Anyway, we're introducing everyone one by one mostly because we have food backstage and they are probably stuffing their faces, or making fun of me again. And I don't want everyone onstage after the last studio-which will be used for smaller non-crossover stories like dis.

**werewolf99( why we are doing the names again is a mystery to me.**

**Sonic: Do you think think that fan characters should have their own movies?  
Tails: I dare you to kiss Amy right in front of Sonic  
Rouge: What is the worst dare you had to do?  
Cream: I dare you to make a lemon cake blindfolded  
Nstorm: What is your least favorite Halloween candy?  
Silver: I dare you to be called weed head for the rest of the story  
Blaze: What's the 1 secret you never told your friends about?  
Natasha: I dare you to pour a cherry & slug slime milkshake down the authors' pants**

Nstorm takes a look at the last one as everyone laughs at the face he is giving.

"As if I'm not treated badly enough," Nstorm sighs," anyway, get out here Sonic!"

Nstorm claps and a puff os smoke appears at the other end, but no Sonic.

"He's still running that maze?" Nstorm sighs then shrugs as if it's no big deal." Eh, we'll play the footage back for the next one. Anyway, while Natasha is getting Tails ready why don't we-"

Cream walks before he can finish, making him slap his forehead.

"Why aren't we coming out when we get the cue?" Nstorm groans.

"Because you said 'Come out in the order you are listed in the dares,'" Cream replies mocking Nstorm making the audience giggle.

"Ah, whatever you heard the man!" Nstorm replies as the wall where Sonic was supposed to be revolves around revealing a kitchen.

Cream walks to the kitchen as Silver walks on, angry.

"Before you say anything, I'm the one who read it," Nstorm announces throwing his hands up in a defensive manner." And besides, your hair does look like weeds."

Blaze walks on, and grabs Silver by the arm pulling him offstage before anything goes haywire.

"Yeah, I'm at a lost for bodyguards since Storm left, and none of my other OC's will come here," Nstorm replies shrugging." And I sold my weapons supply to a midget named Cornholio."

A crew member walks onstage whispers something in his ear, and quickly walks off.

"Oops I meant a short man named Davis who was really kind and courtesy. Just bring out Tails."

Natasha walks onstage, and plops Tails next to Nstorm, then goes to find a milkshake all while Nstorm is rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"So how are you Tails?" Nstorm asks nervously while looking at the ceiling.

"You screwed me over!" Tails exclaims getting up and pushing Nstorm.

"Hey, hey! It was James who told those homeless hillbilly's that there was a fox going to the Sega headquarters so don't blame me!" Nstorm shouts," Anyway are-"

Tails storms off before Nstorm can finish, and outside the studio a jet can be heard flying off quickly.

"I give up, and hopefully James won't be killed or knows that Tails is on his way. Anyway, its time for-"

"ULTIMATE! FAKE! WIZARD!" Everyone shouts as a water tank filled with baby jellyfish is brought in and placed next to Nstorm.

"This. Is. Funny. A segment that had to be approved twenty times by one hundred different judges and doctors before I could actually do this. See-"

"Is this something that only your idiotic and twisted mind could come up with?" Natasha asks walking onstage.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Nstorm replies waving her hand at her for her to go." Anyway, everyone sitting here now has a voting tablet under their seat-"

Everyone quickly takes them out, and looks at the screen.

"On there is a list of the cast members-including myself since I agreed to taking part in this game segment. Course whoever you pick will be the one to do it so chose wisely. Lock in your votes now."

Everyone begins to lock in their votes as Nstorm looks over the card again.

**(yes its actually me)**  
** Silver: GO READ CAPTURE THE FLAG KH STYLE**

"GAH!" Nstorm shouts taking out his ear piece as feedback is heard. He looks over at the sound booth in behind of the audience area." WHY!?"

The person shrugs as Nstorm rolls his eyes, and puts his ear piece back in.

"This is what happens when you hire interns. Anyway, we already did like... I don't know! Gah, now I gotta bring the KH crew out! Why is that bad? Well, somebody made a over nine thousand joke and now Vegeta won't stop following them yelling that. Pretty sure ya'll have some sense to look it up, but I don't mean to offend anybody. Stupid interns."

He clears his throat and grabs the card that Natasha hands him.

"The votes are in, but before I do this I would like to say that I take time to make my stories the best chapters there are, and hope to educate people in the way of writing stories with good plot lines. And how to write humorus stories that contain some graphic language which is why none of my fics are lower than T. That, and I like to content safe my work meaning that I don't have to raise the content if it's not appropriate. My fics are designed to take pressure off your lives, and enjoy some laughing- since we don't have that much fun anymore as we grow up. I-"

"Nstorm you're having one of your moments again," Natasha mutters in his ear as he coughs and resumes his mission.

"Sorry, sorry I got like what? Two- never mind I'll save that till later-s. Anyway, the votes are in and the poor b- er suc- er lucky winner is none other than-"

Nstorm opens the envople and is surprised at what he sees.

"I hate my life," Nstorm replies as Natasha wraps him around in chains, and then throws him into the tank without a beat.

"Anyway, that is our show everybody!" Natasha exclaims leaning on the tank as she watches Nstorm struggling futelissly," Nstorm welcomes all people to rate, review, follow and read any and all of his stories. Though some have content that are higher than the ratings, so yeah, he's stupid and crazy. But that shouldn't stop people from liking him. Like I said, he welcomes all comments so just leave a comment if you want. See ya next time!"

Natasha watches as Nstorm continues to struggle uselessly. She sighs.

"Now if everyone else was here," Natasha sighs.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned except the OC's that Nstorm has. Everyone else their owners.**

**Comments: Leave a review etc. Welcome to the second season everyone!**

**Concerns: Sounding like a classroom or meeting now isn't it?**


	28. Episode Two The Storm is back!

_Please put your hands together for the show is beginning!_

Clapping ensures as the lights turn on revealing Natasha standing over Nstorm who is wet and wrapped in blankets.

"You left m-m-m-me in there f-f-f-f-for an h-h-hour!" Nstorm exclaims shivering," and why is the AC on!?"

"I thought you were sleeping!" Natasha shouts in denial.

"Yeah, and if it was Storm you'd be killing me," Nstorm mutters." Anyway, welcome to the show and let's begin before Natasha gets on my nerves again!"

**Alena, Araygel, and shadowpixie01 walk in with a new OC (read my newest fanfic Lost and Found if you want to know more about her)* Hey guys. The new OC's name is Tona and we've missed anything. Also, Alycy and Acrian are shopping at the moment- Tona: Which I wanted to go with them *shrugs* *shadowpixie01 speaking so that's why they're not here right now. Araygel, the list. Araygel: Right, the list.**

Sonic: What's the worst prank that's ever been pull on you?  
Silver: *sees that he's mad* OK maybe now's not the best time for a question.  
Blaze: How has Sega been doing lately in your opinion?  
Jet: Have you ever pulled a prank, and if so, what's the greatest one?  
Nstorm: Sorry that we're late with translation but we ask what is your favorite movie was.

*shadowpixie01 speaking**notices the dunk tank* Um...I would ask but nevermind. Anyways, that's our list and if you could please read and review my fanfics that would be awesome. *They walk out/shadowpixie01 flies out*

Sonic walks out covered in glue and berries making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, Amy just puled this on me," Sonic mutters turning around and walking back backstage.

"We're calling him Weed Head for the rest of the story which may not be long," Nstorm replies shrugging.

Blaze walks out with Jet behind her, still trying to make Wave jealous.

"I told you Jet!" Blaze shouts walking to the middle then turning on Jet," I don't like you that way!"

"Oh, that's what they all said but look at where they're now!" Jet shouts flexing.

"Not with your broke self?" Blaze asks as everyone laughs.

"Very funny," Jet replies rolling his eyes," and I am gping to-"

Nstorm looks at Jet shutting him up.

"Honestly, it couldn't be worse than Nintendo," Blaze replies walking off being followed by Jet.

"I was close!" Nstorm shouts a flame igniting in him," anyway I don't have a favorite movie."  
**Silver: YEAH SECOND SEASON! (p.s I meant chapter two sorry)  
*Unknown voice*: Is therapy over yet?  
Silver: well... its the second season so yeah you can goo back now Storm.  
*Storm lunges through a dark corridor Silver made and runs through it and cuddles Natasha***

**"Why are you hugging me?" Nstorm asks confused.****  
**

**Dark: So he left...  
Kurai: yup  
Evey: so that means...  
Silver: nope. He will still be in capture the flag kh style... If Nstorm still wants him to be at least.  
Eli: TO THE LIST!  
The list, as done by Eli(aka Eliza, her real name)  
Storm: describe what therapy has done to you..  
Natasha: You can't hurt Storm in anyway possible for the next ten chapters  
Sora: Get singing lessons  
Kairi: Sing simple and clean  
Nami: GO KICK MANSEX IN THE BALLS  
Roxas and Riku: be *dramatic pause* dramatic  
Xion: go into your boss form, and kill Saix  
Aqua: *binds in a straight jacket, chains onto a chair, chains that chair on to the ground and then forces to drink truth potion* DO YOU LOVE TERRA  
Terra:*does the same binds as done to Aqua and also forces to drink truth potion* DO YOU LOVE AQUA  
Nstorm: here is more munny for the show and more truth potion *gives 10,000,000 munny and three bottles of truth potion* Use it as you see fit.  
Eli: AWAY!  
Evey: Want happened to her?  
Silver: Sugar rush, like the rest of the oc's  
Kurai: We still have Halloween candy left over?  
Dark: Yup.  
*The four walk out debating on how to hide the candy as Eli left already***

"Um that should be Nstorm," Nstorm corrects at the first one," the contract we made is now void since Storm's back."

"How come you get the golden cloak?" Storm asks Nstorm.

"Because I'm the author," Nstorm replies," so how are you?"

"Don't ask," Storm mutters then looks over at Natasha." You could at least say hi."

Natasha walks offstage as Storm sighs.

"Honestly, I don't feel any different except that I'm not complaining over being in too many stories against my will," Storm translates shrugging." Though it didn't help that you barely took the time to further learn more about me, NSTORM!"

Nstorm chuckles lightly.

"Well, ya know ya know?" Nstorm replies," at least you're less hyperactive."

"Well, ya know ya know?" Storm mocks as the adueince laughs.

"Good to have you back Storm, and less hyperactive and all that," Nstorm replies," now if you excuse me."

Nstorm walks offstage.

"Who said she was going to hurt me anyway?" Storm questions confused," she only does that when I get out of hand, when sh's embaressed or that one time I walked in on her changing. And bathing slash about to bath. I don't knock."

He looks backstage to see if anyone is going to come out.

"Well, I think most of them are doing their dares," Storm decides as screaming and explosions are heard." Well, um, Silver or whomever chained thechairs to the ground, so it may take time to bring them out."

**Nstorm: I dare you to were a stunk costume**  
** Sonic: I dare you to go without chili dogs for 4 chapters**  
** Blaze: How do you & Silver like living in the future?**  
** Silver: What's the most scariest movie you had ever seen?**  
** Tails: I dare you to lay down, get tied up real good, & get covered with 10 buckets of dung**  
** Cream: What is the scariest thing that had happened to you?**  
** Rouge: I dare you to kiss Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male gorilla character while he eats a stunk**

"NO... WHY GOD WHY!?" Sonic's screaming echoes backstage as Storm looks back there in confusion.

"Man, the guy that's in Smash and in his own videogames is facing his biggest challenge yet," Riku announces as the lights become dim and his voice sounds deep and dramatic." Putting down the chilli dogs for four shows."

"Yeah, um, what are you doing?" Storm asks him walking into his spotlight.

"What the woman said!" Riku shouts.

"Don't quit your day job," Storm replies shoving him offstage," jeez."

Blaze and Silver walk out Silver still being mad.

"Pretty goo," Blaze replies looking at Silver.

"Blaze being angry," Silver replies then walks off.

Storm picks up a paddle while Jet has a fishing pole in his hands. Rouge can be heard being chased by Spencer. The kitchen opens up with Cream holding a lemon pie in her hands.

"Being left in the dark with a dirty old man that tried to rape me," Cream replies slightly shivering.

"Time for-" Nstorm begins walking out in a skunk costume.

"PRANK OR NO PRANK NSTORM AND STORM STYLE!" Everyone shouts shaking the studio.

"See, we love doing crazy stuff like Storm and his running," Nstorm explains pointing at Storm who grins." And have the perfect prank to celebrate his coming back. All right time to-"

"TAKE IT TO THE WHEEL!" Everyone shouts as a wheel appears next to Nstorm.

"Om this wheel are the names of all the female cast members-OC's and authors included for the ultimate round of pranking!" Nstorm shouts with a dramatic flourish of his hands then procedes to laugh evily.

After a coulpe of seconds he recomposes himself.

"Anyway, what name it lands on the three of us will pull a pretty messed up prank that will probably get me in trouble with our female viewers, but oh well! As Storm says-"

"You want the storm, you got the disaster!" Storm exclaims grinning," I am the storm after all in all its glory."

"Which is why we love you," Nstorm replies," anyway poeoed!"

Nstorm spins the wheel so hard that it spins at the speed of light.

"Whoops, um, while we wait for the wheel to stop spinning time for the song Passover- why is that- whatever Storm!" Nstorm shouts.

"Let's do this Storm style!" Storm replies with a mic in his hand as James appears net to him." Ready to clear up your name!?"

"Hell yeah play it!" James exclaims.

"Hey! Where's the drums?" Nstorm shouts beginning it.

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!

_[Storm:]_  
Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?

_[Hook: James time!]_  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this

_[Chorus:]_  
You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic

(_ James)_

Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle

_[Hook: Storm time!]_  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this

_[Chorus:]_  
You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

_[Storm:]_  
Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70s dream and an 80s best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic

_[Chorus:]_  
You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic

The music stops as the wheel lands on Natasha's name.

"Well, I think that's a good place to stop," Nstorm decides," anyway, that's our show everyone, see ya next time!"

* * *

**Songs: Classic by MKTO**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except OC's**


	29. Episode three Craziness in Prank

_We clap cause it's time Nstorm!_

Everyone claps as Nstorm jumps in like a ninja, and rolls to the wheel, standing and leaning it against it perfectly.

"Wazzup!?" Nstorm shouts looking at the wheel," the wheel has spoken and it be like 'Natasha gotta be pranked!'"

Storm and Jet pop out of no where holding the items as a shunk appears in front of Nstorm causing him to jump onto the ceiling like a ninja.

"Whoops," Nstorm says then lands next to the shunk, and scoops it up." Thought it was a grenade! Um what the hell is this mess!? NAXAH!"

Naxah quickly runs on, and bows repeadtly as Storm grins.

"Nstorm always gives her hell when stuff doesn't make sense, so she tries not to make him madder," Storm translates." But she's the closest female character he has-which is why Nasha's jealous. That and Naxah has a crush on me, but ya know?"

"Sorry sir!" Naxah exclaims after Nstorm gives her a lecture at breakneck speed." That was the best I could do, since I don't know much about it!"

"Well, we're gonna have to improvise a little," Nstorm replies looking at Storm with a hidden glare only he knows.

"Put Silverbird's dare in right now before I kill Jet," Storm sighs rolling his eyes as Jet gulps loudly.

_Backstage..._

"When I was little I used to play pranks on Master, but would blame them on Terra!" Aqua sputters like a jet engine as Natasha tries to undo her chair.

"Sugar high girls make good snares apparently," Natasha mutters using a blowtorch to try to cut the chains.

"Yo Nasha!" Nstorm shouts walking with the skunk in his right hand.

"Why are-" Natasha begins stopping what she is doing turning to Nstorm.

The second she stands up, Nstorm tosses the skunk at her like its a grenade, and uses his black person skills( running like a crazy person you know the sterotype about blacks being good runners) to escape the cloud of mist erupting around her. Natasha screams in horror as she has been...

"STINKIEDIFIED!" Nstorm calls appearing onstage in less than five seconds.

A battle cry is heard as Natasha rushes on stage, and Jet casts his line at her. The hook attaches itself to her shorts, and when Jet pulls back like he's trying to catch a whale...

"Ah Ferb!" Nstorm exclaims in horror as her clothes fly off like superman." And we forgot to buy the censorship rights part of the show! Wait, it only kicks in if-"

Natasha quickly covers her chest as Storm runs in at breakneck speed, the handle of the paddle held like a bat, and swings it at her butt. Which causes her to yelp, and when he yanks it back-

"You know what!?" Nstorm bellows as Natasha's panties are ripped off, and Storm looks at the paddle in horror." Last time I let a five year old girl in a fourteen year old girl's body, get prank supplies!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Storm shouts running away like the wind backstage as Natasha gives a battle cry.

"Look, why don't we go into the show part before things get out of hand," Nstorm sighs walking back onstage with a card in his hand." Anyway, today we have a bunch of stuff to do like-OH SHIT!"

He jumps into the air like a ninja as Storm runs by being chased by a half naked Natasha.

_We are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment, so please enjoy singing by Kairi- who is going to sing Simple and Clean..._

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_PLEASE OH BABY-_

_What the hell Sora!? Nstorm shouts pushing Sora offstage who is wearing a Kairi wig. Anyway, soory lets-_

_SHE CAN'T SING! Sora exclaims as an angry Kairi pounces on him._

_Great now- Nstorm begins when the music kicks in again._

___[Bridge:]_  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

_[Bridge]_

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus:]_  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus x2]_

* * *

Clapping ensures as a girl in a white t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers is onstage with a confused Nstorm. She has ruby colored hair like fire, tan marshmellow like skin, and neon green cat like eyes.

**"Where-" Nstorm begins then remembers he has a show to do," anyway, to the list!"**  
***comes in listening to music with Rosethorn* Rosethorn: Hey guys. Shadowpix- *a seven year old boy comes in and yells at shadowpixie01* Rosethorn: shadowpixie01 is watching her/another one of her OC's little brother and he's tres penible(very annoying). Anyways, I'll go ahead and read the list. *shadowpixie01 drags her brother out before he embaresses her (her brother hates Sonic and prefers Mario. Don't ask or say anything)***

** Tails: Where the heck have you been?**  
** Amy: Nice prank on Sonic (assuming I read correctly)!**  
** Blaze: I dare to pull a prank on Jet and Sonic**  
** Sonic: Are you OK (referencing his dare given by someone else)?**  
** Silver: If you could be anyone else in the world, who would it be?**  
** Rouge: What's your greatest memory ever?**

** *shadowpixie01 walks in and pulls out one of ear buds as Rosethorn goes outside* If it wasn't for me listening to music, I would've gone into my true dark form right now. Anyways. *she walks out placing the ear bud back in***

Tails walks out with a disc, and hands it to Nstorm.

"My adventures across the globe-spefiically running from the law, play it sometime!" Tails replies then runs out.

Blaze whispers something in Nstorm's ear then runs out.

Sonic is heard slashing potato chips and other foods.

"You know you have an addiction when this happens," Nstorm replies pointing backstage." So please stop being an addict in some way before you become a crazy, antromorphic animal."

The two are heard banging their heads together.

**Rouge: How did you enjoy your kiss while Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male gorilla character was eating a skunk?  
Natasha: I dare you to wrap up Noah Raymond Thompson my male panda bear character really really good & tight & have him stay that way forever in pizza dough( He won't mind it all.)  
Amy: What's the most dirtiest secret you have that you have never told anyone?  
Silver: I dare you to be called weed head for the rest of this story  
Cream: What was your scariest adventure you ever been on?**

"Talk dirty to me," Nstorm says while sitting next to Amy who is backstage.

She whispers something in his ear that makes him run out in fear.

"I WILL NEVER LOOK AT PIE THE SAME WAY AGAIN!" Nstorm exclaims.

"Um she'll do that later," Nstorm replies still wondering what happened to the duo.

"I did not enjoy it thank you!" Rouge shouts still washing her mouth out of shunk.

"That one with the odl man last chapter," Cream replies shaking in disgust of the memory.

Silver is busy trying not to kill himself at the moment.

"Anyway, we're gonna cut things short today so see ya next time, and lets talk Ruby," Nstorm announces walking offstage with Ruby.

* * *

**Don't own anything except OC's.**


	30. Episode Four Got Nuthin'

"Oh boy, how long has it been since we started this?" Nstorm asks walking onstage as James tries to get somebody out of the ceiling." Yep, they're stuck in there all right. Anyway, due to the... consequences of me putting somebody in charge of something Natasha and Storm will not be here in this studio until further notice. Or at least until one of them decides to come, but I have a show for you! And did you even fix the speakers yet!?"

"Look, do you know how long getting somebody out of a ceiling is gonna take!?" James exclaims on ths catwalk above the stage.

**Natasha: Please make sure you do the dare  
Sonic: How are things going between you & Amy?  
Cream: I dare you to do the moonwalk in a panda bear costume  
Tails: Why was the police chasing you?  
Jet: I dare you to wear a thong  
Amy: What did you say to Nstorm that was your dirtiest secret?  
Nstorm: I dare you to kiss a skunk**

"Yeah, we made her do it," Nstorm replies showing a picture of an ape wrapped in pizza dough." Though we just wasted pizza dough."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Sonic calls backstage.

"No police!" Tails exclaims walking onstage," hill billy's who were hungry and homeless!"

"Look, let's not go into that for the sake of the virgin ears that are corrupted by James' idioticy," Nstorm replies shaking his head no." And no! Anyway, we have one review again, but we are in the second season-which is bullshit since I just made it up-but we need to treat this as a TV show, so we have another segment called-"

"Nstorm?" James called from the catwalk." We don't... have a segment."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Nstorm replied grinning big to cover up the embaressment.

"I thought you knew," James replied shrugging contuning his work.

"Boy, um, I've been thinking for weeks, and yet I-" Nstorm began then snapped his fingers as if he rembered something." Forget Me Not! See, I can come up with ideas at random-"

"Which means disaster for everyone involved in his writing," James interrupted." And-"

"Anyway, we're bringing back the old dares nobody did, so yeah, I'm a little late. The old list."

"Nstorm? It's a little to late to do the dares that nobody did. It would take-"

"Fine we'll just stop it right here!" He turned to the camera." That's our show, now I gotta make sure I keep track of the dares."

* * *

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the OC's of Nstorm. And we screwed up, sue me!**


	31. Ep 6 OC adoption in less than five min!

"Hey, welcome back, and sorry for the delay!" said Nstorm as he walked on his clothes backwards." Don't ask, Natasha and Storm are still fighting, and so we're forced to do this!"

The screen flashes the word adoption before Nstorm sighs loudly.

"Yes, adopt an OC!" exclaimed Nstorm," I will let you adopt Natasha or Storm so I can reprogram them, or remake them. Again. This time, it's permanet so if you love OC's or just have an obession of talking to them as if you're crazy, they're up! If Natasha goes, Storm won't be nagged about not putting the silverware on the table correctly or some mess. List!"

Sonic: I dare you to dress up in a hot dog costume for 10 chapters  
Amy: I dare you to fart in Rouges' face  
Cream: What sport does your chao Cheese like to watch on t.v. the most?  
Silver: Do you ever wish you had your own movie?

"Yes, said Silver walking on.

A loud farting noise is heard followed by screaming.

"Sure," said Sonic walking on in a hot dog costume.

"Wrestling," said Cream walking on with Cheese.

"And that's our show under five minutes!" exclaimed Nstorm." See ya!"

* * *

**We needed a quick update. So expect your regular scheuled show next time!And review now about OC adopt and we'll throw in another OC free of charge! **

**Disclaimer: Own Oc's nothing else.**


End file.
